


Candle in the Shadows

by Lynash86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynash86/pseuds/Lynash86
Summary: Kara and Lena try to navigate a new path in their relationship while they work together to take down Lex. As events unfold another threat starts lurking in the shadows that will test the strength of the bond they are reforging. (Takes place immediately following season 5 finale)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have about 15 chapters already written so far and I am in the process of cleaning them up and adding them here. So they should all be posted soon and from there I will continue the story. I'm trying to post at least a chapter a day until the current chapters have all been posted and then it'll slow down to about a chapter every week or so as I finish. I have two kids and another on the way so I can't guarantee a set time. Not really posting it for the comments as its been something of an ear worm of mine, but I'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos!

Prologue

Supergirl and Lena made peace with each other and have just helped stop Leviathan and Obsidian North from killing over 50% of the world's population. Brainy trapped the Immortals in a containment tube, which Lex stole, leaving Brainy to die from radiation poisoning on Leviathan's ship.

  
Chapter 1  
Reconciliation

Alex and M'Gann rushed into Lena's lab "Kara, It's Brainy. He's in trouble."  
  
Kara pulled her hand away from Lena's, "What? What happened? Where is he?"

One crisis adverted only for there to be another one. An ever present threat, at this point Kara just took it in stride.  
"We aren't exactly sure, Dreamer is out looking for him."

Kara put her hand to her ear, activating her com, "Dreamer? What's going on?"  
  
Dreamer's voice sounded in her ear, "I - I'm not sure, he's the one who stopped Leviathan. I saw a vision Kara, I think he's dying." Her voice started breaking as the emotion and reality of the situation clashed.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Kara asked, concern resonating in her voice.

"Some sort of casino, but its small. I have no idea where, I'm out looking for it now." Alex nodded and Kara disappeared in a blur. Lena brushed the hair out of her face and walked over to Alex.

"What can I do?"  
Alex approached Lena. "Dreamer saw a vision of him... dying in some sort of casino. Possibly where Leviathan was based. If we can find out where it is we can relay the information back to Kara."  
Lena let the information sink in, then looked around the room. "Andrea Rojas, she might be able to help... she was here just a moment ago." Lena walked around the room searching to no avail, she was long gone.

"Why would Andrea be able to help?" Alex asked skeptically. Lena looked over at Alex and M'Gann a sorrowful look in her eyes as she was going to have to compromise one friends secret for another. She glanced over towards Eve and her mother, she couldn't risk trusting Eve, she had been fooled by her too many times, she moved closer to Alex and spoke softly, "She was activated by Leviathan as some sort of sleeper agent, she was sent here to kill Supergirl.”  
  
“She what?!” Alex said.  
Lena nodded her head. “I stopped her, but she vanished, quite literally in fact. If we find her I'm sure she might be able to lead us to Brainy, but she's frightened and getting to her might not be so easy, she has the ability to travel through shadows. She could be anywhere."

Alex thought a moment then looked over at M'Gann, an idea forming in her mind. "M'Gann can you use your ability to locate Andrea?"

"I can try." M'Gann stood still and tensed her shoulders as she pushed her mind out, expanding it across space, reaching, she felt the tension of the stretch like a rubber band as she flexed her mind further out, searching.

Lena drew closer to Alex and asked in almost a whisper, "If she has the ability to search for people why can't she just search for Brainy?"

"She tried. Something was blocking her from seeing Brainy, it was as if he was being shielded by something. That’s why we came here for Kara.” Alex shifted her feet uneasily. Lena stepped back and allowed her a bit of space, they had a rocky relationship and trust wasn’t something she would expect Alex to give back so easily and she understood why. Too much had transpired and Lena was never as close to Alex as she was to Kara. Alex confided in her now only because Kara had let her back in. It conveyed the bond they both shared that Alex didn’t question or even condemn her on the spot no matter how much she felt she deserved it. Kara’s faith in her was enough for Alex and for now Lena would respect that line.

M'Gann grunted and stumbled back a bit. "I found her, but she keeps appearing and reappearing in different places. She’s running. Getting to her will be difficult...I don't see how we can intercept her in time."

Lena raised her left hand, a small smirk on her face as she revealed the transporter watch. "Leave that to me."

* * *

  
They stepped out of the portal and into a large dimly lit room, Alex and Lena walked cautiously into the room as M'Gann lingered back, meditating, trying to relocate Andrea.

“She’s close.” M’Gann said through closed eyes. Alex looked around, dust collected on the sheets that draped over large furniture and cobwebs hung loosely on the chandelier that dangled in the center of the room.

"This is the fifth jump. Every time we get close to her, she vanishes. It's really starting to tick me off." Alex said quietly as she stepped over an empty glass bottle careful not to make any loud noises. Lena nodded her head silently, she too was starting to get impatient.

  
"Just have those dampening cuffs ready." Lena whispered. Alex nodded. She chided herself for not thinking about them sooner, once she saw how Alex's martian bracelet worked, she immediately suggested Alex conjure them. They stood near the center of the room waiting. There was a small rustling of wind before Andrea appeared behind M'Gann.

M'Gann ducked just barely dodging Andrea's arm. M'Gann used the momentum and her crouched position to sweep her legs out from under her. In an instant Alex dove head first over a table tucking into a roll to spring herself up again launching herself forward seconds before Andrea had a chance to right herself. Alex clasped one end of the dampening cuffs around Andrea's wrist just as her body started to dissipate into the shadows only for the cuffs to force her body back into a solid form again. Stunned, Andrea tried shifting again and, realizing she was unable to, she swung her fist out violently only for Alex to deflect it spinning her around and cuffing the second wrist behind her back.

"Why are you chasing me? I've done nothing wrong!" Andrea cried out, panicked.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you. Please just calm down. We need your help." Lena approached her slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt her." Andrea succumbed to her emotions, crying uncontrollably.

"We can discuss your motives on that later," Lena assured her. "What we need to know right now is who sent you after Supergirl."

Andrea darted her eyes between Lena, Alex and M'Gann unsure if she should talk. Lena looked at Andrea, her eyes pleading with her. “Please.” Andrea gave Lena a sharp look and spit out indignantly “What do I gain by telling you that? They would kill my father and come after me without hesitation.”

Lena took another step closer to Andrea so that she could see her face more clearly in the dark room. “Leviathan has been taken down.”

“That’s impossible. They are immortal, how could they be stopped?” Andrea asked unbelieving as she glared back.

Lena looked over at Alex unsure of the answer herself. “We aren’t sure of the exact details but they’ve been stopped and the person that stopped them is dying.”

"How do you know about Leviathan?" Alex asked as she moved around to face Andrea, standing next to Lena.  
  
Andrea looked down at the medallion resting on the chain hanging around her neck. She closed her eyes warring with indecision before speaking. "Ever since I found this cursed medallion, Leviathan has kept me under a watchful eye. They threatened my father, but I swear I don't know anything about them other than that Gemma Cooper was one of them, and I only learned that tonight."

"Were you close to her? Did you spend any time outside of the office with her? Is there anything you can think of that may lead Supergirl to Brainy? I need you to think!" Alex pressed anxiously.

Andrea subconsciously took a step back a bit startled. "Brainy? Whose Brainy?"

Lena put a hand gently on Alex's arm and Alex softened her stance and said a soft apology to Andrea through gritted teeth. Lena looked at Andrea, "Anything would be a lead and this is a matter of life and death, can you think of anything that may help us find our friend?" Lena felt Alex's eyes dart to her before averting back to Andrea. She hadn't referred to them as friends in almost a year.  
  
Andrea thought intently, shaking her head as the pressure of the moment made her flustered. "I, uh, I d-don't know, there was a place she visited a lot, a bar."

Lena smiled reassuringly and breathed in a sigh of relief. "Ok. Good. Can you tell us where?"


	2. Ties that Bind

# Chapter 2

Ties That Bind

"Br—y, —n you hear —?"

"He's not resp—ive, —ve him the adrena—."

Intense white light flashed passed his eyes, he gasped for air but found none. Then in an instant it came rushing back as he snapped to reality, his body lurching forward off the bed. The room he found himself in was brightly lit and white.

"Brainy? Brainy! You stupid idiot, oh my gosh!" Nia was suddenly on top of him, suffocating him. 

J'onn pulled Nia off gently. "Easy Nia, let him breathe."

Brainy tried to focus his thoughts, the adrenaline now coursing through his body made it difficult to process anything else other than his heart beat and the rush of energy that had snapped him awake.

"Wh- what happened? Where am I?" Brainy felt as if his inside were on the outside of his body, every cell was in agonizing pain. The radiation he endured in Leviathan's ship should of killed him... he had done it, he successfully shrunk the immortals into the containment tube. Then Lex showed up. He recoiled at the memory.

Lena stood over him, "Supergirl found you, she brought you here. You're in my lab, I've done what I could to decontaminate and remove the radiation from your body, but given your alien composition and the unknown nature of the radiation you were exposed to, it's been a bit of a trial and error. If I knew what radiation you were exposed to I could isolate the remaining particles using something akin to diethylenetriamine pentaacetic acid, but without that knowledge I'm afraid all I've been able to do was cleanse your body of the known toxins. Can you tell me anything that may help?"

"Lena?" Brainy stared back at her disoriented. Looking around the room he felt dizzy and a wave of nausea overwhelmed him. Nia thrusted a sick bag in Briany's face just in time for him to spill his guts into it. His vision blurred and he felt another pang of nausea overwhelm him again. As the nausea subsided he squinted hard willing his mental faculties to reboot trying to force himself to focus. 

He took in his immediate surroundings. "Nia? Lena? I-it's not possible. I shouldn't be here..." he grunted and cried out in pain as the effects of Leviathan’s radiation made his skin feel as if it was boiling off, a massive headache surged forth simultaneously. Time wasn't on his side, he understood that much. He felt himself losing consciousness as black started to slip into his vision.

"Brainy, I know you're in pain but I need you right now. Please what kind of radiation were you exposed to?" Lena bent forward to look Brainy in the eyes trying to get him to look at her alone and not the rest of the room.

He blinked and forced his mouth to respond. "P-Proto radiation." Brainy managed knowing it wouldn't matter. He looked up at Lena and added, "I was exposed for over twenty minutes." The dread in his voice was palpable. Lena's eyes went wide at the information understanding the implications. "There's no hope for me." He finished and slumped back down into the bed resignedly.

Kara stepped up to the bed, and Lena thought for a split second she saw her eyes flash white hot with anger. "No! You have the only person in National City capable of helping you, working personally to ensure you get back to perfect health. Don't you dare give up! You fight! I didn't pull you out of that ship only for you to die in this room."

Brainy averted his eyes from Lena to Kara taken off guard by the abruptness of her response. He nodded his head, retreating back into the bed his mind slipping into blackness again. The probability of him surviving was falling exponentially. He did the math, and judging from Lena's expression she had too, but where Kara willed, a way would be found. 

Kara turned to Lena, her tone softening a little but the intensity remained. "What can I do? There has to be something I can do?"

Lena let all the information collect in her mind trying to run all the variables. "If we could slow down the deterioration somehow, enough for me to isolate the known particles and create a solution to remove them... it's possible, but..." She hesitated not wanting to state the reality, "but we have to consider the time he was exposed to direct radiation and at those levels it's a wonder he's not already dead. We may have to consider..." She shifted her weight feeling the weight of what she was about to say, "Well there are things we can do to make him more comfortable." Lena hated saying it, but it was the truth and it needed to be voiced. 

It seemed like the small reprieve she had shared with Kara after taking down Gemma and stopping the launch would be the only peace she’d be allowed tonight. She’d take whatever she could get, she didn’t think she’d be seeing any of these people once they realized they no longer had a use for her. She couldn’t blame them after the year she had put them all through, no matter what semblance of peace she had shared, especially with Kara. The ache in her heart was too much to bear and so she focused her thoughts on the matter currently at hand and soaked what little time she was granted, with the only sunlight she had known, in for all it was worth.

Kara stared back at Lena incredulously, shaking her head, "No, I can't accept that, not yet.” She looked back at Brainy tears filling her eyes. "Do you hear me? I'm not giving up on you." 

Brainy barely acknowledged her, he started convulsing and he went slack losing consciousness. 

“Brainy!” Nia cried out, J’onn pulled her away from the bed as Lena checked his vitals. “He’s doesn’t have much time.” Lena said more to herself than to anyone. Kara clenched her fists, thrusting one into a table cracking the marble in two.

A thought occurred to her and she swiveled to face Lena. "You said if we slow down the deterioration there's a chance?"

Lena nodded. "A slim one."

"Could you put him in a medically induced coma? I could use my freeze breathe to slow down the deterioration?” 

Lena thought a moment and her face lit up at the idea. "It could work." That was all Kara needed to hear and the weight on her shoulders seemed to dissipate instantly as the flicker of hope ignited within her renewed. Lena turned to everyone and asked them to leave so she could center her attention on the task at hand.

After the room was cleared she stepped up to Kara. “You'll need to induce hypothermia which will help slow down the cells long enough to prevent permanent damage to his brain and tissues and afford me the time I need to remove the radiation still lingering in his body."

Kara nodded her head. “I’ve done it before.” She didn’t waste another second, pulling in a lung full of air and blowing it out slowly, Brainy’s temperature started to fall quickly as did his heart rate. Lena looked at Brainy’s levels in amazement and back at Kara incredulously. She did it so fast Lena wasn’t sure she could believe her eyes. 

“That was amazing, Kara, perfect actually, you just bought him some time.”

“I hope it’s enough.”

Lena smiled, “I’ll make sure of it.”

* * *

"One tall coffee, black, please." Lena smiled and paid the cashier. It had been 24 hours since she helped Supergirl take down Leviathan and rescued Brainy. The whole event seemed surreal in retrospect. 

She had spent the majority of the last year blinded by the emotion of betrayal, refusing to accept a different perspective, that the events of the previous day hadn't registered as reality yet. 

She had offered a proverbial olive branch to Kara and not surprising Kara accepted it, tentative as she may have been. She didn't deserve Kara's kindness. She knew things would never be what they were, she had caused too much pain to even consider that, but she was willing to prove her sincerity. She owed, not just Kara, but everyone of the friends she hurt at least that much. She owed it to herself. If they allowed it. Either way, with a new resolve there was clarity and for the first time in a long while, she was happy. Being disillusioned of Lex was a bonus and one relationship she was more than enthusiastic to be rid of.

Today was a fresh start and she felt the energy of it bubbling in her gut busting to get out. She had one goal in mind and that was to purge National City of the stain her brother had left behind starting with the fallout of bringing down Leviathan. Obsidian North and the DEO were in shambles. There was a vacuum that would soon be filled by new players and she needed to be one of them if she ever hoped to figure out what Lex was planning next. 

Lex was always four if not five steps ahead, calculating, manipulating and out maneuvering every player to reach his end ambitions. She just had to beat him at his own game. It's knowing what his game is that still alluded her.

Brainy was recovering in her lab and she had a lot on her plate to sort through before even tackling her other priorities at work. She opened the door to her office and stopped mid stride in the entryway. Sitting on her couch reading a small book was Kara, her hair up in a soft bun, her bangs falling just above her glasses. She was in a light pink tweed dress and her head tilted up slightly upon Lena's entrance. A small timid smile crossed her face as she stood up from her spot, resting the book on the coffee table as she did so.

"Good morning, Lena."

"Kara?" Lena asked a bit stunned, nervous energy instantly attacking her system at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should've called first." Kara smiled, her posture was tense the way she normally got tense when her confidence wavered.

"Not at all, I'm just surprised to see you." Lena walked over to her desk and set her coffee down. She turned to face Kara and leaned back on her desk, gripping the end of it with both her hands tightly as she tried to fight back the urge to apologize all over again. The deep regret she felt surging forth with a new vengeance. Regardless of the previous days events, it didn't make up for a year of hurt and she wouldn't pretend otherwise. She found herself unable to speak and decided instead to wait for Kara to.

Kara fumbled with her hands a bit and stood stone still for what felt like an eternity. She finally made her way slowly towards Lena. "I just wanted to thank you again for helping me yesterday, for helping Brainy. I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Kara, I should be the one thanking you. You had every right to throw me out of your apartment, but you didn't. I'm just grateful you gave me a chance, I know I didn't deserve one." Lena paused, she wanted to add more but the words wouldn't come to her, instead they collected in her throat creating an immense knot she fought off with a swallow.

Kara looked back at her sympathetically, "I was always on your side, up until you were working with Lex and even then I held out hope, I won't deny I had my doubts... but you showed up in every possible way when it mattered most and because of you billions of people are at home right now alive. Brainy is alive because of your quick thinking."

"I can’t take all the credit,” Lena replied. “I still can’t believe you were able to induce hypothermia. You said you had done that before?”

“When you had gotten poisoned with cyanide several years ago, I had to do something similar for you.” Lena sat back silently as she recalled that moment years ago, James said it was Kara’s quick thinking, and she could’ve sworn she was flying, but they dismissed it and she believed the lie. Suddenly other moments of when she was saved by Kara started coming to mind, Metallo, the plane, when L-Corp was under attack, how many times did she have to credit Supergirl...Kara...for saving her life? 

“Anyway, you were there for me and I just wanted to thank you." Kara’s comment brought her back to the present. 

Lena looked down away from Kara, tears filling her eyes. She clenched the desk tighter fighting the urge to lash out. “Stop it. It’s too much.” She looked back at Kara with a new clarity, all the pieces that didn’t make sense before started falling into place now that she wasn’t blinded by her own bitterness.

Kara stood frozen unsure why there was a sudden change in tone. “You’ve done so much, without hesitation, risked everything over and over and yet you come here thanking me for the minuscule part I played? How do you do it? How can you be so effortlessly selfless?” Lena asked, desperate to understand.

Kara looked down remembering. "Seeing all those people in the VR, using it to escape their own realities of hurt and pain, it made me better understand why you pursued non nocere. Then seeing Brainy and Nia. Brainy risked everything to take Leviathan down, sacrificing his relationship with Nia...It forced me to look at my own choices," Kara paused a moment before continuing, an air of resolve resonating in her voice. "I meant it when I said I was ready to forgive you, it'll just take time to build back the trust between us... " 

Lena shook her head silently willing herself to believe, but every fiber in her being screamed out she had no right to. Kara continued as she took a step forward. "But I think we're on the right track. I have missed our friendship. I’d like for it, for us, to start over." Kara's voice began to crack and she sucked in a breath to collect herself. “I care about you Lena, you are and always will be a part of my family.” Kara bit her bottom lip as she hoped that was enough of an answer, before replacing her unease with a smile.

Lena sat silently letting the words wash over her like a balm. She must’ve sat quietly for longer than she realized as Kara shifted subjects. “We are having our game night this Friday, like always, and I'd like it if you were able to come."

"Game night?" Lena pulled her head back up as her eyes fell on Kara’s stunned, the invitation was unexpected. "Really? Are you sure I'd be welcome?"

Kara nodded her face softening as shemet Lena’s gaze, "I'm not the only one who has missed having you around." She shrugged and smiled "Besides, we have to start somewhere right? Same time. I really hope you can come." Kara sighed hesitantly before taking a step back. She stood a moment longer, lingering, Lena waited, but Kara just stepped back toward the door deciding not to add whatever was on her mind. "I should go. I know how busy your mornings are.” She smiled softly and turned towards the door.

"Wait." Lena shifted her weight off the desk and stepped toward Kara. Kara turned back around and for a moment Lena thought she saw relief in the blonde’s expression, she fell silent almost losing her nerve, but fought off the fear and pushed forward anyway. "I know things between us have been— broken, but I do want it to get better, I miss this, more than you know." Lena stopped a little short of where Kara stood. "I'm glad you came by.” The words felt hollow compared to how she truly felt, “and thank you. It’s hard to take what feels like undeserved praise, but it’s more appreciated than I think I have words to convey."

Kara stared back at Lena, looking into her eyes for a long moment before nodding her head. "Tell Brainy I said hi." Kara smiled softly and left the office. 

When the door closed behind her, Lena exhaled a shaky breath not realizing how much of it she'd been holding in. Seeing her two days in a row and not as an enemy allowed her to cling to a possibility of hope. She had spent so much of the last year obsessed with non nocere that she had closed herself off from all emotion. She felt the wall breaking down and the emotions that she had locked up behind it started to overwhelm her.

She took her coffee and headed for her lab. She needed to check on Brainy. She had some new ideas on how to enhance the anti Kryptonite suit she had made for Kara and she could make the best of her time by starting at the lab instead of the mountain of paperwork that resided on her desk. She needed to work with her hands now anyway, sitting still after seeing Kara seemed like an impossible task. There were features she had neglected on the suit, it being such a rushed job at the time, that she now could focus on incorporating. 

As she entered her lab she found Brainy sitting up in the bed running diagnostics on himself with her tablet. She smirked at him, "Are the proto radicals linking to the nanites effectively still?"

Brainy popped his head over the tablet long enough to acknowledge her only to retreat back to the data. "I had given myself, based on the prolonged exposure to the radiation, a 1.03% survival rate and you somehow came up with this clever contraption to destroy all the radiation and repair the damage to my body. It's remarkable." Brainy started to tap away on the tablet and Lena smiled. There was an easiness to her conversations with Brainy that she had forgotten. She moved closer to his bedside and gently pulled the tablet away from his grasp with a look of mock disapproval. 

Brainy flicked his fingers a little in protest before placing his hands under his own arrest in his lap.

"Ah, sorry."

"I would expect nothing less coming from you, Brainy. Inquisitive minds think alike." She chuckled casually and mirrored the tablets screen for the both of them to view on the monitor hanging slightly above them towards the end of the bed.

"It looks like most of the proto radiation has been eradicated. Your physiology certainly helped speed the process along. Its a wonder you're even up now." Lena sorted through the data again. "I'd say within the next day or so you should be walking out of here with a clean bill of health." Lena smiled up at Brainy. It felt good to deliver good news and she was feeling a little more inclined to dole out as much good news as she could today, feeling light of disposition.

"Excellent, I shall look forward to spending game night with my friends once more." Brainy looked down and his countenance changed, his words not matching the tone of his voice.

"You don't sound so enthused."

Brainy looked at Lena contemplating whether or not to share. "I took advantage of their trust. I betrayed them. Pushed them away."

"Hmm, we have more in common than I realized." Lena raised her eyebrow amusedly. 

"Coincidentally, I was just invited by Kara to go as well, and I was feeling a bit conflicted about it." 

Brainy straightened and looked at Lena. "I see no viable reason you shouldn't go. Accept the invitation."

Lena shook her head smiling at his forwardness. "I wish it were that easy to decide... Are you not mad at me? For everything I did, how I treated everyone, especially Kara, to be welcomed back into an intimate setting so quickly, feels... undeserved."

Brainy sat silently for a moment contemplating. "You had your reasons, and you were lied to for a long time. Not every action you took was justifiable, but you never once intentionally hurt someone."

"Except Kara, I hurt Kara." Lena pointed out.

"True." Brainy looked aimlessly at the diagram displayed in front of them. “No one but her can forgive you of that though, and it seems she has. She’s not the type of person to hold onto a grudge especially towards those who want to change.”

Lena stood quietly for a while letting that sink in, weighing it with her morning encounter. Kara’s unique ability to forgive and forget had always been a quality she was drawn to, it contrasted so differently from her own instinct to build a wall and suffer behind it. 

"Why did you push them away, couldn't they have helped you take down Leviathan?" Lena commented.

"I did it so that I could gain Lex's trust. I would not have been successful in infiltrating Leviathan any other way." He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"You were working with my brother?" Lena lowered the tablet, her eyes drifting up to Brainy's. The new information catching her off guard. Of course Lex kept that a secret from her, he gave out information only if it benefited him.

"And I'd do it all again if I had to." Brainy stiffened at the thought, not liking the cold truth of it. "It was the only way to get to Leviathan. I sacrificed everything." Brainy gritted his teeth.

"How did you do it? How did you stop them, Kara tried, they were invincible, immortal." 

"I shrunk them. Something my ancestors enjoyed doing to whole worlds, but Lex stole the containment tube I had trapped them in, then left me to die." Brainy looked at Lena the pain of the past foreshadowing his features. "I've learned a lot about myself this past year. I learned what I was capable of. Feared it. Everything I did, was done because I believed it to be the right thing to do in that moment. I look back now and question all of it. I would not have that luxury if it weren't for my friends." He leaned toward Lena, "That includes you."

Lena listened intently; she couldn't help compare herself to Brainy, so much paralleled. Looking back on the last year there were plenty of things she could have handled differently, but she also learned a great deal about herself in the process, things she wouldn't trade, things that made her stronger, more understanding, more forgiving. 

Lex having the Immortals in his grasp was a problem, but one she wasn't immediately concerned with. He wouldn't risk releasing them without some way of controlling them. Lena sighed heavily. "Thank you Brainy." She pushed her attention back to present issues. "We will work on getting that containment tube back a later day. Right now I need to focus on your recovery and on upgrading Supergirl's Anti-Kryptonite suit." She flicked the screen on the tablet changing the display from Brainy's diagnosis to the schematics of the suit she built.

She looked at Brainy with new interest. "Actually I could use your help."


	3. Game Night

#  Chapter 3

Game Night

Kara pulled another chair around the coffee table and adjusted the pillows on the sofa. She glanced at her watch and went through the rest of the apartment cleaning up tiny bits of clutter here and there.

"Kara would you relax, you're starting to make me anxious." Alex took a sip of her wine as Kelly poured herself a glass. They both sat at the bar watching as Kara moved from one part of the house to the other at random finding things to fluff, adjust and throw away.

"I know, I'm sorry, I can't help it." Kara fidgeted with her sweater for the tenth time and sighed exasperated. "I have to change, this sweater is driving me crazy."

Kelly walked over to Kara and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's understandable to be nervous." 

Kara sighed "What if she doesn't come? What if she does? We were best friends, so much has gone wrong this last year, I just don't know if I can go through that pain again." Kara fidgeted with her glasses. 

Kelly squeezed her shoulder reassuringly "You won't figure it all out in one night. It'll take time. Why don't you take a moment, I was going to go grab the take out, curbside pickup. Why don't you pick it up instead, go get some air."

Kara nodded. Alex smiled at her sympathetically and Kara grabbed her phone and headed out the door. She fought the urge to run, making a conscious effort to walk the four blocks to her favorite Chinese take out. She was looking forward to seeing Brainy, she hadn't seen him since she left him in Lena's care at her lab. She heard from Nia that he was practically back to himself again and she couldn't be more thrilled, and it seemed like they were trying to work things out between them. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Lena. Seeing her again filled her with a new sense of hope, she kept replaying their conversation from earlier that week and all she could seem to think about was those emerald green eyes filled with regret and sorrow. She found herself wondering again whether or not Lena would come tonight. They had been opposing each other for so long that she had begun to lose faith that she'd ever get her friend back. Then crisis happened and it seemed every attempt to make amends something would inevitably get in the way. She still questioned whether or not she could trust her and the feeling made her sick to her stomach. 

She grabbed the take out and began walking back to her apartment. When she rounded the corner she crashed into someone and nearly dropped the bags full of potstickers. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." she fumbled with the bags and pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose looking up. "William!" She said startled.

"Don't look so surprised. Here let me help you." William smiled as he grabbed one of the bags from Kara, careful to use his left arm, his right arm resting in a sling.

"Thank you, sorry about that I am usually much more careful." Kara pretended to just notice his arm. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this, let's just say I was on the right track for a story...got shot by Eve Tessmacher,” he said it with a raised eyebrow and small smile almost as if he was proud of the wound and paused and waited.

Kara gasped and played dumb, “Eve did that?” 

William smiled at her mock disbelief and Kara inwardly sighed in relief. William looked down at his arm and moved it, testing it’s small range of motion. “Supergirl showed up and cauterized the wound." William smiled and shifted the bag in his left arm so that it rested on his hip making it easier to carry.

"I'm so sorry, does it hurt?" Kara asked.

William shrugged, "I'll never take putting on shirts, typing or even going to the lou for granted ever again." 

Kara laughed a little too enthusiastically, grateful for the distraction "I'm sure!" she said as they walked up the stairs towards her apartment. 

J'onn was the first to greet them. "Kara! I see you found William along the way,”

“Ran into him is more accurate.” Kara corrected. “Quite literally. I can be such a clutz.” Kara commented. 

“Here let me take that." J'onn walked over to William reaching for the bag he held.

“Oh I’ve got this one, why don’t you take the few Kara is holding, I feel bad she had to carry those up the stairs without more help.” William clutched the bag he held a little tighter and J’onn reached over to grab a bag from Kara. Kara smiled sheepishly, handing off a bag to him, having to pretend the bags were heavy for William’s sake.

"Food! Please excuse my lack of decorum, I have been deprived far too long of oriental cuisine." Brainy began unloading the bags the moment they hit the counter.

"You'd think I didn't feed him at all during his recovery." Lena commented from across the room. 

Kara smiled brightly at hearing her voice. "Lena, you came!"

Lena made her way to the kitchen a small smile on her face. "Yes, well, how could I pass up potstickers?" Lena grabbed one from a container and popped it into her mouth. Kara beamed, the worries she had felt earlier melting away. She grabbed a couple of potstickers herself and began eating as the others gathered around the food.

"Well I better fix my plate before Kara eats them all." Alex nudged Brainy out of the way and began picking out an assortment of fried rice, potstickers and General Tso chicken.

"Ha hey! That's harsh." Kara said over a mouthful of potstickers. Alex gave her a look and Kara shrugged mumbling "It's true... but harsh..." 

"There is plenty of food for everyone and I made sure to order more than enough potstickers." Kelly protested.

Lena and Alex responded back in near unison. "People have been underestimating how much she can eat for years." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Jinx." Alex said shaking her head. "Man, that's starting to get creepy." Lena couldn't help the smile that crossed her face and she put her hands up in mock surrender. The nerves she had finally ebbing from when she had first arrived, especially after realizing Kara wasn’t there. Seeing her now put her at ease and she felt the tension drop from her shoulders.

"Come, lets make our way to the living room. I've got a hunch my luck is finally going to come around." J'onn guided Nia and Brainy as Alex, Kelly and William followed. Lena watched from the kitchen as they started to set up the game and were laughing at something William had said. She directed her attention back toward the food and looked over the trays before she began making herself a plate. Kara made a plate of her own, continuing to eat samplings as she went. "Thank you for inviting me Kara." Lena looked towards the living room watching everyone laughing and eating. "I forgot what it was like to be surrounded by so much happiness."

Kara picked up her full plate and glass of water and walked around the counter to stand next to Lena. "Well come on then, let's join the fun."

J'onn grabbed William "You're with me, William. Everyone pair up, Alex, Kara, you two are banned from teaming up tonight." Alex gave J'onn a look of disapproval, "Oh now, who made up that rule?"

Kara laughed and agreed "Yeah, 'Danvers sisters for life', how could you split us up like that?"

J'onn held up his hand circling it around the room. "We took a vote."

Alex turned to Kelly "You took part in this?"

Kelly shoved a spoonful of rice in her mouth and pointed to her mouthful sorrowfully and shrugged. Alex nudged her playfully, "Nice try, you'll have to swallow eventually." 

Kara looked over at Lena as she sat down. "Looks like we're teammates. You're with me right?" Lena looked up at Kara and was hit with deja vu at her words. They lingered in the air as she felt the warmth of them wash over her. A small smile pulled at her lips, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak so she simply nodded. Kara’s eyes shined brightly back at her and she placed her hand on her knee and squeezed before returning her attention back to the rules of charades, because apparently even after years of Friday night games, certain rules needed to be repeated and agreed to by all each time. Lena however wasn’t listening, her mind in a fog as she felt the tender phantom touch of Kara’s hand on her now vacant knee.   


* * *

Two hours later...

"Two words."

"First word."

Kara danced around in one spot pointing and flapping her arms.

"Bird?" Kara shook her head. She threw her arms out and hopped a little.

"Plane?" Kara shook her head harder, her eyes growing bigger as the pressure mounted.

"Ah I'm so bad at this!" 

Kara tilted her head and stood on one leg with her arms extended. 

"Fly - Flying?" Kara's eyes brightened as she tapped her nose.

"Flying! Ok second word..."

"Time!"

"No!" Kara cried out. "Agh! It was Flying Circus from Monty Python..."

"Sorry!" Lena put her hands to her face.

Kara laughed. "It's ok. That was a tough one."

Lena slapped her head lightly. "Flying, I should've got that right away."

"Well, I'm not that good at  _ pretending _ to fly." Kara smirked and Lena stifled a laugh. William and Kelly looked on a bit confused as everyone else quickly found ways to divert conversation. 

The night had gone better than Lena had expected. Everyone was in high spirits and enjoying themselves and she couldn't help but get swept away in the feeling as well.

Kelly stood up and stretched, "I hate to cut the evening short, but I promised Andrea I'd come in early tomorrow. With the VR launch failure, and Gemma Cooper no longer on the board, we have been on damage control."

"How is Andrea? I haven't seen her since the day of the Unity festival." Lena asked cautiously. Andrea disappeared quickly after they released her that night after getting the information they needed to find Brainy, since then she wasn't sure what had happened to her.

"She's been pretty focused on getting a new platform for the VR technology developed. I haven't really seen much of her, in fact I've only really corresponded with her over emails." Kelly pulled her sweater on and grabbed her keys.

"I'll go with you." Alex sighed and started to stand to leave and Kelly stopped her.

"No, stay, I know how much you enjoy game nights."

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Stay." Kelly assured her. 

"I'll take you home later." Kara chimed in and Alex relented and sat back down. Kelly kissed Alex’s cheek and said her goodbyes.

"I have to go too." William stood up from the group, setting his glass down on the coffee table.

"Oh, so soon?" Kara stood up from her spot on the floor. William smiled at her interest and nodded. "I'm afraid so, I have to meet a source early tomorrow morning for a story."

J'onn shook William's hand. "You were a worthy teammate I hope we will see you again next week."

"Perhaps. It's been a pleasure." William waved his hand and started walking towards the door.

"I'll walk you out." Kara set her glass down and followed William to the door. "I'm glad you were able to make it tonight. I hope your shoulder heals up soon."

Lena watched as Kara said her goodbyes to William. She knew very little about him, other than that Kara seemed to be attracted to him. She watched as Kara lightly touched his arm and laughed at something funny he must've said before closing the door behind him and Kelly. She turned to join the rest of the group, a big smile on her face.

"That boy has it bad for you." Alex teased.

Kara blushed and laughed, "William and I are just friends."

"Not for his lack of trying." Alex countered sarcastically.

"I don't know. How would it work? I'm really tired of keeping secrets." Kara sat down on the floor again and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Well, I should probably go to." Lena made to leave and Kara put a hand on Lena's arm and squeezed it gently. "No, stay a little longer. Please? It's been nice having you around again." Kara tilted her head to the side slightly pleading.

"Alright. Just for a little bit." Lena said, settling back into her seat. She always had a hard time saying no to her, and it seems time didn’t change that much. She looked around the room. "I was pretty hesitant to come tonight. I wasn't sure how I'd be received. I’m grateful to each of you for giving me a second chance."

"We've all done things that we are not proud of," J'onn interjected. "You have always been family Lena, I for one am glad you have returned to us."

"Accepting an act of kindness doesn’t come easy for me" Lena looked at Brainy who offered a small reassuring smile in return. She turned back to J'onn, "but thank you, it means a lot." He nodded his head and held up his glass, everyone followed his lead as they raised theirs. "To lasting friendships, and new beginnings."

"Here, here!" Alex said, clinking her glass with J'onn's. Nia and Brainy added similar sentiments and Kara sat back smiling, as she shared in the toast.


	4. Missing Person

#  Chapter 4

Missing Person

Kara stepped off the elevator, a bag of donuts and a hot cup of coffee clutched in each of her hands. She side stepped a young intern, pulling her arms up over her head to protect her breakfast. Judging from his quick pace and lack of spacial awareness, he had a deadline he was trying meet. 

“Sorry!” He called back over his shoulder as he continued on.

She walked over to her desk and set her things down pulling out a donut just as Lena approached her, concern furrowing her brow. 

“Lena, what brings you here?”

“I came to see Andrea, but I guess I must’ve missed her because she wasn’t in her office. Have you seen her around?” 

“No, but I just got here myself. She’s been working remotely, we weren’t told when she’d return. Is something wrong?” Kara moved around her desk to meet Lena. 

“I don’t know, it’s probably just me being paranoid, but something doesn’t sit well, she’s been unreachable. I’ve tried for days to get in touch with her and I’m beginning to worry.” Lena crossed her arms and looked down, not sure what to do next. Kara reached out to put her arm around Lena’s shoulder, but faltered and lowered it. “I’m sure she’s fine.” She squeezed her fist gently trying to dismiss the lack of contact.

She silently tried to listen for Andrea’s voice. Honing in on one specific sound while drowning out everything else was a skill she still hadn’t fully mastered. Clark had once told her he could pick up a pin drop from the other side of the world, but it took an immense amount of training and practice, something his growing up on Earth gave him an acute advantage in. Nothing. She could be asleep, too far away or Kara could simply not recognize her voice. It was a long shot to begin with, but it was worth trying. She reached for her purse, grabbing the bag of donuts with it as she swung the strap over her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Lena shook her head, a look of surprise and guilt mixed into her features. “Kara, you just got here, I had no intention to pull you away from work. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

Kara adjusted her glasses, as she straightened, her body language had shifted, more assured, firm and yet the gentleness of before still present on her features. It was the stance she often took as Supergirl and rarely ever showed as Kara. “You have helped me countless times over the years. It’s my turn to support you. So let me.” She smiled a comforting smile and nodded her head in the direction of the elevators beckoning Lena to follow. Lena had wondered how she never noticed the similarities between her and Supergirl before, but seeing the shift just now made it all clear. It was like she had turned on all of her confidence, passion and strength in an instant. She must have grown so accustomed to masking her identity as Kara to cover the fact she was Supergirl, that her entire countenance and behavior shifted on a fundamental level. Kara had to protect the world and protect herself from the world, it was a burden Lena couldn’t possibly understand, but she was trying to. She looked at Kara with a new set of eyes truly amazed at how a person could be so uniquely extraordinary.

“What?” Kara asked, forcing Lena out of her thoughts. 

Lena didn’t realize she had been staring and she blinked and shook her head. “Sorry, I was just thinking about how funny it sounds, you saying you owe me one, when you’ve saved my life more times than I can count.” Lena smiled softly, not wanting to feel the weight her own words had on her. 

Kara’s countenance changed again, she smiled with a look in her eyes that conveyed a similar emotion, but she didn’t verbalize it. They walked in mostly silence to Lena’s car, the task of finding Andrea on both their minds.

“So where have you already tried?” Kara asked as they got into the car. Lena inserted the key and started the ignition before she sat back, thinking. 

“I’ve tried her place, here, and her father’s. Her phone goes directly to voicemail and she hasn’t responded to any of my texts in the last week. If she wanted to be left alone she would have at least kept in touch with her father. She loves and cares for him too much to not keep in contact with him. That’s what’s most concerning and makes me feel like something might have happened.” Lena shuddered a bit at the thought, not wanting to go down a rabbit hole of scenarios of what could be. She brought her attention back to what she had control over and right now that was where they could head next, but she was at a loss there as well. 

She was grateful for Kara, she needed a fresh set of eyes on the situation and it helped that Kara’s were some of the best the world had to offer. “The only place I haven’t checked is her family’s vacation home outside National City, but it’s very remote and hard to get to.” 

“Then let’s start there.” Kara strapped on her seatbelt and pulled out a donut, offering another to Lena. Lena accepted it instinctively and stuck it in her mouth as she turned the corner, taking a full bite and pulling it away once she had a hand free.

“Glad to know donuts are still a win with you post crisis.” Kara said through a mouthful. 

Lena smiled and gave Kara a side glance. “As if they’d be anything less.” She joked back. Kara laughed as she broke off a piece of donut and plopped it into her mouth playfully.

“Thank you again for helping me Kara, I really appreciate it.” Lena paused and added. “I haven’t exactly been the best of friends with Andrea recently and I’m hoping to make that right.”

“She really means a lot to you doesn’t she?” Kara asked curiously. She could tell there was sordid history between them, and from the way Lena made it her personal mission to check on her well being, she assumed there was more to it than just being friends from boarding school several years ago. Come to think of it she didn’t really know much about Lena’s past outside of her family issues. Kara chided herself at never having asked about it.

“We were inseparable. She was the first person I had ever really let my guard down with. My family was always so secretive and didn’t trust a soul, I was raised to exploit advantage, but never really learned how to develop relationships with anyone. Then I met Andrea...” Lena paused a moment, silent as she reminisced in past memories. “She and I had a pact, ‘you jump, I jump.’ We supported each other, were there for each other in some of the darkest times. She was the first person I ever truly let my guard down with.”

“Sounds like an amazing friendship.” Kara said softly. She looked down at her lap subconsciously as she swallowed down the bout of jealousy she felt resting its ugly head. She had no right to feel jealous, but the feeling betrayed her regardless.

Lena nodded half smiling before adding “It was.”

“What changed?” Kara asked.

“Her priorities.” Lena said. “She made a choice, one I know she now regrets, but it led her on a path that forced her to compromise her beliefs. All for the sake of her father’s well being. But she lost herself and me in the process.”

“I’m sorry Lena.” Kara watched the hurt cross Lena’s face as she stared passed the windshield to the road in front of her, her hands gripping the wheel a little tighter. 

“It’s one of the reasons I moved to National City, not the main one, but it didn’t hurt that she wasn’t here. Fresh start, clean slate. I had no intention of making friends here, I just thought if I could make a difference in the world I could step out of the shadow of my name. It’s ironic how she moved into town just a few months after we had our...” Lena paused squinting her eyes not wanting to have to rehash the problems of last year again. Kara shifted in her seat, uneasy, she more than wanted the last year to be a distant memory, but the wound was still fresh for them both and time was the only cure. 

Lena looked over at Kara. “We have at least come to some peace about our past. And I like to think we understand each other better now. I wouldn’t have survived in National City long without you, and I regret how I behaved, all I can do is make it right moving forward.” She drove in silence for a while before adding. “I don’t have that with Andrea... I was hoping to find some answers... but now she’s disappeared and I can’t help think the worse.”

“Well we don’t know anything yet, there’s still a lot to hope for.” Kara paused as she took in the rest of what Lena had said. Lena had become such an important part of her life and not having her in it the last year brought pain she had not expected. “As for what happened between us we both share in regrets of the past. I caused you unnecessary pain for waiting too long to tell you about who I am. That’s something I have to live with and make up for.” 

The highway turned to a two lane freeway as they left the city. Rolling hills and distant mountains peppered the landscape as they drove on. It took another two hours of travel before Lena turned onto a dirt road and began another long trek as they twisted and turned through thick forest and avoided massive boulders. The path was overgrown, thick with grass, moss and dense brush and at times nearly indistinguishable from the rest of the landscape. Kara wondered in awe how Lena managed to traverse it so effortlessly. 

Lena pulled to a stop near an immense oak tree deep in the forest, a long ravine cutting off their path forward. 

“We are getting closer, but this is as far as I can go in my car. We have about another ten miles of trekking to do.” A small rope bridge swayed gently in the gap ahead of them. Lena pulled the keys out of the ignition and the sudden stillness of the engine brought the forest to life. She stepped out and closed the door behind her checking her watch for the time, it was approaching noon and it would be about another two and a half hours before they made it to the cabin if they set out now. If they were quick with their search they should make it back to the car before dark.

The heat from the midday sun permeated the forest, Lena wiped off the sweat that already started to form on her temple and took her jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse. She unbuttoned the top two buttons and shook her blouse a little to let some cool air in. She glanced over at Kara and watched as she walked along the path unfazed by the heat, not so much as a glisten of sweat visible. 

“It’s so hot, are you not affected at all by it?” Lena asked a bit perturbed. Kara smiled and pointed to herself, “Alien, remember?” She laughed at the look she got back from Lena and shrugged.

“How could I forget.” Lena remarked sarcastically remembering the fortress of solitude and how Kara at the time was wearing a skirt instead of pants. She laughed to herself. Kara chuckled softly and continued quietly following along the path Lena had guided them on. 

They had been walking for two hours and were nearly there when it occurred to Lena that Kara could’ve flown them to the cabin much faster, but she had never once offered, instead she seemed to be relying solely on Lena’s guidance. As she followed along she picked the leaves off the trees as she walked passed them, twiddling them in her fingers before letting them fall down at her feet, finding a new more interesting leaf to pick in return. An easy calm had washed over her features and she at times seemed to be unaware of her surroundings as if off in distant thoughts. Lena couldn’t help but wonder what could be rolling through Kara’s mind, the peace she seemed to have was captivating. She couldn’t think of a time she ever felt so at ease. 

“What?” Kara asked, breaking the silence. 

Lena blushed and looked down. “Sorry, I was just wondering what you were thinking?”

Kara looked up at the sky and back at the leaf she had in between her fingers and shrugged. “Just that I’m enjoying this, walking in nature, it’s peaceful, well not a quiet peaceful, a sort of natural silence that can’t be found in the city. It’s relaxing.” She dropped the leaf and took in a deep breath as she took it all in again. Then she looked back at Lena. “It’s also nice to be here with you.”

Lena crossed her arms tightly around herself and looked down, unable to contain the smile, but too embarrassed by the remark to say anything.

They came across a small marker in the woods. It was staked into the ground near a new path, one cleared of much of the forest debris they had just navigated through. “We’re here.” Lena pointed up the path, the incline of the large hill curving upward to a distant cabin about 500 meters away. Kara stood at the base next to Lena. 

Lena looked up toward the cabin and thought of Andrea. Would she be there, and if so would she welcome them unannounced? It was hard to tell, she wasn’t even sure she’d stick around long enough for them to talk, she had proven herself to be very flighty as of late. 

“You ok?” Kara asked, picking up on Lena’s hesitancy.

Lena took a sharp breath in and nodded “Just weary of the cat and mouse game with her.”

“She was your friend and you saw something in her that told you she needed help. You aren’t one to walk away so easily.” 

Lena winced. “Thanks, but coming from you, it makes me feel worse, not better about myself.” 

Kara laughed lightly. “Come on.”

When they got closer to the cabin it was clear the place hadn’t been cared for in a long while, the paint was peeling and flaking off on almost every inch of surface, the railing to the porch was broken in spots and a stray cat must live nearby because there were bones of miscellaneous rodents scattered around the grounds of the property. Kara felt Lena walk a little closer to her, feeling her arm brush the side of Kara’s slightly and she couldn’t help the corner of her mouth as it lifted upward a bit at the thought of Lena being a bit frightened by the scene. 

“This place has seen better days.” Lena commented as they stepped onto the landing of the porch. The screen door swayed loosely, clacking harshly against the side of the house as the wind picked up. Kara put her hand out and caught it just as it swung back violently toward them, the abrupt stop broke the door off its rusted hinges, some of the wood frame splintering in pieces in Kara’s hand. Kara clenched her teeth, wincing at her carelessness as she carefully set the remnants of the screen and door down. She silently mouthed an ‘oops’ to Lena, who looked at the scene with a raised brow, a small smile spread across her lips. Kara put her hands out in front of her, palms up, as she straightened. Lena looked back at the front door and hesitated.

“Should we knock?” Lena asked unsure, she had a hard time believing anyone would be staying here in the state it was in.

Kara dusted her hands off. “Be a shame to have to walk back now, we just got here.” 

Lena knocked on the door and waited. Another gust of wind blew by and tousled her hair up and into her face. She brushed it out of the way and pushed up onto her tiptoes trying to see through the windows on the top of the door. She knocked again a little harder and waited a bit longer. 

“I could always...” Kara tilted her head downward as she tapped her glasses and pointed at her eyes. 

“X-ray the house?” Lena’s eyes widened at the insinuation, intrigued. “She can transform into a shadow, It couldn’t hurt, but it doesn’t rule out all variables. Be my guest though.” Lena took a step back from the door and watched as Kara moved forward. It seemed odd to her that she could say such things so naturally without being completely in awe of the fact that she stood in the presence of people so extraordinary. 

Kara removed her glasses and scanned the entirety of the home, the inside was a shocking contrast to the outside, fine furnishings were in every room, the whole of the interior was in immaculate condition. 

“I don’t see Andrea.” Kara said disappointedly as she put her glasses back on. Lena thought for a moment and walked along the porch to a corner where a bunch of pots filled with weeds and overgrown plants rested. She knelt down to one of the smaller ones and poked her finger into the dirt.

“It isn’t breaking and entering if you use a key right?” She said as she stood up holding a small metal key between her fingers. “I was hoping she was here, but I wonder if there’s something in there that might give us a better idea of where she is.” She walked back over to the door and unlocked it, allowing herself in. 


	5. The Cabin

#  Chapter 5

The Cabin

The house smelled of dust and stale air. It was clear it hadn’t been used anytime recently. Kara stepped inside cautiously following closely behind Lena. A layer of dust rested on every surface and she slowly ran her hand across an entry table leaving a clean trail behind. She swept her eyes over the large den and lowered her glasses as she tried to find anything that seemed out of place. Everything looked untouched as if it had been frozen in time. 

“I feel like this may be a dead end.” She said softly. She dusted her hand off and walked around Lena who stood in the foyer gazing across the hallway into the open den and kitchen. “Is there anywhere else you can think of that she could’ve gone?” 

Lena shook her head silently. She walked further into the den looking at the pictures that hung on the walls, some of her and her father together on the lake that was further down the other side of the hill and family she didn’t recognize. A couple of books stacked on a coffee table near the longest couch were collecting dust along with the rest of the furniture. 

She noticed something at the base of one of the couches and knelt down to inspect it more closely. There was an area on the floor next to the leg of the couch that was not covered by the dust that seemed to blanket everything else. 

“Someone moved this couch recently.” Lena remarked. Kara looked more closely at the floor. “And this chair.” She stood up and used her X-ray vision scanning the floor and the dust and walked over to a small book shelf along a long wall and pushed it aside. Behind it was a door and a stairwell leading downward into a basement. She looked over at Lena who eyed it curiously with a raised brow. 

“Well into the rabbit hole we go.” Kara said cheekily. She took the narrow stairway ahead of Lena, in a space filled with darkness, she used her eyes to the best of their ability to see further into the immense shadows, feeling along the wall for any sort of switch that would help illuminate their path. She felt a draft and heard Lena shriek behind her followed by a short tumble. 

“Lena!” 

Kara realized their mistake instantly. Andrea had been hiding down here, but they were in her element now, and she had just attacked Lena. The thought brought forth a rage within Kara as she spun around. Lena was just behind her, covered under darkness, she could just make out her outline hunched along the wall. The sound of her ragged breath and grunts echoed softly off the walls.

“Are you ok?” Kara asked, her eyes straining to see, the light from the den barely reaching them. 

“I’m fine.” She managed. Lena pushed herself up only to slink back down wincing as she felt the sharp pain in her ankle. “Mmm, nope, my ankle. I think I sprained it.” Kara had just put her hand on Lena’s shoulder when she felt the same draft. She pulled Lena up instantly, thrusting her into the wall a little harder than she intended to hearing Lena grunt as the wind got knocked out of her. Before Kara could apologize she felt something slam across her head splitting in pieces on contact. She pushed herself into Lena harder using her arms and body as a shield, wrapping her hands over the top of Lena’s head letting her arms protect the sides of Lena’s face, while resting her forehead on Lena’s. Another draft and another blow this time across her back. She felt Lena’s muscles tense reflexively. She thought about going on the offensive, but that would leave Lena wide open to another attack. 

Lena tried to look around Kara for Andrea but Kara held her head tight to hers making it difficult to see anything else. Kara’s eyes were shut tight and her breath was hot on her face as they shared the air while Andrea kept on with her onslaught across Kara’s head and back. She felt each time Kara’s body tensed as another object dealt a heavy blow. Her jaw was clenched tight as she held Lena, her glasses slightly askew as her face pushed in against her own. She tried shifting her weight, but gasped when her ankle nearly made her slip out from under Kara’s protection. Kara pushed her knee up under Lena, catching her fall and holding her in place, pushing her body back against the wall with her own. Kara's eyes flew open, locking on Lena's, “Try not to...” Kara grunted as another object tried to dislodge her from her stance. “Move.” Kara finished. 

Lena’s hands were up close to her chest and Kara’s body pushing into them not only made it a little difficult to breathe but focus, she was very aware of Kara’s body now. Her knee in between her legs and her breasts pushed up against her forearms. Her hands in her hair and her head against her own. In any other situation this would look like something else entirely. Lena couldn’t help smell faint wisps of coconut and vanilla on Kara’s skin and Lena tensed up subconsciously as she tried to retract the thoughts that were entering her brain. Kara's eyes began darting from side to side questioning as she looked at Lena. Lena closed her eyes quickly trying to lock away the sudden attraction she herself couldn't explain. 

Something in the way Lena had looked at her just now made Kara nearly forget she was in the middle of a fight. It had to be her eyes playing tricks in the dark, she reasoned, regardless she didn't have a second to dwell on it. She was getting angry, she couldn’t fight back for fear of Lena getting hurt. Which meant she couldn’t move, not unless she knew exactly where Andrea was. She could tell Andrea was striking more aggressively now, getting more agitated by the second. 

“This can’t last forever. What could’ve provoked her?” Kara asked, irritation dripping from her voice.

“I don’t ...Agh!” Lena flinched as a bat to Kara’s back sent splinters of wood into her side. She drew in a deep breath willing the pain to subside so she could focus. “...know...she’s erratic.” Lena thought back to her lab when she easily stopped her from trying to kill Supergirl, compared to that she was acting like a totally different person. Something was off with her, but she wasn’t going to find out what at the rate they were going. 

“I need her to be still for a second. Try talking to her.” Kara said, her arms reflexively tensed as another blow missed her head and hit her left arm. 

“Andrea! Please it’s me, Lena.” Lena called out obediently. “I was worried about you, can we please just talk?”

A thin voice echoed over them. “I have nothing to say to you.” Kara moved in an instant. Lena barely had time to react as she felt the immediate release off the wall and lightning pain in her ankle when she tried to catch herself and her foot slipped off the step. She took in a sharp breath and tried finding Kara in the darkness. She tried to take a step in their direction, but cried out in pain when both her ankle and side protested the move.

“Lena?” 

“Lena!” Kara said again the concern in her voice rising with her tone. 

“I’m ok.” Lena called back trying to mask the strain in her voice. “What happened? Where’s Andrea?” 

“Umm, well...” Kara’s voice ringed of the familiar tone she used when she got caught eating the last potsticker at game night. “I might’ve accidentally-on-purpose knocked her out.” She spit out quickly. 

Lena felt her close in on her again. “Let’s go back upstairs to the den. It’ll be harder for her to surprise us in the light of day.” Kara offered Lena a hand wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist so she could manage the climb back up the stairs without putting too much pressure on her ankle. Lena felt the slack weight of Andrea’s form folded over the top of Kara’s other shoulder. Kara struggled more with navigating the dark narrow hallway than she seemed to be struggling with carrying the two of them in their incapacitated states. Lena being slightly more awkward to deal with because her side hurt every time it brushed against Kara’s forcing her to walk in a way that avoided that.

Once up the stairs and back inside the large den, Kara let go of Lena momentarily to set Andrea down on the couch. They’d have to wait for her to be conscious before they could get any answers. Lena struggled to stand upright feeling a bit woozy herself, the adrenaline seemed to be wearing off. 

“How did she get knocked out?” Lena managed to say through ragged breaths, her side was starting to throb immensely and she reached down only to feel it covered in hot sticky pools of blood. 

“I only flicked her temple with my finger, I swear!” Kara said as she spun around. Her face fell instantly now that she had a better look at Lena in the light and in a flash was at her side again holding her up. “Oh my God, Lena your hurt!” 

“I’ve been worse.” Lena felt the arm she was using to hold herself slip off the bookcase. Kara caught her and ripped her glasses away and stared intently at Lena’s side. 

“Nothing’s punctured, thank Rao. But you have some...” Kara struggled for the right word, as she gazed at thick chunks of wood that seemed to litter her side which Kara had left unprotected while guarding her head. “Rather large splinters on your side. You’re bleeding pretty bad, I’m going to need to take care of this immediately.” 

“Do what you need to do.” Lena said firmly. The pain in her ankle was now the least of her concerns and she didn’t dare look down at her side which was starting to ache with every breath. 

Kara lifted her up gingerly, and walked her over to the kitchen. She sat her down on the counter and hesitated. Lena watched Kara bite her lip as she held out her hands unmoving and noticeably uncomfortable.

“What is it?” Lena asked. 

“I need you to remove your blouse.” Kara’s face blushed when they made eye contact. “Some of the wood splinters went through the blouse entirely and I can’t remove them all with it on. I’m sorry.”

Lena nodded and began unbuttoning her shirt. The movements were slow, she was having to focus harder than she expected on the simple task. She winced and a moan escaped her lips when her arm grazed her side as she got to the lower buttons. Her hands started shaking, the strength she had moments ago slipping away as the pain replaced every coherent thought in her brain. 

Kara put her hands on Lena’s concern sweeping her face. “Stop, you are driving some of the smaller ones in farther. Let me take over.” Lena started to protest but then nodded her approval and tried to remain still. Kara finished unbuttoning the last three buttons on her blouse and slowly began removing one of her arms and then the other, careful to not let the fabric snag on one of the larger splinters that protruded from Lena’s side. 

“Ok now for the easy part.” Kara cleared her throat nervously and tried to sound light. She gave Lena a faint smile but there was something else hiding behind her outward optimism that struck Lena. She seemed angry. The look vanished almost as quickly as Lena had seen it, but it was there in Kara’s eyes, clenched jaw and tense muscles, she was mad. Lena automatically started to worry, but she was unsure of what she could’ve done. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kara’s voice. 

“Or I could pull out the large ones first, which do you prefer?” 

Lena blinked trying to pull herself together long enough to answer. “Larger ones first. Um, you’ll need to get a clean wash cloth or rag or something and water to clean the wound, or it’ll get infected.” Kara found a rag and some rubbing alcohol along with a small first aid kit in the next room and Lena nodded her approval. 

“Ok I need to move you slightly.” Kara touched Lena’s waist, and heard her suck in. “Sorry” She said, retreating back a bit and breaking contact. 

Lena shook her head. “No it’s fine, I’m fine.” Kara saw the sweat bead down Lena’s neck onto her collar bone and questioned just how fine she really was but took her at her word and stepped forward again carefully placing her hands on Lena's waist again, angling her just a bit more to where Kara could get a better look at her side without having to lean over the counter. 

Kara’s hand moved away from her waist moving to rest just above her naval on the flat of her stomach. Lena licked her lips suddenly feeling dry mouthed. Kara glanced up at Lena puzzled. "Your heart just started racing. What's wrong?" 

Lena swallowed. "The anticipation is starting to make me a bit uneasy." It wasn't exactly a lie and Kara seemed to accept it as she tried to smile reassuringly before she knelt down to inspect one of the larger chunks in her side. The light touch of her fingers as she moved ever so slightly readjusting her view sent electricity down Lena's back. 

She swallowed hard as she tried to ignore the heat that flushed her face and the tingle it sent downward. She blinked away the thought scolding herself inwardly. Where in the world is this coming from? The thought vanished quickly when Kara’s other hand touched the largest protrusion making her fight to remain still.

“It’s not that deep thankfully, but it’s one of the more thicker pieces stuck to you. This might hurt.” Kara said as she pulled the half inch thick piece of wood out of her side. It felt larger than what Lena expected and she let out a loud gasp before sucking in a lungful of air releasing it slowly, groaning as she did so. A damp hand towel was draped over her side before she had a chance to prepare for the next piece to be removed. 

“All done.” Kara said softly. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Yeah now for the other twenty-ish pieces.” Lena breathed as she felt the burning of the alcohol on her side.

“It’s finished.” Kara said simply. Lena looked at her and then down at her side, every last piece of wood was gone. She looked back up at Kara who had relaxed significantly, the tension and anger in her body from before nearly gone. “I figured ‘Like a bandaid’ right?” 

“That’s incredible.” Lena said a bit wide eyed and still a bit unbelieving. “But there were so many small ones too.” She said it matter of factly, but it came out almost as a question. 

Kara pressed on the damp towel a little more and Lena winced slightly. “I pulled those just after I pulled that one,” she turned her head slightly to her right and Lena’s eyes followed to see a long thick piece of wood on the counter along with other varying sizes that numbered closer to fifty than her presumed twenty. Kara laughed to herself a little bit. 

Lena turned as Kara tried to suppress it. “What is so funny?”

“You looked like a porcupine. For a minute there I wasn’t sure.” Kara teased. Lena wasn’t as amused but she relaxed when she saw Kara was genuinely smiling. The pain started to subside immensely now that her body was cleared of the debris.

“Thank you Kara.” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s over her stomach. Realizing that she hadn’t yet removed it. Her glasses were still off and Lena really took interest in Kara’s eyes for the first time. They were the kind of blue you could see from across a room, flecks of silver speckled that she had never noticed before and now wondered how she’d ever missed. She was suddenly aware of Kara’s breath quickening and felt her hand move slightly under her own. 

Kara broke eye contact first. She smiled shyly and slipped her hand away from Lena’s. She fumbled for her glasses laughing nervously as she stammered. “Yeah well you would’ve done the same I’m sure, if the situation were revised-reversed, I mean reversed, if the situation was reversed.” She squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose at the blunder and pushed past it with a smile and wave of her hands as if washing it away. Lena chuckled slightly at the sight and let the moment pass for Kara’s sake as well as her own. She wasn’t sure what got a hold of her, but she wasn't about to let it jeopardize the relationship they were only just beginning to repair.

“You were angry before.” Lena said changing the subject. She paused a little not sure if she should pursue it but curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't let it go unresolved. “Why?”

“You weren’t suppose to notice.” Kara said a bit dejectedly the smile vanishing from her lips. She pulled Lena's blouse off the counter and walked it to the sink. 

“If I caused it Kara, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” Lena never liked apologizing it took every bit of strength she had to tear down her pride to apologize, it had always made her feel weak. A lifetime as a Luther made her think that way. She was surprised she was being so apologetic now without even having a reason, something had definitely changed within her, she wasn’t the same person she had always known herself to be and a part of her loathed it and a part of her feared it, but neither stopped it from happening. 

Kara rinsed the blouse in the sink silently, pulling hairline splinters it would have taken Lena using a microscope to see out. The water turned pink as the blood washed down the drain. When she finished rinsing out as much blood as she could manage, Kara rung the blouse out and then sucked in a large lung full of air and blew a strong pointed gust drying it out. She set it down next to Lena, it was still a bit damp in spots and the blood was now a permanent dye on a once perfectly white blouse but otherwise better than walking out in nothing but her white laced bra. 

Kara stepped closer to Lena’s side with the first aid kit, pulling out a small thin piece of rolled up gauze. Lena let go of the towel she had on her side letting it drop into Kara’s free hand. She leaned back a little on the counter as Kara began wrapping a thin layer of gauze around her midsection preventing some of the larger gashes from dripping blood. It wasn’t until then that Lena noticed the tears that had trailed down her face. The shock of it made her heart lurch into her stomach. She was about to say something when Kara finally spoke.

“I was never angry with you. I was angry at myself.” Kara’s hand wavered a bit as she moved the gauze around again. 

“Kara.” Lena started but didn’t know how to finish.

“I felt powerless. I saw you, blood stained and injured and I panicked. I failed, I couldn’t protect you. You got hurt and that was my fault.” Kara breathed out shakily, trying to reign in the few tears that had a mind of their own. Lena rolled her eyes, of course the same pattern would continue to play out. Always the protector. 

“I’ve been through worse. You’ve saved me from the brink of death countless times. I sprain my ankle and get a few, albeit large, splinters and you feel this way? Forgive me if I’m being slow, but I’m failing to understand.” 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, I’m being ridiculous.” Kara said curtly. She tucked the end of the gauze into itself a little abrasively causing Lena to recoil slightly. She stepped back leaning heavily on the opposite counter as she swiped angrily at a tear that rolled down her face. 

“Don’t be dismissive.” Lena put her arms through the blouse carefully and began buttoning it up. 

“What do you want me to say?” Kara asked dispirited. “We are just getting back to a good place, I don’t know if you fully trust me yet and at the first opportunity I blow it. I failed at the one thing I promised myself I would never let happen again.”

“And what’s that?” Lena asked, unable to hide the bite in her words.

“That I would never hurt you again.” Kara’s voice broke before she could contain it. She pushed herself up to stand straighter but a tear rolled defiantly down her cheek destroying the strength she had left to hold her chin up.

“I don't always need your protection!” The anger that poured into the words surprised even herself. 

Andrea began to stir on the couch. Lena slinked off the counter, careful not to stand on her sprained ankle and turned toward Andrea. She looked back at Kara, her own voice about to break with emotion as she tried desperately to convey the sorrow she felt. 

“You’re right, I don’t fully trust you yet,” the hurt in Kara’s eyes made Lena almost regret saying it, but she continued anyway. “You’ve only just begun to open up to me about a part of your world you had hidden away from me for years.” She paused a moment as she buried the pain that still causes her. “If you have room to improve Kara try not being so overprotective." Kara pinched the bridge of her nose trying to secretly wipe a tear away but Lena saw through it. She felt the anger dissolve into sorrow. “Sorry I shouldn’t have lashed out.”

“I wasn’t the friend you needed me to be.” Kara blinked away the tears as she felt the weight of the words.

“Then... I guess, we know where to start rebuilding.” Lena’s eyes softened as she looked back at Kara. 

Kara nodded in agreement. “Yeah I guess we do.” Kara closed the gap between them and lent Lena her shoulder to lean on as they walked over toward the den and Andrea. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara said softly her eyes locking on to Lena’s as she tried to convey what words couldn’t. She held out her hand for Lena to hold onto once they were away from the counter and Lena accepted it squeezing gently. 

A weight lifted off Kara’s chest she didn’t realize she had been carrying around. They were getting better at being able to be honest with one another. The past couple of days felt more like faking it than anything else.


	6. Confrontation

#  Chapter 6

Confrontation

Kara shifted in her seat a bit uneasy. “What if she starts attacking again the moment she wakes up? We should have brought dampeners with us.” She got up and started pacing. She wasn’t wearing her supergirl suit and she felt limited by what she could do in the light, as Kara, without exposing herself, though she doubted Andrea saw her well enough in the dark to be concerned. 

“She said she’s obligated to do whatever Leviathan tells her, maybe she was following orders.” Lena stated. She held her right side with her left hand as she tried adjusting her position in the chair. She focused hard on her breathing trying to reduce the amount of worried looks she kept receiving from Kara, which were starting to annoy her more than the pain in her side. Lena watched her grow more antsy by the second and wondered at what point she might snap. Kara sighed heavily, and Lena couldn’t help the smile that formed as she watched, she was never good at waiting around. 

“Kara, you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.” 

Kara stood in place but her finger started tapping against her forearm. “I’m sorry, I don’t trust her. I want to be understanding, Lena, but” she balled her hands up as she tried to reign in the surge of anger she felt. “she’s a loose cannon. I don’t know what to expect from her. She’s not at all like the Andrea Rojas I thought I knew.” 

Lena smirked. “You aren’t exactly one to talk.” Kara gave her a sarcastic smile in reply and continued pacing, watching Andrea. “If it helps, I don’t trust her either. She was unresponsive to my attempts to make contact and the first I’ve seen of her in over a week, she attacks unprovoked. Something isn’t right, and I intend to find out what.”

“What did you mean before when you said she’s obligated to follow Leviathan?” Kara asked. 

Andrea put a hand to her head groaning as she started to rise to a sitting position. Kara took a step closer to Lena protectively, crossing her arms over her chest and pursing her lips the way she did when she tried to hide her anger. Lena touched her arm softly, “Let me try talking to her first.” Kara stiffened slightly at her touch making Lena let go prematurely, but she relaxed and nodded in understanding, her expression softening. “Remember you’re here as a concerned friend.” Lena remarked. Kara rolled her eyes, after the beating she just endured she couldn’t blame her. All she could hope for was that Kara wasn’t going to jump straight to justice before she could figure out what was going on. The main reason they came all this way was for her to try and reach out to Andrea. 

Andrea started to blink slowly, confused and still holding her head where Kara apparently had flicked her. Once they focused she froze at the sight of the two of them. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists but made no other move. Lena was more than aware of Kara, coiled and ready to spring the moment Andrea made any attempt to attack. She felt overwhelmingly powerless in an instant, two out of three people in this room were capable of leveling it and neither seemed to be on good terms with one another. She became acutely aware of the ache in her ankle and the shooting pains in her side and never felt more human.

“Where’s Supergirl?” Andrea asked cautiously, looking around the room. 

“She’s gone, some emergency pulled her away. She trusted Kara and myself to handle things from here.” Lena lied easily. Kara fidgeted but remained quiet. 

“And why would she think that?” Andrea snapped back. “I want nothing to do with you.” 

“Yeah I gathered as much when you tried to knock me down the stairs,” Lena replied. Kara glanced down at her sympathetically. She could hear the hurt in her voice. “I don’t understand why.” 

“You made your alliance, I am bound to mine.” Andrea fired back in answer. 

“To Leviathan? They’ve been crippled, what power could they still hold over you now?” Lena asked, she didn’t think it prudent to let her know Lex had his hands on the Immortals as they spoke. 

“As for my ‘alliance’ Supergirl just saved my life down there, something I never thought I’d have to worry about with you.” Lena admonished. “What happened to you? You aren’t acting like yourself.” Lena asked, trying to remain calm. “You didn’t want to kill her when the launch failed, you were coerced to by Leviathan. What happened after Alex let you go?” 

Kara’s eyes went wide, she hadn’t heard that Andrea had tried to kill her then. She made a mental note to ask Lena about it later. Andrea looked at her blankly. Lena leaned forward slightly. “Do you not remember?”

“All I remember is that Supergirl had to die and you got in my way.” She said, her eyes glaring. 

Lena looked at her stunned. “I got in your way?” She could feel the anger rising and tried her best to quell it. “You were scared, you were threatened and you didn’t see an out. With your ability you could’ve easily bypassed me to get to her, but you didn’t. So help me understand Andrea.”

“Why are you here?” Andrea deflected towards Kara. Kara straightened at being called upon unexpectedly. 

“Me? I’m uh, here as a friend.” She glanced over at Lena who offered a small smile of encouragement. Kara looked back at Andrea. “I was also concerned about you.” Kara tried to smile but Lena saw past it. She was genuinely trying to be sincere but the words fell flat. 

Andrea didn’t seem to notice though and Lena pressed on to the matter at hand.

“Where have you been Andrea? We haven’t spoken in over a week, I tried contacting you and you never responded, you didn’t show up for work, you just disappeared.”

“I spoke with you not two hours ago.” Andrea said through gritted teeth, “I’ve been in contact with you everyday, almost every hour. You knew I was here the whole time. You are the one who suggested I come here.”

Kara’s arms fell down to her sides, confusion swimming in her mind. She turned to Lena and the same look of shock and confusion was written on her face as well. “No, we haven’t. This was the last place out of several I checked for you, hoping to find you. I never knew where you were, believe me I wouldn’t have wasted Kara’s time.” Lena said evenly. “I don’t know who's been keeping up that pretense with you, but I most certainly played no part in it.”

Silence fell over the room as Andrea looked between Kara and Lena, seeing them perplexed made her own confidence waver. “No, you spoke to me earlier today,” the ring in her voice almost questioning the words as they left her mouth. “You told me to stay put and that you’d take care of everything. That supergirl was your problem to deal with. Then I find you here, with her.” She looked at Kara her eyes narrowing with suspicion “Wait, where were you when Supergirl and Lena were downstairs?”

Kara’s face went white. She adjusted her glasses, shifting her weight. Lena interjected “She was still walking up the hill behind us, she kept stopping to catch her breath.” Kara stared at Lena open mouthed and when Andrea turned to face her she stammered back in response “y-yeah I’m, um, not use to walking in this kind of heat I guess.” She shrugged her shoulders and stole a glance at Lena who mouthed ‘sorry’ before Andrea turned her attention back to her. 

Lena felt deflated, she never spoke with Andrea, but someone did and masqueraded as her in the process. She felt the mild panic slip into her bloodstream, this did nothing but drive another wedge of trust issues between her and Kara. It was bad enough dealing with their own real problems, now she had to weed out pretenders. 

Kara interjected, “How can you be sure it was Lena?”

Andrea pulled her phone out and went through her call log. Her recents were filled with calls from Lena. “I’m no fool, Kara, I know who I spoke with.” Kara went silent and Lena stood up ignoring the flash of pain that went through her ankle. 

“How is that possible?” A look of disbelief and desperation crossed her face as she tried to reason away what she was seeing. She pulled her own phone out of her pocket and saw the outgoing calls to Andrea, phone calls where she had tried to contact her were there and never received answers to and others she didn’t remember sending. “What is this, some sort of sick joke?” Lena said as she tossed the phone onto the coffee table, wanting nothing to do with it.

“Don’t deny it the proof is there.” Andrea said as she waved her hand pointedly at the tossed phone. She turned her rage back to Lena. “Now where is my father? So help me Lena if you put a hand on him I swear...” 

“What? What’s happened to your father?” Lena asked, dumbfounded. “I spoke with him three days ago while trying to locate you, but he waved me off saying I had just missed you and that you had no plans to return anytime soon.”

Andrea rose off the couch, arm raised. Kara quickly put herself between them. “Think very carefully about what you do next.” Kara didn’t like threats, but she wasn’t going to underestimate her. Andrea’s hand flew swiftly, open palmed, at Kara in retaliation, and Kara caught it within an inch of her face. Andrea stared back stunned trying to pull away her hand from Kara’s and finding it unbudging. Kara released her wrist and took a step forward “You won’t get a second chance.” Kara warned. Andrea shot her a menacing look for getting in her way and Kara’s eyes flickered briefly with a flaming warning that sent a wave of fear through Andrea making her retreat back a few steps nearly falling back onto the couch. 

She reverted her attention back to Lena. “You spoke with him three days ago? That was the last time I saw him. And yet you say you didn’t lay a hand on him. I don’t believe you.” Andrea said methodically, she glanced back toward Kara briefly as she rubbed her wrist.

“What business would I have with your father? I haven’t spoken to him in years! It was a two second encounter. I don’t know where he is and I have not spoken to you since that day in my lab.” Lena said the air of calm nearly gone and replaced with exasperation. She was still trying to keep a level of control, but the situation was spiraling quickly. Who would have set her up against Andrea? What motivated them? 

“If you didn’t take him, then who did?” Andrea asked still unbelieving. 

“How well do you know Gemma Cooper?” Kara asked. Lena stared at Kara wide eyed. Andrea seemed taken aback by the suddenness of the question as well. “It’s obvious isn’t it?” Kara crossed her arms and sat down on the arm of the chair Lena was sitting in. 

Kara watched Andrea closely, she wasn’t nearly as combative now and Kara had the time she needed to think while they were busy squabbling. “We know Gemma is with Leviathan, but not much else. Given what I know, you only came after Supergirl, once Gemma revealed her identity to you and threatened you. You haven’t had any other contact with any of the other players in Leviathan, am I right?” Andrea shook her head listening intently as she started putting the pieces together herself. Kara continued on in her theory praying she was right and also dreading it, it would absolve Lena but raise a very serious problem with Gemma. “So would it not benefit Gemma to manipulate you, now that her alliances have been rendered useless, to do her bidding?”

“But what does she gain by pitting me against Lena?”

“Nothing, if I’m right and she’s the one responsible for this charade, she’s not working alone.” Kara looked down at Lena who was already clenching her fists knowingly. 

“Lex.” Lena said. Kara pursed her lips and gave her a sympathetic look. 

“If Gemma is working with Lex...” Andrea’s shoulders went slack as she processed what this could mean. “But what proof do you have?” She asked. “Aren’t you just speculating?”

Kara sighed heavily as she begrudgingly agreed. “It would explain the gaps in communication you and Lena have been having over who said what. She and leviathan have used your father as leverage in the past, unlike Lena, who doesn’t share the same pattern of behavior. So you tell me, is there something I am missing that would suggest anything otherwise?” 

“As much as I don’t want to admit it, you make a very good argument.” Andrea stopped rubbing her wrist and crossed her arms as she began to think. Kara saw a noticeable shift in her demeanor, she was how Kara had always seen her at CatCo, collected and focused on the future. 

“I need proof.” Andrea looked back at Kara warily. “I expect it on my desk by the end of the week.”

Kara nodded, Andrea was offering an olive branch, an understood truce between them to find out the truth. It meant no more fighting tonight and Kara breathed a breath of relief from the tension that had built up over the last hour.

“I’ll find it.” Kara said confidently.

“Then I guess I’ll see you back at the office.” Andrea turned her attention to Lena. “If I find out that this was all a ploy and you really do have my father, not even supergirl will be able to stop me from getting to you. If however, Kara is right, and I’ve been played,” she touched the medallion that rested on her chest, “then I’m destroying this once and for all and I’ll make it a personal mission of mine to make amends with you.” With that Andrea disappeared into the shadows, leaving Kara and Lena alone in silence.

Lena sat back in the chair putting her hand to her head. The entire encounter leaving her emotionally and physically drained. She felt Kara’s hand rest on her shoulder and the small contact of reassurance was like a balm of comfort for her soul. Kara had just promised an impossible task for her sake. “How? How do you plan on proving your theory.” Lena looked up at Kara.

“Not without help.” Kara granted.

“If Gemma is working with Lex...” Lena didn’t want to finish her thought.

“It would mean that the Immortals could potentially be released from their containment.” Kara finished. “The more I think about the possibility the more it makes sense.”

Lena nodded thinking about the implications. “He would have their complete trust further cementing his status within the organization. He would have the immortals loyalty, up to a degree, I’m sure. It gives him immense power, which is the only thing that drives him,” she paused before adding, “outside of killing Kryptonians.” Kara scoffed as she looked back at Lena. 

Lena’s hand rose to tap Kara’s. “It’s getting very late. Getting back to the car is going to become more and more difficult as the sun goes down, we should start heading back.”

Kara nodded and stood up from the arm of the chair. Lena winced as she stood up.

“Let me help you.” Kara offered as she grabbed Lena by the waistline careful to avoid the side that was injured, pulling her up slightly to remove the weight off her ankle. Lena put her arm around Kara’s shoulder for support and the smell of vanilla and coconut overwhelmed her senses. 

“It’s, uh, no, it’s ok I think. I should be fine.” Lena pushed Kara away and took a step and felt her ankle buckle under the pressure. Kara caught her and lifted her back up easily, putting Lena’s arm back around her shoulder and her arm back around her waist. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Lena, it was over a two hour walk to get here from your car, and we still have to trek back down the hill first. Why don’t I just fly us back to the car?” Kara suggested. 

Lena felt her stomach do another flip at the idea of Kara carrying her and she swallowed back down the feeling. “Um No, I think I can manage.” Lena looked at Kara, their faces so close they nearly touched. She looked away quickly. “Just let me lean on you a bit.” 

“Sure.” Kara said softly.

They slowly started making their way back down the trail. The sun was starting to dip below the tree line and the path was fading into the shadows. Once down the hill and back in the main part of the forest the canopy of trees blocked any remaining sunlight or moonshine from piercing the forest floor. Lena started growing more concerned about finding their way back to the car in time. The pace was slow and she was struggling to walk. Kara caught her from tripping over a large root that jutted out of the path. Pulling her close making her cry out from the pain in her side.

“Sorry.” Kara said as she loosened her grip, “are you ok?” 

“Yeah, just took me by surprise.” Lena tried to take another step and her foot landed wrong on a rock causing it to twist in pain again. She growled out in frustration at not being able to see. “Ugh this sucks, I’m sorry Kara.” 

“It’s ok, but I think it’s time for me to take the lead whether you like it or not.” Kara leaned down and picked Lena up into her arms. Lena opened her mouth to protest and instead just buried her face into Kara’s shoulder embarrassed. “Thank you. I feel so stupid.” 

“You sprained your ankle and your side is covered in holes, I think you’re allowed to be rescued from a long walk back to the car.” Kara took two small steps then Lena felt herself rising off the ground. She gripped her neck a little tighter. Kara stayed below the tree line following a path at this point only she seemed able to see. She could see the outline of Kara’s face and some trees that were a few feet away, but everything else was an immense void of black. She couldn’t even really tell how high up Kara was flying. Kara glided through the forest effortlessly and Lena’s mind wandered back to thoughts she kept fighting to repress. She shook her head trying to clear it. 

It took Kara 20 minutes to get back to where Lena’s car was parked under the large tree. The bridge they had walked across was below them as Kara ascended back down. The moon was shining brightly now that it wasn’t covered by the trees. She set Lena down softly near the passenger's side door. 

“Keys?” 

Lena pulled them from her back pocket and Kara took them from her. Her arm was still wrapped around Lena’s waist, she held her there for a moment their faces inches away from touching before she said in a near whisper, “I’ll drive if that’s ok with you.” 

Lena licked her lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty and forced a quick smile. “I think I might not have a choice in the matter.” 

Kara laughed lightly. “No you don’t, I was just being polite, if you had argued, I would’ve used force.” She gently pushed Lena up against the back of the car and Lena gasped. Her head went into a spin as she felt the weight of Kara’s body against hers and wondered what on earth had gotten into Kara. She heard the sound of the lock click and her brain came back to reality when she realized she was just trying to get the door open while keeping her steady. Lena rolled her eyes to herself and let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Kara helped her into the car and moved around to the other side getting in herself. She pushed the ignition and sat back in the driver's seat, her face looked flush in the moonlight, but before Lena could really tell Kara shifted the car into drive and pulled away.

“This is going to be a heck of a week.” Kara said more to herself than to Lena. 

Lena nodded in agreement. 

“I’m sorry your encounter with Andrea didn’t go like you had hoped.” Kara glanced over at Lena before putting her eyes back on the road. “I know you had expected it to go a bit differently than it did.”

“I didn’t know what to expect, I certainly didn’t think Andrea would take me on an emotional roller coaster ride.” 

“Tell me about it, her moods were all over the place.” Kara agreed. 

“She’s always been like that, ever since boarding school. It made for very volatile date nights.” Lena commented as she looked out the window. Kara gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter, feeling the plastic mold contour to her hands, as she let what she had imagined come to reality in her mind. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence, Lena nodded in and out of sleep the majority of the way. She shook her head to wake herself and noticed they were nearing her home.

“Are you hungry?” Lena asked as Kara pulled up to a drive thru. They were just around the block from her house and she wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to Kara just yet, so she was grateful for the detour. 

“Are you not?” Kara asked a little surprised. “I haven’t eaten anything, but a donut all day.”

Lena felt her stomach growl at the mention of food. “I could eat.”

“Ok good, but no drink for you, I’m afraid you’ll start leaking out your side!” Kara smiled mischievously as she pulled behind another car in line.

“I'm not a cartoon!” Lena gasped, but she couldn’t help the belly laugh when Kara started miming with both her hands drinking and spewing pretend water out her side. Lena softly shoved her to make her stop and Kara laughed along with her. The sound was like music to her ears. They hadn’t laughed together in so long, it overwhelmed her with happiness. 

After they ordered, Kara made the block to Lena’s pulling her car into the buildings garage and turning into the familiar parking spot designated for Lena’s car. She shut off the engine and handed Lena the keys before stepping out and rounding the car to help Lena out, grabbing the bags of food and the drink from her hands. 

“It’s funny how exhausted I just got all of a sudden just at being so close to my own bed.” Lena mentioned as she hobbled next to Kara. 

Kara nodded her head in agreement. “Let’s eat and then you need to get some rest, stay off your foot tomorrow, you have no business getting out. I mean it, if I see you at your office I’ll be carrying you out of it as Supergirl through the front door so everyone can see.”

Lena smiled widely at the thought and put her left arm up in surrender. “Ok. I promise I’ll try.” 

“Try?” Kara laughed and shook her head exasperated. “I give up. You're hopeless you know that.” 

“I’m incorrigible.” Lena corrected. “And trying is a big step for me, I’m not one to take direction from anyone. So you should feel honored.” She chuckled lightly as they walked up to her door. Lena reached back to pull the keys from her back pocket when Kara pulled her in for a hug. 

It threw her slightly off balance and Kara had to hold her up to keep her from stumbling, but the hug was the first real embrace they had shared in over a year. Lena’s arms wrapped tightly around Kara’s neck as she pulled her in tighter, cherishing the surprise embrace. When they finally separated their eyes met again and Lena had to catch her breath and willfully force her hand from touching Kara’s face. 

“What was that for?” She asked instead.

“I’m just thankful.” Kara replied smiling. “Come on, Let’s eat.


	7. Unlikely Alliances

#  Chapter 7

Kara was up before dawn, the night had been filled with unrest, leaving her with a hollow feeling she couldn’t seem to shake. She had until the end of the week to find evidence of Gemma working with Lex, specifically proof that she was the one responsible for Andrea’s father’s disappearance. It was a shot in the dark, and whether or not she actually was responsible was all speculation and way to buy time. The uneasiness of the situation had her nerves shot and she was up far earlier than she normally started the day. She did her patrol of National City a little slower this morning, listening and scanning the entirety of the town trying to find or hear some clue as to her whereabouts. It was, instead, exceptionally quiet. Not even so much as a car crash, which on any other day would have her smiling ear to ear. Today wasn’t that day. She wanted to hear something out of ordinary, she pleaded for it inwardly as she crossed the morning sky. 

All night she made checklist after checklist of things she wanted to accomplish before the day was over. Enlisting the help of her friends was top of the list. Follow up on the missing persons report on Andrea’s father. Find out more about Gemma Cooper. Finally discuss with Brainy the complexities of the containment tube and how one would theoretically be opened. The last thing on the list gave her the most concern, she prayed it wasn’t a matter of just twisting a lid. 

She desperately wanted to check in on Lena to make sure she wasn’t over extending herself. She knew she wouldn’t find her at home, but working away in her office probably limping from her lab to her desk and back like an idiot. She smiled a little at the thought of carrying her through the building and back to her apartment like she had threatened. The butterflies in her stomach returned at the idea and made her nearly change course, not to follow through on the threat, but just to see the girl that had made it impossible to think of anything else lately other than her smile or eyes or the way that her neck curved gently down before disappearing behind whatever blouse she was wearing that day. Kara huffed a little too hard forcing her body upwards in the air and shook her head trying to clear it. She was starting to get very confused about the feelings that were starting to surface. Never in their entire friendship did she ever think of Lena as anything other than a friend and yet ever since she had entered back into her life again, her thoughts were consumed by her. She felt betrayed by her own mind and body.

She changed her trajectory towards J’onn’s office, she needed to focus on the tasks at hand and worry about her feelings later. With any luck Alex and Brainy would already be there as well and she wouldn’t have to repeat her plea for help more than once. The entrance to the office was nondescript, if you didn’t know what you were looking for it would be easy to miss. J’onn seemed to like it that way. With as many alien clientele he had been getting lately it helped to have an inconspicuous office to do business through. 

“Kara, to what do I owe the pleasure?” J’onn said after answering the door. 

Kara felt the tension ease from her shoulders at the sight of him. “It’s good to see you J’onn. I need a favor, do you have a minute to spare?”

“For you, always. Come in.” J’onn smiled widely and offered his arm in a hug as he closed the door with his other.

“How are the streets?” J’onn asked indiscriminately. 

“Frustratingly quiet.”

“And what can I do for you?”

“I have a missing persons case I could use your help on.” Kara crossed the main entry and turned to face J’onn grateful not to waste time with pleasantries. 

“Who are you looking for?” J’onn asked.

Kara crossed her arms. “Andrea Rojas’ father, Bernardo Rojas. He’s been missing for about 4 days.” 

J’onn’s head sunk low and he crossed his arms. “Hmm, that’ll make things a bit more difficult. Trails tend to run cold after 48 hours. What leads do you have?” 

Kara sighed through her teeth. “Only a hunch that Gemma Cooper may be involved.”

J’onn straightened at the name and his eyes narrowed. 

“I see.” J’onn rubbed his chin, contemplating. “Obsidian is under a lot of scrutiny due to the failed launch, billions of people rendering their latest tech useless costing the company just as much in financial losses. The whole world had their eyes set on Andrea and when the stocks fell a whole number of people could have presumably gone after her father to get to her. So why Gemma, isn’t she on the board of Obsidian North, she’s been seen countless times working closely with Andrea.”

“She also happens to be one of the founding members of Leviathan. The same Leviathan that Lex was working with…” Kara balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. “The same Leviathan that barely leaves a carbon print on the catastrophes they set into motion, but you’re right, I have no reason to presume. So proving my theory seems impossible.” She punched her own hand, the speed and force creating a tiny shockwave that reverberated the air and sent some papers flying off J’onn’s desk. She breathed a soft sorry. 

J’onn watched with concern as Kara huffed and walked over to the closest pieces of paper and began picking them up and placing them neatly back on the desk. “You seem more worked up than usual for this type of case. Of course, I’m glad to help in any way I can, but what exactly has you on edge?”

Kara sighed. “Its time sensitive, I have to find, at the very least, some proof that Lena has no connection to her father’s disappearance.”

“Ah. Well I think I have a better understanding now.” J’onn gave a knowing look and crossed his arms as he waited. 

“Lena was the last person to have been in contact with her father before he went missing. Andrea has been receiving phone calls that she claims were from Lena but Lena didn’t place them. So either Lena is lying or someone is setting her up. Either way Andrea has threatened her and she has the ability to follow through on her threat. Even if I’m around it won’t be an easy task to stop her. She can manipulate shadows, appearing and disappearing at will between them. She’s not a killer, at least I don’t think, but she’s desperate and that makes people do things out of character.”

“You know Lena better than anyone, what do you think of the situation?” Kara turned to face J’onn. She knew what he was asking without him having to. Was Lena lying? She could also see the pained look in his eyes for implying it. She looked at him for a long minute before answering. “Lena has spent her whole life pre crisis and post trying to rise up from the Luthor name. Even when she used Kryptonite on me, she did so at a level that would only slow me down not kill me. Every action she took, wrong or right, she believed would help benefit the world not harm it. Even at my most angry, I knew at least that much, she’s not motivated by revenge.” She paused as she considered J’onn’s question again. “When the accusations were flying between Andrea and Lena, not once did Lena’s heartbeat falter. I believe Lena. She had no part in this. She was telling the truth.” 

“I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t promise you anything, especially with him being missing for as long as he has.” J’onn asked understandingly.

“Thanks J’onn.” She left quickly and started another circle around National City, her thoughts drifting back to her Lena. They were just beginning to be comfortable around each other again and she didn’t want to jeopardize it, but it was like starting fresh, the same jitters and butterflies she had when they first met all those years ago were back again. This time she didn’t seem to have the same level of control over her actions. She still felt Lena’s body pinned to the wall and the warmth of her against her knee, the smell of lavender on her velvet skin and those green eyes. Granted she did it to protect her, but the sudden closeness made her heart beat out of her chest. She thought for sure Lena had noticed, because she had kept staring back at her. Kara’s face flushed with warmth and she dodged a spire just before crashing into it. She found herself at the balcony before she even registered that she had landed. 

“Kara? I know, I promised, but I had someone drive me here I swear…” Lena’s face scrunched up nervously, “please don’t carry me out of my office.”

“Ha!” Kara laughed out loud and felt herself relax instantly. She walked further into the main office and felt her cape whip in the wind as the pressure of the air inside met the outside air. “I’m not here for that. I actually had a feeling I’d have better luck finding you here than at home. Though I can’t say I’m not disappointed that you are here and not resting.” Kara gave her a stern, but playful look and she heard Lena’s heart jump. 

“So you aren’t mad?” Lena limped a bit forward. 

Kara scrunched her nose up in a smile she usually saved for when she said something unintentionally funny and shook her head no. “I mean, I’d be happier if you were sitting down, but mad isn’t the word I’d use to describe how I feel.” 

“And what word would you use?” Lena asked, unable to contain the playful smile that crept onto her face.

Kara thought a minute and stepped forward. They were really close now and she could feel the warmth that radiated off Lena’s body. “Bothered.” She smiled. Her breath hitched in her throat at the realization they were so close and she suddenly felt very aware of Lena’s intense gaze. Almost teasing her. Kara tossed the thought out of her head and quickly tried to switch the topic of conversation.

“Um, How’s your foot?”

“A lot better today actually, it’s my side that’s been giving me the most grief, everything I own seems to be tight around the waist line and finding something to wear that wouldn’t rub me raw was difficult.” She moved her hand subconsciously to her side as she spoke and Kara’s eyes drifted from Lena’s eyes to her side. She tried to find words to say to keep the conversation ebbing, but none came and she backed away a bit to avoid feeling uncomfortable. She was stunning and it took all her willpower not to reach out and touch her. Lena raised her eyebrow curiously, as she waited for Kara to say something.

“I’m sorry I came by so unexpectedly.” Suddenly realizing she had no reason to be there. She showed up without thinking.

Lena smiled warmly, slow to respond as she matched Kara’s gaze. “Well, it’s good that you came by, I actually have something to show you. I was going to show you later, but since you're here…” Lena turned to her display and pulled up the video of Lex, Gemma and Andrea together during the world wide campaign of Obsidian North’s VR Launch.

“That was the same day I found out about Jeremiah.” Kara’s face fell at the realization. 

Lena looked at her sympathetically. “You had left early that day. Remember?”

“You visited me later that evening, gave me a book.” Kara acknowledged.

“Well after you left, this happened.” Lena fast forwarded the footage and let it play again. Gemma took the stand as Lex and Andrea stood to either side of her. “This launch has been a pet project of mine for some time, with Lex’s tremendous efforts we have far exceeded any expectations we could’ve hoped for and are projecting over 2 billion users will be online for the launch. This is a historic moment, one that will bring forth a new era. An era where technology will become the primary beacon of hope, you have used your lenses as a means of escape, as a means to communicate, dream, fantasize above your wildest imaginations. This is only the beginning of what we will offer you, the world will lay in the palm of your hands.” Lena paused the video.

“Do you see it?” Lena asked.

Kara took a step closer to the screen not sure where to look. “I don’t see anything out of the ordinary.” Kara relented. 

Lena zoomed in on the background and a figure stood out. Kara’s mouth opened as the shock started to take hold. “Is that… Lillian?” 

“I had no idea Lillian was out of jail. She was there that day, and I was ignorant of it. She and Lex are up to something and wherever my mom is, chaos follows.” Lena confirmed the coldness in her voice palpable as she stared at the screen. 

So much swam through Kara's mind instantly, how long had Lillian been out of jail, what was she doing there at that moment, how must Lena be feeling knowing that she was out again. The torment her mother put her through, Kara couldn’t imagine the traumas she had to endure mentally and physically with that woman. She didn’t know how to respond. She hated how much pain just seeing her on the screen caused Lena. Kara touched Lena’s arm and saw her blink back the tears that threatened to flow and then the anger that flared up in its place. 

“I just don’t understand how anyone can be as heartless as that woman. And yet she’s pathological, she truly believes what she does is from love.” The vile that Lena spewed when she emphasized the word love made Kara flinch in response. “And now she’s roaming around free, unrestrained. There’s no telling what she’s capable of, this new world we now live in still holds too many secrets for my liking. And she loathes you and your cousin just as much as Lex. She will use me if she thinks it’ll help her get to you.”

“All we know is that she is out,” Kara spoke slowly, trying to help pull Lena back from her anger. “We don’t know anything else, but if anything happens, I will be by your side.”

“She’s so manipulative. After everything we’ve been through, years of not trusting each other, me with Supergirl and you with me. How can we think we have the kind of relationship that can go through her hell and brimstone?” Lena countered her eyes full of worry. 

“I think despite our issues we are stronger together.” Kara assured her. Lena nodded solemnly in agreement, the anger slowly dissipating and all Kara wanted was to change the subject and help take Lena’s worry away. “Besides, there aren’t any secrets between us anymore, big ones anyway. Other than perhaps what we both look like naked.” Kara froze as the words came out of her mouth, and felt her face go as red as a tomato. Lena stared blankly at her taken aback by the comment. 

Kara laughed nervously. “That was supposed to lighten the mood a bit.” She hid her face in her hand and scolded herself inwardly, when she looked up, Lena was still expressionless.

A blush formed on her cheeks. “Well you definitely helped take my mind off my mother.” Kara felt Lena’s eyes drift below her own onto the rest of her body and back up again. That sent a thrill up her spine she hadn’t anticipated and it left her feeling very awkward and giddy at the same time. She looked back up at Kara and cleared her throat and shifted her attention back to the screen. 

“Well this conversation took a turn…sorry.” Kara commented, before she lost all sense of direction.

“It’s fine and you’re right, there’s still one more thing you need to see.” Lena threw up another video, she tried to keep her eyes solely on the display and kept failing. Kara took a slow breath and tried to settle her heart rate, they had never flirted that close to the line before. She glanced at Lena, and swallowed hard and had to force herself to focus on the screen where Gemma was now in her office staring at the displays along her back wall.

“This was taken a few days later.” Lena commented as she let the footage play. Supergirl watched Gemma for a bit, she was unmoving and seemed to be mesmerized by whatever she was watching. 

Kara stared back in confusion. “I’m not really sure what I should be looking at…”

“Wait for it.” Lena said. 

Kara watched as Gemma continued to stare at the screens, her body seemed tense but otherwise nothing seemed out of sorts then she saw movement on the lower part of the screen and watched as Lex walked into her office. At nearly the same instant Gemma whipped around and the screens on the back wall flickered and Gemma’s face transformed into what Kara thought looked a lot like the terminator. She stared back in amazement as she watched not only Gemma's body transform but the screens behind her seemed to have reflected the image as well. 

“She’s not human?” The words sputtered out of her mouth incredulously. As she stared at the image, what looked like a very metallic version of the Greek mythological creature, Medusa, yet except for snakes it was metallic-like tentacles protruding from her head. “What is she?”

“A Jarhanpurian I would imagine, based on the information we had received at the Fortress of Solitude…” Lena surmised and started to grow uncomfortable, that was when they were retrieving weapons and Lena reversed the defenses on her, exposing her to Kryptonite. 

Kara looked over at her knowingly and touched Lena’s arm assuringly. “It’s in the past Lena, let’s just leave it there.” She saw Lena’s gaze shift from her eyes to her hand and smiled before removing it. All the previous flirting making them both more sensitive to otherwise innocent gestures of goodwill.

“Um, so… Jarhanpurians, I studied their species on Krypton. Their planet, Jarhanpur, was destroyed. Rama Khan, Tezumak, Sela and Gemma all came from there?” Kara contemplated as she started putting pieces together, “that explains why Brainy was able to contain them then. Jarhanpurians have one main weakness; technology, specifically their technology and Coluans tech, which the latter is what Brainy used on them, but if that tech was used and Gemma is one of them how was she not captured as well?”

Lena shook her head unsure how to answer, “We can watch more of the footage but from what I have gathered she calls herself Gemmanae. She reports to someone she has only referred to as the Elder and she has the ability to manipulate technology. She has also referred to herself as a god when talking to Lex…my best guess? She somehow used her own ability to manipulate technology to avoid being captured.” 

Kara narrowed her eyes as she let the image on the screen and the details Lena summarized sink in. Lena fidgeted with the remote before continuing. “It’s not the proof you need to convince Andrea that Gemma took her father, but…”

“It’s more insight into who Gemma really is and what she’s potentially capable of.” Kara took her eyes off the screen and focused on Lena. “This is amazing, I can’t believe you found this footage. How did you manage it?” 

Lena smirked and shrugged her shoulders smuggly, “Brainy isn’t the only one whose capable of impressive hacking. Truthfully, I was actually looking for more information on Andrea and I ran across this by chance.” 

“Well I’m going to head to CatCo, maybe I can gather information from Gemma’s office there or find out something more about her relationship to Andrea.” She smiled and started to walk back towards the balcony when Lena stopped her.

“Wait, you never said why you came by in the first place.”

“Oh, right. I guess I didn’t.” Kara put her hand to the back of her head. “Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?”

“No.” Lena said as she crossed her arms. “But accident or not I’m glad you stopped by. It sorta feels like old times.” She smiled and looked Kara in the eyes warmly. 

“Yeah, it does. Maybe I’ll make it more of a habit again.” Kara felt her face flush with the attention.

“I hope you do.” Lena bit her lip and smiled when she saw the look on Kara’s face. 

“You know, if you're not busy tonight maybe you could join me for dinner?” Kara spoke on impulse and immediately felt like she overstepped, and started stammering sorrys and rain checks before registering Lena’s voice. “...I said, I’d love to. But is eight ok? I have a pretty stacked calendar today and will have to run home and change beforehand.” 

“That works for me.” Kara pointed to the window. “I should get going, I’m already late for work. I’ll see you?”

“I’ll be there.” Lena assured.

Kara threw her hair up in a soft bun and put on her glasses. She took one last look in the mirror and decided against wearing lipstick, rubbing it off. It left a stain on her lips, but the muted color was better than the bright red. She straightened her blouse and grabbed her hand bag. As she locked the door to her apartment she glanced at her watch and sucked in a deep breath. She was very late and had just missed the morning meeting. 

She grabbed her phone and dialed. “Hey Nia. I’m running late to the office today.”

“Big surprise. No worries, I’ll cover for you, so I take it you went to patrol the rally then?”

Kara crumpled her nose in confusion. “No, what rally?”

“There’s a huge rally downtown, thousands of people and aliens, they are all gathered in support of the new Governor.”

“What? The election isn’t until next year.” Kara said confused.  


“The previous governor passed away last night. Heart failure. You’ll never believe who the new Governor is.”

“At this rate I’m not sure you could surprise me.” Kara replied.

“It’s Lillian Luthor.” 

Kara nearly dropped her phone. “Wait what??” 

“Yeah, apparently she was the lieutenant governor post crisis and next in succession.” Nia said over the phone. “Everyone is scrambling here with the news. The rally kind of took a life of its own. If you aren’t already there I’d suggest you go, you can get a story out of it and find out what Lillian’s first move in office will be.”

“I’ll head there now, but do me a favor and see what you can dig up on Gemma Cooper. I need known locations that she visits frequently, see if she’s ever been in contact with Bernardo Rojas, Andrea’s father in the past month or so and also find out what her connection is to the Luthor’s. Do it discreetly though.” Kara hung up before saying goodbye and rushed over to the rally. Thoughts of her conversation with Lena crept into her mind. She couldn’t believe she had been so brazen and Lena just took it in stride. It made her question everything she thought she knew about herself and her best friend. Were they flirting with each other now? Was that now a part of their dynamic? She shoved the thoughts back down.  _ Not the time, Kara.  _

Lillian had been keeping a very low profile post crisis. So why suddenly be in the public eye? She was planning something. Or worse seeing a plan to fruition. It was a chess move, like anything Lillian ever did, but what she was planning and how far along she was had yet to be seen. It made her feel anxious and when she felt anxious she wanted to punch things. 

The rally was bigger than she had anticipated, blocks and blocks of downtown were jam packed with people shoulder to shoulder. Kara pushed through the crowd slowly trying to work her way through to the media stage where swaths of cameras and reporters all stood gathering for the commencement. As she made her way up the stands she heard a familiar voice call out her name. 

“Clark?” Kara said stunned as she turned in his direction. “What are you doing in National City?”

“I’m here on business” He pointed to the stage where Lillian would be appearing soon. “But seeing you is always a bonus.” He said with a smile. Kara beamed from ear to ear. 

“Superman in National City? Don’t get me wrong I love seeing you, but I can't help feeling anxious when you're here. Something always seems to happen when we meet up.”

“Well then their presence won't help so don’t look over there.” Clark said as he moved his head to the left. Kara followed his gaze and found Barry waving in the crowd. “Or up there.” Clark turned to his right and up above them on a roof of one of the larger buildings in the area was Cate Cain. She smirked in acknowledgment but quickly reverted her attention back to the stage. 

The smile from Kara’s face was replaced with a frown. The mood changed drastically as she let the weight of their appearance sink in. “What’s going on?”

“Cate found evidence that suggests Lillian may have been the one to remove the late governor.” Clark spoke in almost a whisper to avoid being heard by everyone around them. 

“I was told he died of heart failure.” The crowd was in an uproar of applause and idle chatter. 

“That’s what we are led to believe, yes, but we aren’t so sure.” He held out his hand and Kara looked down to see a com device. She took it and placed it in her ear. 

“Hi Kara.” Barry sounded off in her ear. She looked over in the crowd to find him in a white shirt, blue jeans and a red hoodie. 

“Yeah, real rude. Next time invite me to join the party too. It is my city after all.” She smiled but the annoyance in her voice still made itself known. “So fill me in Cate, what evidence, do you have?”

“Nothing that ties her directly, but she’s too smart to get caught so easily. I’ve been tracking her movements for months now, she’s been dealing in the art world since post crisis, staying off radar and visiting Lex to play a game of chess here and there, but in the last month she’s been making big financial moves. There have been several offshore accounts she’s consolidated. She just recently made two substantial acquisitions. A water company in National City, Central City and another in Gotham.”

“I’m not seeing the connection yet.” Kara said. “What does that have to do with the governor? And why does it warrant all of you here today?”

“The water companies are shell companies to hide money, but she’s using them for something else as well. All have very intricate tunnel systems and she’s been making frequent trips to them in the past few days. I’ve seen her corresponding with, Gemma Cooper? I can’t find anything on her, she’s like a ghost on the web, no mention of her other than that she is on the Board of Obsidian North. Still haven’t found out what the connection is between them and why they have been meeting regularly. But everything I have found and then the news this morning about the governor suggests something is happening today at this rally. I’m not sure what but I wanted to be prepared. So I called Barry and Clark, and I thought Barry was going to inform you but it looks like he dropped the ball.” Cate voice tapered off into condescension and even from a distance Kara could see the glare she was throwing Barry’s way. 

“I’m sorry, I went to go look for you but you weren’t home and I tried calling but you didn’t have your cell. So I figured you were out, you know, doing super stuff…” 

“It’s fine, no hard feelings. Now let me tell you what I know. Short version: Gemma is an alien species known as a Jarhanpurian, she is a member of Leviathan and has the ability to manipulate technology, which would explain why, Cate, you’ve been having difficulty finding anything on her that she doesn’t want you to see. It is also why we think she was able to escape being captured.”

“Whose we?” Clark asked.

“Lena and myself.” She answered. She saw the unease that information brought Clark. He had a deep distrust of any Luther and Kara had difficulty blaming him for it, but he trusted Kara and tried, for her sake, to give Lena the benefit of a doubt. 

Kara continued trying to catch the rest of them up to speed. “You’ve confirmed my own suspicions...” Kara sighed heavily as she let them let that information sink in. “If they are working together there is a chance they are trying to release them from their imprisonment.”

It also means if Gemma does have Andrea’s father then she has him as leverage against Andrea, and will probably be using that leverage to take advantage of Andrea’s ability. That was something she’d have to figure out on her own after the matter at hand was resolved. 

“Well looks like we all are on the same page now.” Cate said dryly. 

“So what now?” Barry asked.

A large roar of applause erupted and Kara saw Lillian taking the stage.

“Now we watch and see what unfolds next.” Clark said as he crossed his arms putting his undivided attention to the stage.


	8. The Revelation

#  Chapter 8

There was thunder in the air as the sea of people came to life in an instant. Lillian plastered on a wide smile and threw up her hand in a wave and then a second to settle the crowd before she began talking.

“Thank you, thank you all so much for the amazing support during such a tragedy. It saddens me deeply that I must bear the weight of this office so abruptly.” She paused while the crowd cheered. Lillian turned to her left and Kara's stomach flipped when she recognized the person standing at the end of the stage.

“What is she doing here?” Kara asked in surprise. The blonde curls, red lipstick and arched eyebrows stood out among the rest of the black suits and ties she stood beside. Gemma smiled tensely and made her way across the stage joining Lillian at the podium. Lillian welcomed her with a warm handshake and put her arm on her shoulder as she addressed the crowd again. 

“Please welcome a dear friend of mine, whom I think most of you know, Gemma Cooper.” Lillian let the cheers and the eruption of applause taper before taking a step back from the stage. Kara felt her blood boil, she fought the urge to attack her on the spot, the image of her Jarhanpurian form still fresh on her mind. 

“So that’s Gemma?” Barry asked.

“Yes.” Kara felt the words come out through clenched teeth as she tried to keep her feet solidly on the ground. 

“Thank you Mrs. Luthor. This joint gathering was held by my request. Due to Supergirl’s intervening, the launch of the VR Lenses was a complete loss. She has nearly bankrupted Obsidian North and has not given a clear answer to the public as to why. Her attempt to sabotage the VR we have all come to love begs a bigger question, is it not for us to decide for ourselves what technology we deem safe? Why did Supergirl feel it prudent to persuade everyone to disengage in a historic technology summit that would have had billions of people coming together simultaneously across the world? What was the threat? She has yet to publicize why she cost Obsidian North billions of dollars, creating a significant burden on its shareholders and costing thousands of people across the company their jobs and income.”

Another pause as she let the crowd react. The majority of the crowd siding with her and Kara could hear smatterings of “we deserve answers,” and “bring back the lenses” amongst other chants.

“Well she’s not planning to hold back is she?” Kara said beneath her breath. Clark put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

“She’s pomp and stance, and all mass crowds are moths to a flame, they follow blindly without thinking. She understands how to turn a crowd and she’s very skilled.” Clark commented. 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” Kara returned. “What are we doing sitting around for shouldn’t one of us be circling the area?”

“Be my guest.” Cate said dryly. Kara found herself rooted to her spot unable to move, transfixed on the stage.

Lillian walked back up to the podium rather quickly, a look of annoyance past across her features before she wiped it away with another plastered smile. “I know this is a most unorthodox inaugural in fact most cities wouldn’t have one, But what’s a gathering like this, but a wasted opportunity if I didn’t see a suffering, once very successful company in National city, thrive again? So it begs the question are cities that house heroes truly safe or do they become magnets for chaos and destruction?”

A rumbling of the earth shook the podium and the stage. Lillian looked stood stoic before rough hands of a security guard seized her up and took her off stage and away from the immediate threat.

Everyone in the media booth crouched instinctively except for Kara and Clark who stood at alert. Shouts and screams started to echo through the crowd as a large opening started to transform the ground below the crowd creating panic and disorder. A massive blob of mud and clay emerged from the enormous crater and a guttural growl groaned deep from the creature's chest.

She took off her glasses letting her suit’s nano tech form over her body and she shot up to the sky. Clark joined her in an instant barking orders “Barry, Cate, get as many people to safety as possible. Kara and I will handle this.” 

“Clayface.” Cate said curtly. She leaped from her perch and threw a series of small metal balls at the creature each one hitting its target with perfect precision. They started to explode on impact and liquid nitrogen engulfed the creature causing its limbs and body to harden.

“That will only slow him down; we have to move quickly.” Cate said as she repelled down to the crowd.

Kara immediately started doing a scan of the ground, the crater that had opened up below the creature looked alive as if the ground was feeding the monster, giving it its strength. Clark was already circling Clayface, blowing his icy breath, trying to induce a similar effect the nitrogen had. 

“You have to get it to a large body of water, it’s the quickest way to break down his form.” Cate instructed as she helped Barry clear the guide people towards buildings close by. Barry had already evacuated half the crowd and was working with Cate to evacuate the rest, when a large clay hand cut into his path forcing him to run through it falling out the other side, tumbling several blocks before he could recover. Clayface began growling and sweeped his arm in a wide arch letting the hard mud and clay wreak havoc with everything in its path. Kara laser eyed the hand making it crumble into fine dust only for Clayface to begin reforming a new one in its place. 

“Barry, create a vortex around him. I’ll freeze the air within it and speed the hardening process up, Kara it’ll be up to you to grab him and fly him to the Bay.”

Kara nodded moving into position. Clayface hardened almost instantly as soon as Clark’s freeze breath hit the vortex. Kara launched for the massive mud sculpture and lifted it up into the sky. Halfway to the bay Kara felt the clay begin to soften. 

“Oh great.” She breathed. The mud arms, which had diminished in size significantly now that they weren’t on the ground, tried to break free of Kara’s grip. 

“You’ll have to do better than that to make me let go.” She said almost teasingly. Instantly she was blinded, the mud arms engulfing her head making it impossible to see or breathe. She shot out a blast of heat vision and the mud melted away slightly, just enough for her to catch a breath and see the bay approaching fast. The mud and clay encapsulated her face again and she again shot out her heat vision. She heard a growl deep within the creature. 

“LET ME GO!” The guttural voice was ragged and deep. 

“Not a chance!” Kara managed before being forced back into a muddy darkness. She was above the bay now and she dove for the water at a breakneck speed. At impact Clayface began dissolving almost instantly. Kara flew up above the water and watched as it slowly broke apart. 

She swiped at her hair and her face and slung mud off. “Ugh, gross.” 

She tapped her com and gave the all clear and Cate said she was in her way to contain him and bring him back to Arkham. She sounded more than vexed that Barry was escorting her to be there, but they’d be here in a few seconds and that meant Kara’s job was finished for now at least. “I’m going to go home and take a shower. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

She flew onto her apartment balcony and began stripping her mud soaked suit and boots off. The smell of clay and sulfur lingering on her skin. “Gross, gross gross.” She muttered as she tried to shake out the remnants of mud still caked in her hair, not wanting to clean a mud trail through her clean apartment. She finally approved herself clean enough to walk inside and she grabbed a small towel that rested on the back of a chair she used to sun dry on the day before. 

“Oh sorry I should've called first.” 

Kara jumped at the voice and instinctively covered herself. “Lena! What are you doing here?”

“I came to, uh check…what happened to...I’m sorry but that towel really isn’t covering much.” Lena’s face was dodging glances and flushed red as she stammered on uncomfortably.

Kara looked down and went red. “Oh God.” She superspeeded into a robe and used the small towel to continue to wipe her face. “Sorry I wasn’t expecting company.” She apologized shyly. “What’re you doing here anyway?”

“Dinner remember? I still had a spare key. I hope you don’t mind. I let myself in, I saw the live feed, when that creature attacked, then it just went to white noise. I didn’t know what to think, and I sort of found myself here earlier than we agreed.” Lena touched her head “I’ve been on edge lately. I was concerned something might’ve happened to you.” 

Kara smiled a sympathetic smile and took a step toward Lena. “Well I’m fine other than smelling like a sewer. It’s been a weird day.” Kara chuckled and Lena relaxed a little. “It was nice of you to check on me though.”

Lena touched her forehead a bit embarrassed and looked back up. “It’s nice to be able to do so again.” 

“So lunch date it is. Let me take a quick shower and we can eat and talk.” Kara smiled reassuringly and pointed to her kitchen. “Help yourself to whatever you can find. Though I make no promises, I’m in desperate need of a grocery run and I was planning on going after work.”

Kara peeled off towards her room, her heart racing slightly, she had forgotten all about meeting up with Lena later today and to see her now was a surprise she hadn’t anticipated. She took a little longer in the shower than she had intended, the remnants of mud and clay washing down the drain were harder to get out of her hair than she had expected. She threw on a soft pastel purple shirt and denim shorts and rang out the majority of water from her hair letting it dry the rest of the way naturally, before finally making her way back into her den. 

When she threw back the curtain blocking her bedroom from the den she was surprised to see that Lena had fallen asleep on her couch with a glass of wine still tucked neatly into her hands. She chuckled lightly at the sight and crossed the room, gently removing the glass from the immaculately groomed hands, and placing it on the table next to her. She grabbed a small throw and covered Lena’s shoulders and chanced brushing a small wisp of hair away from her face. The touch made Lena turn slightly and her lips parted a bit as she fell into a deeper sleep and Kara took a minute to admire her.

She couldn’t help, but think how beautiful she was. Her long black hair which normally was up in a tight ponytail was down today and had a slight wave that flowed down past her shoulders, her lips which had a permanent red to them crinkled down into a small heart shaped point and she was dressed in a black blouse that had a deep V that rose and fell with each shallow breath.

She didn’t dare try and wake her up, she wanted her to get as much rest as possible. Being the CEO, dealing with corporate takeovers mergers and working with her R&D team all aside from the hours she spent on her own in her lab on scientific advancements, it was a wonder the woman ever found a moment to rest in the best of circumstances. With everything that had transpired in the last couple weeks it was no wonder she was feeling on edge. No one really gave her the credit she deserved and Lena never asked for praise. She averted her eyes and made herself walk away to avoid the feeling that started to creep into her gut. She left silently to grab groceries before Lena woke back up and put them away as silently as possible.

She made herself a pot of tea and settled into her chair comfortably with the book she had received from Lena when Jeremiah had passed. The book had brought her a lot of comfort during that time and she still enjoyed opening it up on occasion. The fact that it had been a gift from Lena while their relationship had still been strained made it more of a treasure. A couple hours went by before Lena began to stir and Kara let the book fall to her chest as she watched her friend stretch slightly and register where she was. 

“Good nap?” Kara asked, her eyebrow peaking with curiosity.

Lena blinked a few times and stifled a yawn. “I didn’t even realize I dozed off, how long was I asleep for?” 

“About 3 hours or so, enough time that we can make good on our dinner plans.” She smiled softly.

“Sorry.” Lena said though her cadence suggested she was less apologetic than she led on to be. She pushed the blanket down and spread it across her lap. She found her glass of wine and brought it to her lips taking a small sip. Taking notice of the object that lay across Kara’s chest. “Hey isn’t that the book that I…” Lena asked as she spotted the book that rested on Kara. Kara looked down and put a place marker on the page she was currently on before closing it and setting it on the table in front of her. 

“Yeah, I keep seeming to find new nuggets of wisdom each time I read it so I keep going back to it when I have spare time.” Kara curled up into the couch resting her head on the back cushion. She grabbed her still hot mug of tea and sipped at it as she got up and made her way to the kitchen. “So… what’s got you feeling on edge?” She started pulling out the food and preparing a simple dinner. 

Lena wasn’t really ready to leave the current conversation, curious as to what facets of the book Kara kept going back to and wondering whether they shared similar revelations. She saw a highlighter and a small notebook on the side table next to Kara and realized she not only had reread the chapters but had been taking notes and highlighting her favorite parts as well. It filled Lena up with a warmth of happiness knowing the gesture had meant a lot more to Kara than she had at first realized. She turned in her spot on the couch to watch Kara contemplating whether to follow her into the kitchen or not. She decided to stay on the couch, enjoying the easiness of just being back in Kara’s environment as she nestled herself further into the blanket.

“This whole thing with Andrea has been taxing, but truthfully, being back around you and seeing you again...” She scoffed lightly out of nervousness. “Lately the only thing that seems to calm me is when I’m around you… it seems to make everything else seem less complicated.” Lena saw the questioning look form in Kara’s eyes and nearly rolled her eyes at herself as she took a drag of the wine. “Ironic I know, given everything we’ve been through.”

“A lot has changed, the world has definitely gotten more complicated… and we are one of the few who remember what was lost...It’s a lot to process. I think being around each other again has reminded me more about that lately too.” Kara said understanding. 

“You've always had a way of being grounded more understanding. I wish it were as simple for me.” Lena said in admiration. “Towing the line between what we were and where we are now seems to only get harder to navigate.”

“Oh.” Kara said shifting slightly. “Where are we now exactly?” She grabbed the plates of sandwhiches and walked back over to the living room handing one to Lena.

Lena tilted her head. “Friends, but with scars, scars I wish weren’t there and yet I’m glad I have them.” She squinted her eyes and shook her head “I don’t even know if that makes sense. I just feel like I’ve lost so much in so little time.”

Kara sat silently for a moment letting her mind wander. “Any substantial loss can be a burden, I found that surrounding myself with people who cared about me, who enjoyed my company, but also wanted to see me succeed made it easier to forget the horrors I witnessed when I was younger. I had to learn how to hold onto memories of what once was and treasure them.” Kara sat silently. 

Lena was still, not wanting to break the silence. Though after a while her thoughts overwhelmed her need to be quiet. “Are you referring to krypton or what happened between us.” 

“Both.” Kara said plainly. “Losing my world was… horrifying. Everything I ever knew, everyone I had ever loved died in an instant.” She swallowed hard as she willed herself to continue. “Losing you felt strangely similar, Horrifying and final, I had kept something from you knowing that in doing so I was breaking a trust we had spent years building together. But unlike Krypton, I had control over the outcome of what happened between us. I could’ve prevented it. I lost my whole world twice in one lifetime.” Kara went silent. She had never admitted as much to herself, and hearing the words come out of her mouth surprised her. It didn’t make them less true and she found herself staring at her hands while she waited for Lena to respond. Her heart beating so loud she was sure Lena could hear it too.

“I’ve never heard you speak of your past before, not like that.” Lena sucked in a bated breath as she tried to skip past how Kara felt about her. 

“I don’t like to speak about it often.” Kara said quietly, still looking down at her hands barely breathing.

Lena nodded in understanding. “I think I’d like to hear more about it in the future whenever you feel up to it.” Kara tried to smile, but Lena could see her mind was transfixed on words yet unspoken.

Lena looked down and picked at a thread on the couch near her knee willing herself to push past the terrible feeling in her gut that screamed to acknowledge the second half of Kara’s confession. “I had to learn to cope differently, and wasn’t as fortunate with my upbringing as you were with yours. I had to rely on myself and couldn’t trust those around me. I was also self destructive and denied myself the right to feel, even trying to induce that feeling in others. I still can’t believe how blind I had been.” She thought about how obsessed she was with non nocere and shuttered at what all she sacrificed to try and achieve it. She looked at Kara and she saw in her all the love and hope that she had been neglected. She wasn’t worthy of that kind of love, of her. She tilted her head to the side as she mused. “Both of us orphans and both of us like opposite ends of a coin. Love wasn’t shown much in my home. It was viewed as a weakness. In a way I’m amazed we aren’t fated to be enemies like my brother and your cousin. It seems logical in its conclusion. We practically were this last year, I certainly treated you that way.” She tried to remind her.

“Well we aren’t boys fighting with their sticks.” Kara finally looked up at her. “And you are not your brother. I don’t think you see the same light within you that I do, and I mourned a loss of a friend, I never saw you as my enemy.” 

Lena focused on the thread of the cushion not daring to look up or respond, unsure how to keep her emotions in check if she tried. Kara moved slightly closer to her and she wished briefly to sink into the couch and disappear. “You’ve spent your life feeling like you were trying to get out of your family’s shadow, but despite what you believe, you outshine them in every possible way.” Kara's expression didn’t waver and Lena felt her face grow hot under her stare. “You didn’t grow up in a loving home, sure, which only amazes me more about the person you have become. You love fiercely, you care deeply, and you don’t compromise your convictions. I don’t think you realize how much it fueled me when you were around, how much it still does now that you’re back. How many times out of habit I’d fly to your balcony only to be reminded I was the last person in the world you wanted to see.” Kara’s voice tapered off a bit, she leaned back and pulled at her face rubbing away at a trail that had marked her cheek.

Lena took a sip of her wine finishing off the glass and setting it down. She pulled the blanket that was resting in her lap up further and avoided looking directly at Kara. “I have trouble seeing the person you described, in myself. Especially when I’m reminded of the regret I have in the way I treated you, and I treated you so horribly.” The sorrow was too overwhelming and her voice shook as she languished over it. 

“I’m going to have to start making it a point to remind you how special you are to me.” Kara said softly as she tried to meet Lena’s gaze.

Lena almost smiled at that, but the heaviness in her chest prevented it from coming to fruition. 

Lena sat forward as she lightly scruffed up her hair meeting Kara’s eyes as they both let the room fall silent for a moment. She couldn’t seem to look away from them, drawn like polar ends of a magnet. She felt the walls she had built up over the last year crack.

“I never hated you, you know. This whole last year, I intentionally blocked myself off from emotions to protect myself because I knew if I let you in… then I’d admit that I was capable of something I told myself I’d never allow myself to be after you told me your secret.” Lena’s voice was low, almost a whisper.

“And what would that be?” Kara asked.

“Forgiving.” Lena said.

Kara’s eyes stared into Lena’s questioning. The hope that she would one day be forgiven felt like a pipe dream, not something she thought she’d ever hear uttered. Lena was a prideful person and much of her actions of late conveyed forgiveness, her apologizing and seeking Kara out to help that day of the launch was a difficult step that Lena had taken. 

Kara’s own pride held onto the anger and hurt she had felt but that all seemed to matter way less now. There had been a noticeable change in Lena and it was more than just remorseful. Kara could see a bigger change that had been working, she was softer now, more understanding. She had been perfectly content in the effort she saw Lena putting forth, never allowing herself to believe that keeping her secret for as long as she did would ever be forgiven and accepting the burden. To hear the word spoken ignited an overflow of emotion she wasn’t prepared for and she found the relief of it too overwhelming.

Lena was at her side instantly, pulling her off the chair and into a hug. “I shouldn’t be crying.” Kara said through a tear soaked shoulder. 

“I should’ve said something sooner.” Lena replied, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” Lena stroked Kara’s back soothingly. 

“I just never expected you to ever say...never would’ve asked for it...” Kara pulled Lena into a stronger hug as she let herself enjoy the sensation of Lena’s embrace. Their heads came together eventually, their noses touching as the embrace softened. Lena wiped a tear away from Kara’s cheek and then swiped at her own removing the tear she felt rolling down defiantly. “I think its safe to say, neither of us expected to shed tears today.” 

“There’s a lot I wasn’t expecting today, tears were at the bottom of that list.” Kara wanted to say something more, but everything she could think of fell short in the moment, the words not holding up to the weight of the emotion she felt swelling inside her. This was new territory. She felt it like a bolt of lightning. They stood in silence for a bit and Lena tilted her head curiously to the side. Her hands still held lightly onto Kara’s arms as their embrace had softened but not fully broken.

“What?” Kara asked. 

Lena brought her hand up to Kara’s cheek. “Looks like you missed a spot.” Her fingers folded gently towards the back of Kara’s neck behind her ear, sending waves of electricity down her spine at the sensation. Lena pulled back her hand brushing Kara’s face slightly as she did so, showing off a flake of mud she had found behind Kara’s ear. 

Kara laughed and rolled her eyes. “I swear I’ll be finding more of that disgusting mud for days.” The tension falling from her shoulders as Lena rubbed it off between her two fingers and smiled. “Well I think I got the last of it…”

“Thank you.” Kara heard the flutter of Lena’s heart when their eyes met and she felt her stomach lurch at the way she just looked at her just now. Lena’s eyes suddenly drifted down to her lips and lingered too long. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat and she licked her lips subconsciously. 

“God you’re beautiful.” She said it before she thought it through, but she meant it and that kept her from looking away or retreating from her touch.

Lena smiled and emerald eyes looked up to sapphire. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re flirting.”

“And if I was?” Kara stared at Lena, her hands curling inward on Lena’s arms which still held her own. She willed herself to breathe, she wasn’t expecting to share so openly about her feelings and yet here she was, silent and staring as she let the words linger in the air. 

Lena didn’t seem to blink an eye, only plummeting Kara into a new kind of panic. She pulled away a bit and settled back back down into her spot on the corner of the couch. “It’s just that most women find me a bit...intimidating.” Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara playing at the insinuation. 

Kara scoffed lightly and felt herself relax. “I can believe it.” She moved back into her own chair and curled up in it taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Lena chuckled lightly before taking another sip of her wine. “Is that so? Did I intimidate you when we first met?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

Kara rolled her eyes at the understatement, feeling the tension leave her shoulders even more as the topic changed to an easier one, “I was shaking when I left your office.” 

Lena’s eyes lit up intrigued. “Really? Me intimidate Supergirl? I find that hard to wrap my mind around.” 

“Hey I’d like to think I’m a bit more three dimensional than that.” She quipped back. 

“Well I was intimidated by you too.” Lena smirked as she leaned back into the couch.

“Supergirl has that effect on everybody.” Kara admitted.

“Oh not Supergirl. Kara.” Lena corrected. The surprise on Kara’s face made Lena laugh. 

“I... intimidated you?“ Kara asked incredulously. “Pppffftt. I don’t believe it.”

“That day we first met and the days that followed, we kept running into each other and you were so full of hope and kindness and laughter, I had never been around someone so bright before. You unnerved me.” Lena admitted. She bit her lip debating on whether to say what she thought next. “I also couldn’t get enough of you. I was very attracted to you.”

Kara looked back a bit stunned at the confession. “Really?”

Lena laughed again “why else would I have bought CatCo?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders “I mean I guess I thought Morgan Edge was the main reason, that and I figured you were trying to control the narrative of your company and how people perceived you.”

Lenas eyebrows went up in agreement “I have to admit that was a major bonus at the time and also how I convinced my shareholders of the acquisition but being around you more often was all I really cared about.”

Kara sipped her tea unsure how to receive the revelation that Lena had had a crush on her. The mutual admission of feelings that went beyond friendship brought with it a flare of hope.

“I guess I just assumed after the men I’ve seen you date, that your interest only went one way.” Kara commented.

“I never presumed you’d be interested in anything beyond friendship either.” Lena added.

“What an incredible missed opportunity then.” Kara shrugged and a playful smile lit up her features. 

“You would be so lucky.” Lena said through narrow eyes playfully and then she looked down and laughed.

Kara bit her lip and looked down, she chuckled lightly but said nothing a feeling of regret washing over her again at not having attempted.

Lena grabbed her glass of wine and took a long sip. The evening was coming to a close, but she wasn’t going to be the one to signal its ultimate end. Knowing Kara had just admittedly flirted with her, and against her better judgement she had done the same, gave her all the more reason to stay.

She beamed when Kara didn’t say a word and joined her on the couch, casually lifting Lena’s feet up and placing them back down on her lap, both of them, weary of the conversations, were content to sit in a long silence. Kara threw her long hair up into a rough ponytail and adjusted her glasses before reaching across Lena’s legs to clutch the stem of her own wine glass that perched on the coffee table in front of them pouring herself a glass despite the tea that still sat on the table next to the now vacant chair. She smiled an easy smile that made Lena relax all the more into the soft couch as she tilted her head upon her resting arm and took another small sip while enjoying the view.

“You know it’s not polite to stare.” Kara said teasingly from the corner of her eye as she caught Lena watching her.

“Can’t help it. It’s surreal to be here in your apartment and I still feel like I have to pinch myself that you even want to speak with me. Plus your pleasant to look at.” Lena said looking down and tracing the brim of her wine glass with her finger. 

The comment made Kara blush and shake her head out of embarrassment which only encouraged Lena to continue. “You seriously are the most fascinating person I’ve ever met.” She quipped which prompted a shy laugh out of Kara.

“I’m actually pretty boring.” Kara half smiled as she held Lena’s legs. 

“Says Supergirl.” Lena mocked rolling her eyes. She laughed a light rare laugh that made Kara’s eyes dance with happiness. Kara started moving her thumb lightly rubbing small circles on her calf. Lena wasn’t sure if it was even a conscious movement, but the feeling was intoxicating and she made a point to not move a muscle for fear of making it stop.

“How do you do it?” Lena asked “What?” Kara replied a bit confused, still trying to shake off her smile.

“Make people gravitate to you so effortlessly. Seriously what’s the secret?” Lena pressed.

Kara shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t really do anything.”

Lena rolled her eyes and sat up, leaning forward as she inched closer to her testing the new path in their relationship to see how far it would lead. “Mmm not buying it, you know full well what you do.” Her Irish accent peaking through at the remark, the wine and lack of food playing at her level of control. 

“Is that so? Hmmm.” Kara laughed and brushed the hair out of Lena’s face smoothing the small stray that fell across the front of her face.

“You and I both admitted to a lost opportunity before Crisis happened. I’m merely encouraging a new one.” Lena tilted her wine glass. “This helps my courage though.” She pressed again, “So tell me.”

“I really don’t know.” Kara said just above a whisper, the smile lingered but the mood in her voice had changed lighting an ember of hope in Lena’s gut. Her eyes glassed over as she stared back at Kara. “Then give me your best guess.” She whispered.

“Hmmm.” Kara sighed nervously, her eyes narrowing as she thought intently. She bit her lip and leaned forward hesitantly, closing the gap between them slowly as she put her mouth close to Lena’s ear. She breathed a little before she spoke pushing warm breath past her sensitive ear and neck. Lena’s mood quickly changed more somber as her heart rate quickened. Kara whispered softly. “Then I guess,” She moved her hand up Lena’s calf to her knee. “If I have to come up with something...” Kara’s hand brushed against where Lena’s was resting, her fingers moving slightly at the contact parting to Kara’s advance. “I find certain people to be just as ‘fascinating’ as they find me.” Lena’s breath hitched, She tucked in her neck so that her lips and Kara’s were inches apart. Her eyes grew heavy in the moment and her senses, already dulled by the wine, left her feeling drunk with arousal. There was a pause and Lena and Kara both eyed each other and Lena looked down at Kara’s lips wanting desperately for the last few inches to close

“What are we doing?” Kara asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice. Her fingers entwined now with Lena’s started to hesitate. “I don’t want to lose you again.” She made no move to put space between them and Lena put her head on Kara’s for support as she felt the same overwhelming fear and felt herself sigh out at the loss of what she had prayerfully anticipated.

Kara’s lips crashed into Lena’s hard, filling Lena with both surprise and need. The kiss softened quickly and she savored the sensation. Lena’s own lips pulled at Kara’s, a moan escaping her mouth when they parted briefly. A look of concern crossed Kara’s face before Lena pulled Kara’s lips back to hers, locking them into another embrace, opening her mouth wider to taste her and vice versa. 

Kara’s hands flew to Lena’s face as the kiss deepened and grew more hungry. Lena felt Kara’s fingers wrap into her hair as her tongue lightly touched the top of her lip causing Lena to sigh into it. All the emotion that had been locked away seemed to rush out like a flood and Kara moved slightly and Lena’s leg fell around her waist, her hands wanted desperately to roam but she kept them from moving past her face and arms. “You’re so soft.” Kara moaned as she broke the kiss to look at Lena.

Lena squeezed Kara’s leg, pulling it further into her as she used it as leverage to lean forward, pushing Kara to her back and kissing Kara again slower and more passionately and loving that Kara relaxed into it, kissing her back with equal intensity. She took pleasure in the moan that softly escaped Kara’s lips at the contact.

She didn’t want to stop, but she pulled back regardless, having to close her eyes and look away to avoid being tempted further. Kara arched up at the broken contact and looked up at Lena propping herself on her elbows. “What- why did you stop?” She asked breathlessly.

“I don’t trust myself to continue.” Lena smiled when Kara’s eyes seemed to glow at the comment, her face turning bright red.

She went to get up, but Kara stopped her putting her hand on top of Lena’s thigh holding her there. She looked down at it briefly before slowly returning her focus back to Kara’s blue eyes. “Don’t leave.” Kara said softly. 

“You are not making it easy for me to.” Lena glanced down curiously at where she was now being pinned. Lena lightly touched the hand that held her and traced it along the forearm and back down again. 

“I don’t want whatever this is to end after tonight.” Lena’s eyes snapped back up to see Kara’s expression had changed again, more unsure and worried.

“It won’t be because of me.” Lena assured softly, her heart swelling. “Not when we’ve both agreed there’s something more here.” Lena breathed before pulling her in again, the kisses weren’t as hungry and hard as before, the rhythm and pace slowed as they both savored the moment. Kara pushed herself up, moving her hands around to Lena’s back pulling her in closer. 

“You are going to have to stop now.” Lena panted as Kara started caressing her neck, softly sucking on the sensitive flesh, sending waves of pleasure through Lena’s body. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Kara asked as she continued kissing downward from Lena’s neck to the center most exposed part of her chest. 

Lena couldn’t register a word in her brain as she breathed out a low moan surprised at both how turned on she was and how forward Kara's advances were. She pulled herself away with the last of the will she could manage. “No, but I don’t want to rush this either.”

Kara groaned but let go. “And I thought I had super strength.” Kara teased as she sat up and straightened out her tank top. 

“I want to see you tomorrow. Or do you have other plans?”

“I have somewhere I need to be, you know, trying to locate Andrea’s father... and I’m having dinner with Alex and Kelly.” Kara said disappointedly. She smiled and floated smoothly off the sofa and stood in front of Lena offering her a hand up. She didn’t let her hand go, lacing their fingers together. “Why don’t you join us?” Kara saw the mixed expression on Lena’s face and faltered. “Or would that be too weird?”

Lena bit her lip. “I don’t know, I’d like it to be just us for a bit, figure this out first? Is that too selfish?” 

“Not at all. I understand….I’m going to wake up tomorrow and think this was all a dream.” Kara said softly. 

“Well then I’ll just have to remind you again in the morning.” Lena countered. “Goodbye Kara.” She slipped her hand out of Kara’s and made her way to the door.

“See you soon, Lena.” 

The flutters in Kara's stomach turned with excitement and fear as soon as the door closed. They had just stepped off into something that they couldn't come back from easily.  _ Is this what I really want? _ The self doubt started to creep into her thoughts almost instantly. Her hands went to her lips subconsciously as she began to feel the cold panic of it ending badly and severing their relationship irreparably. Did they just make a mistake? She heard her phone buzz on the kitchen counter and walked over to it. 

_ Stop overthinking and go to sleep. What just happened between us was amazing and I can’t wait for it to happen again. _

Kara almost laughed out loud and texted back.

_ Didn’t realize you were a mind reader.  _

_ I'm a woman of many talents _

_ Texting and driving shouldn’t be one of them.  _

_ Always the hero. Good night Kara. _

_ Good night Lena. _


	9. The Hideout

#  Chapter 9

Kara closed her eyes as she tried again. Trying to remember the sound of the air within the cabin when Andrea would appear, it was a whoosh followed by a bit of a popping sound, that resembled a muted balloon pop, but it was unique enough that Kara focused her attention to listen for it. 

The mass of people below filled the air with indiscriminate chatter and fogged her senses as she tried to hone in on the one specific sound. Andrea had not been present since that day at the cabin, despite her saying so. She felt the anger boiling in her gut at the pressure of trying to hear it and heard herself growl out in frustration. 

“Take it easy Kara, you're too tense. Try relaxing a bit.” Clark was hovering up beside her. “What are you listening for?” 

Clark had coached her before on the trick of trying to locate a new sound. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Only this haystack was the size of a city. “Andrea has a unique sound signature when she...teleports, for lack of a better word. I’m trying to listen for it to find her.”

Clark flew to face her head on. “First take a deep breath and try to relax every muscle in your body.” 

Kara closed her eyes and focused on releasing the tension first from her clenched hands and jaw allowing the rest of her body to follow suit. She exhaled slowly, releasing the last bit of tension she felt in her neck and shoulders.

“Good, now I want you to focus on a sound you can pick out easily, something that you can find almost instinctively.” Clarks voice was low and soothing, almost hypnotic as he guided her in the task.

Kara didn’t have trouble pulling the sound towards her, she did it just as easy as breathing and the sound of the soft drum of the heart beat came front and center to her mind the steady beat like a salve relaxing her further. “Got it.” She said softly, almost smiling.

“Great, that was impressively fast. Now think about what you did to find that sound.”

Kara’s eyes snapped to Clark’s, “I didn’t do anything different.” She said in frustration.

“You did more than you realized. I asked you to find a sound that was familiar so that it would be easy, but the principle in locating it is the same as finding Andrea.” Clark instructed. “Now think about what you did.”

Kara furrowed her brow as she listened to the soft rhythmic heartbeat across the city. She had no idea what she was doing, it was second nature for her to pick out this particular sound, it often soothed her to hear it knowing that the gentle face on the end of it was attached to sinfully soft lips. Her face flushed at the memory and she felt her own heart rate increaseing, she tensed up and lost focus and instantly the heart beat got washed out in the noise of the city before returning to her ears again as she recollected herself and slipped back into a relaxed state.

Kara’s eyes opened wide in realization. It reminded her of a brain teaser trick Jeremiah used to play with her when she was a kid that dealt with blind spots. He would take a piece of paper and draw two dots and have her focus on one until the other dot seemingly vanished off the paper. It was a rough analogy, but it helped her clarify in her mind what was happening; her ears were in essence playing tricks on her and creating blind spots when she tensed up and lost focus. 

“I think I understand...” 

“Now try it with Andrea.” Clark encouraged.

Kara exhaled and focused on the cabin, specifically the stairwell and the sound the draft of air she had heard just before Andrea appeared. 

Twenty minutes of complete silence went by. Clark hadn’t moved an inch; he allowed Kara the time to focus and listen. It took a specific kind of strength for Kara not to lose track of the task as she admired her cousin's patience. She had been coached and trained before, by J’onn, Alex and several others. Egos abounded with each as they all tried to chime in words of advice or encouragement, none of which Kara despised, but the silence from Clark brought its own kind of training. It forced Kara to figure it out on her own, and develop the skill in a way that came naturally to her. It was Kryptonian at its core and it made Kara struggle with nostalgia of the past and the urgency of the present simultaneously. Kara was just about to give up when she heard it, the rushing of air followed by a dull pop. Her eyes snapped open and her body turned around mid air facing the opposite direction. 

“Where?” Clark asked intently. 

“Below ground, off the bay.” Kara answered.

They shot off in tandem towards the sound. The swell of pride at being able to hone in a new skill made Kara feel just a bit lighter in the air than normal. 

“Excellent job, that took me years to master, at this rate you should have it mastered in far less time.” Clark praised.

“If so it will be attributed, in part, to your teaching.” Kara complimented in return. 

"I'm just glad I'm able to offer help when I can." Clark smiled that charming smile which came effortlessly to him. Kara did a barrel roll around him coming up under him and blew a large puff of air which knocked him off course startling him. He quickly self corrected but not before Kara called out "Last one there buys dinner." She disappeared in a blink, the air around her collapsed onto itself sending out a crack of thunder into the air. 

She heard him, several miles back, call out "Cheap shot! You're already faster than me!" A second crack of thunder let her know he had accepted the challenge.

She laughed and called back to him "You're going to lose with that kind of attitude."

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed down from above by a large gust of wind. "I never lose." Clark laughed as he flew past her and she shot herself forward matching his pace. 

"Careful, Clark, your head is going to get so big you'll lose your ability to fly." Kara teased. She looked forward and nodded ahead of her. "Finish line is the shore line."

He smirked and they both launched themselves forward racing neck and neck until they started to approach the bay. Kara threw her hands out in front of her and swung them back in one fluid motion pushing herself slightly forward and crossed the line of the bay just before Clark. 

They both smiled at each other and slowly started throttling down on their speed as they approached the spot where Kara had heard Andrea. “This is it.” Kara said as they approached what looked like a concrete bunker that had stairs leading downward. 

"Well I guess I owe you dinner." Clark said smiling. Kara beamed as she and Clark descended down towards the concrete stairs. 

"I'll be looking forward to it." Kara said proudly.

“This is it.” Kara said as they approached what looked like a concrete bunker that had stairs leading downward. Clark walked in first while Kara took up the rear following behind. The cold concrete reverberated with each step of the sound of their feet as they descended. Clark and Kara in near unison floated up just enough to avoid warning anyone below. “Great minds…” Clark commented as he glanced back at Kara who was too focused on what they would discover to acknowledge the comment. They pressed forward descending to the bottom with barely a sound and came to a large opening, the tunnel branched in three directions and they paused at the fork and debated. 

“There’s voices coming from this direction.” Clark spoke softly to Kara who nodded as she scanned the remaining two tunnels.

“There’s a guard and a lead door this direction. That tunnel is a dead end, leading back to the surface.” Kara added.

“So we split up for now. You find out what you can hear. I’ll take care of the guard and whatever’s on the other side of that lead door.” Clark touched Kara’s shoulder as they crossed paths, but said nothing more. 

Kara made her way towards the distant chatter. The voices mixed together and echoed off the walls of the tunnel making it difficult to distinguish. As she drew closer she saw a large door barring her from what lay on the other side.

“I’ve been trying to tell you, Lex, this plan of yours won’t work without Lena, you have to get her back in your corner.” Kara stiffened at the sound of Andrea’s voice. 

“My dear, Lena’s preoccupation with Supergirl is problematic, it would leave us wide open. Bringing her in would only compromise an otherwise flawless plan to be rid of those Kryptonians once and for all.” Lex seethed, Kara didn’t have to use her x-ray vision to know Lex was chomping at the bit with each word he uttered. She moved slightly to the side of the door to avoid being discovered and continued listening in.

“But she has the tech we need to ensure your plan. So how do we succeed if we don’t get Lena to cooperate?” Andrea said. 

“Whether she wants to cooperate or not isn’t important. Getting her q-wave tech is our only priority. It failed, unsurprisingly, in her non nocere project, but it can be quite useful for our needs. If she chooses to consort with those _aliens…”_ Kara could hear the venom in the word as he spoke, “then let her. It’s your relationship with Lena I’m most interested in, that’s why you are even here. I believe you’ll ensure us a statistical advantage in achieving our goal. Lena was always fond of you, the relationship you once shared was…” there was a slight pause as Lex took her in. “oh how cute, of course I knew.” Lex commented. Kara clenched her fists together. She knew from the night before, but already didn’t like being reminded of it. 

“I just want my father back.” Andrea pleaded. “Please just let him go and I’ll do whatever you ask.” 

“If you think I have him locked away, you are clearly mistaken. I don’t dirty my hands with petty kidnappings.” 

“Then you know who does have him?” Andrea asked.

“Of course I do my dear. Just because I didn’t personally kidnap him doesn’t mean I haven’t benefited from his cooperation.” Lex cooed.

“Where is he? What have you done with him?” Andrea’s voice had turned from pleading to methodical, letting the rage she felt seep into each word.

“Now why would I tell you that?” Lex clicked his tongue a couple times. “That would defeat the purpose of our little….arrangement. Speaking of I’m afraid you are bordering dangerously close on needing another treatment.”

There was a deafening silence before Andrea spoke again, her voice cool and resigned. “Just tell me what I have to do. And if you don’t release my father after I have followed through on my end of the deal then…”

“My dear, you are in no position to threaten me.” Lex said in almost a yawn.

Footsteps approached Lex from the other end of the room. “Sir we seem to have a slight disturbance coming from the west corridor.” 

Kara held her breath, that’s where Clark was. 

“Must I do everything?” Lex seethed, his footprints drew near to the door and Kara hovered above the entry, trying to conceal herself as much as she could within the shadows. The door opened and light poured into the tunnel. 

Lex turned back on his heels to face Andrea. “Don’t come back here empty handed. Or your dad will be the least of your worries.” Lex reached into his pocket and swiveled back around walking into the tunnel. He pulled out a small lead box and opened it. Kara fell instantly onto the ground and crumpled up in agony. The Kryptonite raging a fire in her veins making her feel like she was imploding. “Looks like I haven’t the need to hunt you down, you decided to come to my doorstep instead. How kind of you.” Lex sneered at Kara. He crouched low onto the balls of his feet as he dangled the green element in front of Kara.

Kara felt the rock zapping her of strength in a strange way unlike what she had ever been exposed to in the past. “Don’t look so surprised. Like a moth to a flame, you trapped yourself in here with no sun to rejuvenate those impenetrable cells of yours.” Lex smiled wickedly at her. “Though I am quite surprised you found your way here. What was your plan anyway, infiltrate us, stop us heroically and go home satisfied cause you saved the day? You have no idea what a foolish move that was.” He snapped his fingers and Andrea appeared at his side in an instant. She looked at Supergirl with shock and a bit of fear; her mouth, a thin line as she waited obediently.

“Y-you don’t know...w-what I’m capable of.” Kara floated up off the floor, her eyes red with heat causing Lex to falter backwards. 

“Impossible, you were on the floor!” Lex yelled angrily holding the green rock out in front of him like a shield.

“Unlike my cousin, that small pebble, though catching me off guard at first, will not become my undoing.” She focused the white heat from her eyes onto the rock, disintegrating it into dust and feeling the immediate release of the toxins it had imposed on her and she inadvertently breathed in some of the toxious dust. Lex cried out and grabbed at his hand instinctively as the heat seared his flesh. 

“Agh! This isn’t over! He yelled bitterly and flipped his watch, stepping into the portal, he vanished almost instantly. Kara’s eyes flickered to Andrea in a challenge.

“I just want my father back, Supergirl, don’t get in my way.” Andrea took a step back, not in fear but to ready herself for a fight.

“And you think working with Lex is the way to do that?” Kara asked, crossing her arms.

“I’ve given someone else time, but she has yet to prove her value. I’m not going to sit around on my hands waiting and at the mercy of others.”

“Then let me help.” Kara offered. 

Andrea spit at the floor. “I like my chances with Lex.” Andrea vanished into the shadows.

Kara let out a long ragged breath and dropped hard to the floor cracking the pavement beneath her. The bluff had been enough, but she was drained and felt weak. She needed to recharge, but that would have to wait. She pushed herself up off the floor and staggered back through the hallway. Clark hadn’t come back yet and it concerned her.

She approached the spot where they had split up and walked toward the fork in the tunnel that Clark had ventured.

“Cl-Superman?” Kara called out as she made her way further down. She wasn’t sure if anyone was still around and she didn’t want to unknowingly out her cousin in case they weren’t alone. She made her way along the winding tunnel surprised by how far it seemed to travel underground. The light from the small bulbs that had lit her path were getting fewer and farther between when she saw she was approaching a large metal door. She took a few more steps quickening her pace when she felt her foot run into something making a sound similar to that of a large potato sack being tossed. She looked down and saw two guards slumped on the floor on top of each other knocked unconscious, but still breathing. She walked carefully around the pair and pushed forward toward the metal door now only several yards away. 

When she reached it she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of fear. “Superman?” 

She opened the door and stood in silent horror. Superman was laying on a stone, his eyes closed as vines wrapped around his chest and neck. A fresh panic consumed her as the realization sunk in. A black mercy. Her heart rate shot up as she took in the sight, unable to process what her eyes were seeing. “No!” She stumbled as she ran to his side, the effects of the Kryptonite, still lingering in her body, made her feel sluggish. The last time she had seen one of these she had fallen victim to its fantasy inducing dreams and nearly was killed by it. She knew not to try to remove it by force, the plant would only kill its host faster. Her hands moved to his restful face and shook slightly as they traced without touching the vines and the barbs that clung to his chest. “Wake up, you have to wake up. Please I can’t do it for you.” Kara’s eyes filled with tears, with all her powers, she felt completely helpless.  _ Lex had a Black Mercy down here?  _ She shuddered at the thought, she needed to get Clark out of immediate danger. She pulled him up with some effort, and struggled as she walked the main tunnel back to the surface. They had been down there for over an hour, she needed to get him somewhere safe. The DEO was still a pile of rubble making finding a facility that could safely monitor Clark difficult. 

“Fight it Clark, you have to fight it.” Kara kicked the door open and stood briefly in the sunlight and felt her strength slowly returning to her, too slowly, she didn’t feel quite right, but she didn’t have time to process if. She readjusted Clark in her arms and pushed off the ground with great effort. 

The DEO was still in ruins. She cursed inwardly as she flew, the technology they had there would have allowed her to enter his dream and try and get him to reject the Black Mercy, but without that tech there was no way to reach him. She wondered if he could fight through the illusions on his own before the plant could kill him. The plant's fantasies were immensely strong, and incredibly realistic. She didn’t want to risk Clark’s life on the chance that he could see through them.

There was only one lab in the city she knew of that was capable of creating the device she needed, but was time on her side? She didn’t want to waste anymore time debating with herself and she shifted course in the direction of L-Corp. 

She stumbled through the balcony almost dropping Clark as she fought to regain her footing. The Kryptonite still lingering in her body, and the exertion of flying across the city, had left her drained and she felt the world around her growing dim as she fought to remain conscious. She saw Lena turn around at hearing her land the smile quickly turning to fear when she took in the sight in front of her. 

“Lena, he... needs...help.” Kara managed before she collapsed sinking into her own darkness. She dreamed of her name being called, but the silence of unconsciousness beckoned her to the abyss and she didn’t fight it. Clark was safe now, that's what mattered. She could rest.


	10. I Trust You

#  Chapter 10

Kara blinked several times trying to adjust her eyes to the blinding lights that surrounded her. She felt a weight resting on her arm and looked down to see Alex sleeping over her, both her hands clutching onto Kara tightly. Kara blinked a few more times looking around the room, letting the white washout of the room slowly turn back to color as she started regaining her vision. Her eyes fell on Lena, her hair pulled back away from her face and clothed in a large white Lab coat. She was standing across the lab over another bed looking down at a tablet tapping away as she took vitals of the patient before her. She moved to grab a stethoscope and it was then Kara caught a glimpse of Clark still entrapped by the Black Mercy. 

“Clark!” Kara was surprised by the rasp in her voice as if she had just swallowed a jar full of broken glass. It came out weaker than she had anticipated and she looked around slightly confused. She tried pushing herself up and felt like her head was going to explode into a million pieces. She winced and fell back groaning as she lifted a heavy arm to her head. 

Alex sat up and pulled Kara’s hand away, she smoothed her hair and readjusted one of the lamps above them. “You’re awake. Thank God.” 

Kara looked at Alex incredulously, her breath quickening. Her eyes darted to Lena, who had just noticed that she was conscious and was rushing to her side. “What’s going on? Why do I feel like…like…” She was at a loss for words as she tried to register exactly how she was feeling. 

Lena touched her arm and Kara locked onto the connection, the slow panic she felt welling up started to dissipate under the sensation. “I did the best I could under the circumstances. I wasn’t prepared for… God Kara, had I had the foresight to plan for either of you coming to me in the conditions you came in…” Lena shook her head trying to gather her thoughts. Kara looked up and saw her face for the first time. She was ragged. The lack of sleep weighing heavily on her features, her body was tense and the stress of what Kara had just put her through was breaking her usual calm and poised facade. Lena took a couple of visible breathes as she inwardly tried to reset. She looked down at Kara with the look of a doctor talking to a patient. “Your blood had been poisoned by a synthetic type of Kryptonite. After you passed out your body started to go into shock and seized up. I had never seen anything like it.” She closed her eyes as she tried to gain control of her voice which was betraying her. “I have no idea how, in that condition, you made it to my balcony, while carrying Superman, after flying across the city.” Kara stared back blankly, she didn’t realize how bad off she had been. “My lab was not equipped with sun lamps, nor the necessary equipment to properly monitor your cousin. So I called your sister and Brainy for help.” Lena looked up at Alex and they both shared a sympathetic smile towards each other. Kara looked over to Alex, a questioning look still in her eyes.

Alex continued. “Brainy was able to salvage one of the sun lamps from the wreckage at the DEO. When I say salvage, I mean he had about five components that fit in the palm of my hand. Between him and Lena they were able to re-engineer, out of the scrap they found around here; these.” She waved her hand above her at the six rudimentary sun lamps now shining down on Kara. She looked at Lena and shook her head in awe. “It was impressive how quickly they had you under the lamps, before the sun had dipped below the horizon.” Alex smiled at Kara and looked up at Lena. No words were said but a look of mutual respect was shared between the two of them. 

Lena shook her head and lightly moved her thumb across Kara’s forearm. “I never liked missing a deadline.” She said solemnly, the attempt at lightening the mood falling flat as the weight of the consequence lingered heavy in the air. “But these lamps are not ideal, and they aren’t recharging you quick enough. To make matters worse it’s been dense overcast the last two days. We’ve been back and forth between you and Clark for the past 48 hours monitoring both your conditions. As yours has slowly improved, I’m afraid Clark’s has only gotten worse.” Lena looked down not wanting to look Kara in the eyes.

Kara reached across and touched her hand. She bent her head forward trying to pull Lena’s attention back to her. “Look at me Lena.” Lena’s eyes closed hard before slowly lifting up to meet Kara’s. Kara searched Lena’s eyes trying desperately to convey what words couldn’t in the moment. Lena’s lips came up briefly, her eyes softening as she looked back at Kara, but the frown quickly took over again as she moved her hand away, the connection lost and the void it left, filled Kara with a sense of dread. “I’m so sorry Kara, you came to me for help but I’m afraid there was only so much I could do. He isn’t attempting to reject whatever hallucinations he’s being fed.” 

Kara rested her head back down, taking in the information.  _ Two days. I’ve been out for two days.  _ She glanced over to where Clark was, he was looking much paler now than when she had brought him here. The life was being sucked from him. She heard Lois whispering soft endearments in his ear, tears streaking down her face as she hovered over him. Kara clenched her fists unwilling to accept this was the end. There had to be something they could do. “How come J’onn can’t create a mental link? Get us in his mind so we can pull him out ourselves? Where is he?”

“He’s off world with M’Gann, they had a small insurgency on Mars that left the rebellion in shambles and he’s helping to restore order.” Alex informed her.

“Brainy and I thought about how we could replicate in theory J’onn’s ability, to an extremely limited extent. We have the major mechanics worked out and are finishing out the final tests now. We are calling it a REM oscillator, we believe it can aid us in entering Clark’s dream state.” Lena paused briefly, crinkling her brow in the way she did when she was trying to work out a complex formula in her mind. “However, there are a lot of variables to consider and the risks in using it are great. We don’t know whether or not when someone goes into his consciousness if we’d be able to pull either of them back out. Add to that Clark’s delusions seem to be getting worse, it’s as if he’s now trapped in a nightmare.”

“It’s not like the Black Mercy we’ve come across before. This one seems to have been altered. We’ve done what we can to keep him comfortable, but his vitals are getting weaker.” Alex added. 

Lena looked defeated and tired and she looked up at Kara helplessly, “We are running out of time.” 

“You have done all of this in 48 hours?” Kara looked at Lena in awe. 

“Not without lots of help.” Lena deflected. She always had a difficult time receiving accolades and recognition. 

“Still. It’s incredible.” Kara looked at Lena with new admiration and smiled a little at the rose color cheeks that formed on her porcelain skin. She averted her attention to Clark, “How short of a window are we talking?” Kara asked without taking her eyes off Clark.

Lena sighed heavily, “A few hours, maybe, it’s hard to say for sure. The oscillator just needs to be linked to Clark. Lois has volunteered to-“

“I’m going in. Not Lois.” Kara cut her off.

“No.” Both Lena and Alex said it in unison.

Kara’s eyes broke from Clark and fell between Lena and Alex her eyebrow hitching upward. “And what makes either of you think I’m willing to negotiate this?” She asked firmly. 

Lena worked her jaw as she reigned in the anger that threatened to rage forth. Alex didn’t hold back as easily. “If you think I’m going to pretend that you are stable enough to dive into Clark’s mind in your current condition you are sorely mistaken. You only just woke up. You could barely lift your arms a moment ago. Your strength hasn’t fully returned.”

“Is the Kryptonite out of my body?” Kara asked Lena. 

“You woke up when the last of it left your system.” Lena replied dispirited, she looked as though the wind had just been knocked out of her and Kara hated it, wanted to console her but she clutched the sheets instead.

Alex turned her head and walked in a circle in a huff and then approached the bed again. “You are a stubborn idiot sometimes you know that right?” Kara smiled and reached up to Alex beckoning for a hug. She knew that was her sister's way of conceding. 

“It’s in my nature. Yours too you know.” She felt Alex let out a frustrated chuckle as she hugged her a bit tighter. “That better not be your way of blaming me for your stupid choices.” Alex muffled into her shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine.” Kara looked up at Lena who was watching them still with a torn expression on her face. “I don’t plan on failing, I have several reasons not to.” Lena locked onto Kara’s eyes searching them. The mixed expression still on her face twisted slightly into a softer gaze. Kara reached her hand out to grasp Lena’s squeezing it gently, watching the remnants of tension relax into worry across Lena’s brow and mouth as Lena’s eyes drifted down and fixated on the connection. Kara wanted to pull her into a hug of their own, but resisted. Lena wasn’t ready to share what had started between them, with anyone else, and she wasn’t about to compromise that.

Alex stood up releasing Kara from the embrace and Kara dropped Lena’s hand in tandem. “You’re pizza and potsticker dates better not be what you’re referring to.” Alex teased.. 

“Those are sacred days of the week.” Kara volleyed back. She shifted her weight and her tone became more serious. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. You both know I have the best chance of succeeding. Clark needs me. I can’t let him down.” Kara’s sat herself up to prove her point. 

“Alex, Brainy needs your help with lifting this...whatever this is… over here.” Lois called over. Her face was sullen and her eyes red rimmed from tears. She looked over at Kara and she nodded. Alex sighed and gave Kara one more look before making her way to where Lois was. 

Lena turned around and reached for the curtain drawing it half closed creating a small bit of privacy for the two of them. When she turned back around tears had filled her eyes threatening to fall but unwilling to do so. Kara felt her stomach go into her chest. “Lena, I’m s-so sorry.” Her voice broke with emotion letting loose what she had held back since she had awoken. She reached out for her and Lena dropped to her side letting Kara pull her into a deep hug. “I’m so so sorry, I hate that I had to put you through that.” Kara reached her hand up to cup her face. “Are you ok?” 

Lena looked up at her, the tears still refusing to fall in her glassy green eyes. “You are asking me if I’m ok?” She shook her head and nearly laughed in disbelief. “Physically, I’m just tired. Mentally...” She touched Kara’s hand that rested on her face pulling it in to kiss it before returning it back to her cheek holding onto it tightly not willing to let her go. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she looked back up at Kara, the weight she had been carrying on her shoulders started to vanish as she softened to Kara’s touch. “You scared the hell out of me.” She whispered.

Kara’s eyebrows crinkled in sorrow. “I know. I’m sorry. You were the only person I knew who could handle both of our conditions. If the DEO were still around I would have never...” 

Lena put her hand on Kara’s mouth. “I’m glad you came to me. I don’t think I would have liked finding out you went to Star Labs or anywhere else where I couldn’t tend to you myself.” Lena’s eyes darted from Kara’s to look down to her hand as she slowly pulled it away. Kara’s lips parted slightly at the disconnect. Lena leaned in and kissed her, Kara’s hand that still rested on her face curled as she pulled her in trying to soothe away the stress of the last couple days. Lena broke away first and gave Kara a stern look. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“I wish I could make that promise, but you know how my day job can be.” Kara offered a small smile and Lena returned it before raising her eyebrows. “If paper cuts and carpal tunnel were my only worries we’d all be better off.” she said sarcastically. Kara chuckled and rested her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Are we ok?”

Lena scoffed a light laugh and shook her head. “I won’t scare away that easily… not again.”

“Good.” Kara said, her eyes shining brightly relief flooding features. She touched Lena’s face and her thumb gingerly traced her cheek just below the dark circles below her eyes. “You need to rest.” 

“I’m not tired, not right now. Now that you’re awake.” Lena traced her fingers over Kara’s arm lightly as if she were made of glass looking her over with fresh eyes. “I’m just so relieved to have you back.”

Kara pulled Lena closer kissing her forehead and her cheek. “I’m feeling better by the second.” She pushed the hair that had fallen across Lena’s face away tucking it behind her ear and letting her fingers rest on the nape of her neck. They both sat silently just enjoying the closeness, their foreheads gravitating slowly towards one another before resting on each other. She bent her head slightly and captured her lips tenderly, enjoying the private moment a little longer before her sister or anyone else could interrupt. She pulled away slowly and breathed through a smile, “It’s so surreal to be able to do that.” 

Lena brightened, her smile creating that crinkle Kara loved so much. “We’ve been friends for so long...this...” She linked her hand with Kara’s. “Is definitely something I’m getting used to as well, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Kara heard Lena’s heart jump as she squeezed Kara’s hand. “I really like you.” She rolled her eyes at herself. “God help me.”

Kara beamed, “I really like you too.” She looked over at the curtain and sighed heavily, and whispered “My sister’s coming back.” 

Lena looked at the curtain and wished desperately for time to stand still just a little longer so she could have Kara to herself for a few more moments. When she raised her head she saw Kara looking just as longingly into her own eyes and her heart swelled. 

“Please be safe…” Lena pleaded.

“I promise.” Kara rested her head on Lena’s enjoying the smell of her perfume and closeness, her hands squeezing just a little tighter as she herself willed the closeness to continue a bit longer. “Thank you. For everything you have done. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“You can owe me.” Lena stood up and leaned forward pecking Kara one last time on the lips and winking as the curtain pulled back. She just pulled back as Alex stepped through and Lena excused herself, walking off towards Brainy.

Alex had opened her mouth to talk, but closed it when she looked at Kara and turned to look at Lena as she walked away. She threw her thumb out in Lena’s direction and turned back to Kara “Did I just miss something?” She asked. Kara smiled and shook her head no, unable to speak out of fear she might say more than she should. She felt a certain happiness well up within her that she thought had been lost forever. Alex dropped it without much more thought and shifted her focus. “Brainy is all set up and ready for you whenever you are. Are you sure Kara? This Black Mercy is different from the ones we’ve seen before. It’s, I don’t know, more sinister?” 

“All the more reason it should be me.” Kara said pointedly.

Alex put her hands on her hips and sighed resignedly. “I’ll kill you myself if anything goes wrong.” She nodded toward Clark. “Come on then, it’s probably best not to waste anymore time.”

Alex walked away and Kara stood to follow. She caught herself on the table as she felt her knees buckle slightly and she straightened up quickly before her sister or Lena had a chance to see. She looked down at herself in frustration. She never liked feeling vulnerable. She’d pull Clark out of the Black Mercy’s grip and then she’d fly into the outer atmosphere and let the sun work its magic on her abused cells. She found her footing and made her way to the bed that lay adjacent to Clark’s. 

She glanced over at Lena who was busying herself with the logistics of the oscillator while talking with Brainy. She had moved around the two beds fitting probes and diodes to Clark trying to avoid direct eye contact with Kara. Alex stood by Kara’s side putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder for support. Lois stood across from them, near Clark, stroking his hair. There were black, thin veins protruding out of his neck and stretching across his face as the poison from the Black Mercy started making its presence more known. Kara felt a shiver down her spine at the sight of it as she remembered her own experience with the plant. 

Lena approached her with a handful of diodes and began a similar work on her that had been done to Clark. She attached two of the diodes to the sides of Kara’s temple. Each diode she placed she did so with precision and her fingers would trace the outlines feather light on Kara’s skin. Kara closed her eyes and felt her skin heat up when her fingers traced the line of her jaw and found her pulse point and gingerly placed the diode there. Her hand lingered just long enough to not be misconstrued but she noticed with a small smile the subtle swallow of Karas throat at the touch. 

When everything was in place she and Brainy took another look at the load test, finalizing the protocols and making the necessary adjustments. It was then that she focused her attention onto Kara fixing her eyes on her again.

The heaviness had returned to her shoulders. Kara nodded in encouragement. “I’m ready.” Lena sucked in a lungful of air steeling herself to the task at hand and the rest of the room fell silent to everyone, but Kara who could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room that quickened in anticipation of what was about to happen. 

Lena tapped a few more things into the tablet and when she looked up she was CEO and boardroom Lena as she addressed the room. “The mind is a new frontier, there are things we simply just don’t understand. Going into another person’s head space and seeing them from the inside out on a good day would probably reveal horrors you aren’t prepared to see. But Clark’s has been manipulated and altered and he’s been trapped for two days. Pulling him out will be difficult and that’s putting it mildly.” She turned her attention on Kara, “With that said, if for any reason I feel like your mind or body is becoming compromised, I’m pulling you out immediately. There’s no room for error here and I will not take any unnecessary chances.” She warned.  _ Not with you; not on your life. Never ever again.  _ She thought inwardly. 

“I trust you.” Kara said as she looked at her, a small smile crossed her lips and she locked onto the emerald green orbs with a softness that filled Lena with warmth. She tightened her grip on the tablet at the words, the depth of meaning they held for Lena nearly overwhelming her with emotion, filling her with a renewed sense of strength and exuberance. 

“Ok let’s begin.” 


	11. The Black Mercy

#  Chapter 11

Lena made her way through the lab shutting off lights in empty rooms and above untouched stations, keeping her hands busy with mindless tasks. She glanced over her shoulder briefly to one of the rooms still brightly lit and humming with the sound of machines. Alex was still sitting relatively unmoved from her position by her sister's side, her eyes drooping lower as the toll of the last 48 hours started to wear into her resolve to stay conscious. Lena felt her own body beginning to betray her, the lack of sleep pulling at her body like an anchor in the sea desperately seeking purchase to rest, causing her to move slower than normal. She needed to sleep, needed her mind to be sharp, but the thought of something happening to Kara while she lay defenseless in an induced dream, kept her from finding the rest her body desperately wanted.

She tapped the last of the lights off and made her way to the large computer in the center of the lab. She began tapping away a series of formulas and calculations, on her latest project, getting lost in her work as she tried hopelessly to rid her mind of the fears she couldn’t shake. She had gotten lost in her task when a light tap on the shoulder made her flinch and swivel around to find Alex standing over her.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Alex said as she slowly sank into another computer chair. Her body melted as she rested her head in her hand. “You don’t happen to have something for this splitting migraine do you?” Alex asked through closed eyes. Lena smiled softly and swiveled around in her seat to open a small drawer to her right pulling out an assortment of medicine. “Take your pick.” She offered quietly. 

Alex grabbed a small bottle and quickly downed a pill as she mumbled a small thank you. “When did Brainy leave?” Alex asked as she looked around the deserted floor. 

“Couple hours ago.” Lena replied as she completed a half written formula, the clacking of keys echoing slightly in the empty halls. 

“Never even noticed.” Alex said absently.

Lena’s fingers stopped typing and she looked over her shoulder at Alex with an arched brow. “It’s unusual to hear you say something like that.”

“Insomnia’s a bitch.” She rebutted. “And shouldn’t the subatomic frequency of that be higher considering its mass?” Alex asked as she glanced at the formula Lena had been working on. She raised her eyebrow and tipped her head to the side “Looks like we are both slipping.”

Lena shook her head and corrected her error. “I’m impressed, if not a bit annoyed that you caught it before I had the chance to correct it myself.” 

Alex gave a half smile and looked back at Kara. The compliment did not bear much weight on her ego, making Lena like her even more. Alex was way more intelligent than she ever led on to be, her humility about it just made people take it for granted. “Kara was the one who tutored me in the sciences. Krypton being light years ahead of Earth in advancements and all she always excelled in that area. She learned pretty quickly to hide her intelligence in order to keep her secret and her life with us safe.” Alex said softly, reminiscing about past memories. She pulled out a knife hidden in her boot and began balancing it on one finger absently as she thought back.

Lena looked over at Kara. “She’s good at that isn’t she? Hiding who she is from those closest to her.” She hadn’t intended on dredging up the past and winced inwardly when Alex shifted in her seat. 

Alex looked over at Lena and twirled her knife in her hand. “She had to learn to survive in a foreign world. She tried to tell you many times, begged me and others closest to her to be allowed to share her secret with you… but in the end she listened to us and we influenced her out of our own fears.” Alex looked over at Lena with deep regret in her eyes. “I’m as much at fault for you not knowing as she is. In the end we both agreed you should know and she had planned on telling you, but then, well you know...”

Lena crossed her legs and knelt her head down as she took in the apology, her voice soft and even “I've passed the point of being angry about that any longer.” She looked over at Kara again. “We found our way back, something I wouldn’t have thought possible, shouldn’t have been, but Kara is…” she stared back at the blonde in wonder, “she’s… she allowed me back in her life when she had every reason to resent me and turn me away. I’ll never fully understand it, but I’ll never take her for granted ever again and I’m tired of being resentful, it was lonely and put me on a path filled with regrets I wish never to repeat.”

Alex sat silent for a minute, her body softening as she let the tension pass from her shoulders. She had braced herself for the argument she had expected to come and when it didn’t she was left staring back in a state of surprise and relief. “Well,” she said hesitantly, “It seems I’m the one whose impressed now.” 

“I’ll try not to let it go to my head.” Lena gave a crooked smile and Alex smiled back.

“I don’t think we’ve ever done this. Really talked before, other than when it was work related or amongst friends at game nights, but one on one like this…” Alex waved a finger between the two of them. “It’s nice, I can see why Kara gravitates to you. Ever since y’all first met. Always finding excuses to visit. Especially after you helped her decide on becoming a reporter.” Lena looked at Alex confused.

Alex cocked her head cocked to the side. “You didn’t know?”

Lena shook her head “what should I know?”

“You were the one who gave her the idea.” Alex said.

Lena scoffed lightly “Me?” She crossed her arms lightly and sat back staring at Alex, unbelieving.

A light chuckle escaped Alex’s lips as she took in the sight. “The day you first met. Cat Grant had given her a time limit on what vocation to choose, practically offered her any position she wanted. Kara was going to pick marketing if you can imagine.” Alex shook her head at the memory. “Anyways it was after she met you that she made her decision. You said something to her that was the deciding factor in her decision on becoming a reporter. She came home babbling away at how blind she was until you had pointed it out.” Alex looked back at Lena challenging her “And you’re telling me she never told you? My Kara, who drones on about everything? Come on.” 

Lena sat expressionless as she took in the information. “I had no idea.” She glanced over to Kara watching her vitals beep on the monitor and the rise and fall of her chest. So many mysteries lay wrapped up in a blanket on the far side of the room and she felt like she was barely scratching the surface. She found it only made her more alluring, she wanted to spend her life learning about her. She suddenly had an ache in her chest from missing a person who was less than fifty yards away from her. 

Alex watched Lena silently, her eyes flickering between her and Kara as she let the declaration settle between them both. Lena blinked a few times and shifted in her seat forcing her thoughts back to the present. “I, I wonder what she is seeing right now, how far she’s gotten in convincing Clark.” 

Alex rubbed the back of her neck as she looked over to the far side of the room. “It’s hard to say for sure. Clark was just a baby when he was sent to Earth. But his fantasy could still consist of Krypton, but like you said the mind is a mystery, or something like that. There's no telling what this Black Mercy is capable of.” 

She watched in silence for a moment. “Kara was a victim of one once.” Alex looked at Lena from the corners of her eyes, as she let that knowledge linger in the air.

“I know a little bit about it but I wasn’t in National City then.” Lena said as she drew her attention back to Alex.

“I almost lost her to it.” She sighed heavily as the thought ran its course through her emotions and then continued. “It had surrounded her with family she had lost, flooded her memories with long forgotten hopes for a future that would never come to be. When she came out of it she was…” Alex shook her head as she blinked back tears, the memory of that moment seared into her brain. She looked back at Lena in anguish, “She lost her whole world all over again that day. The pain in her eyes will forever be etched in my brain.” Lena felt a knot form in the back of her throat and swallowed it back down silently. 

“I just hope that Clark rejects the damned thing and that it still behaves in the same way as the one we came across four years ago; shrivels up and dies.” Alex said solemnly. 

Lena nodded her own sentiments, “far to subtle a death in my opinion.” They sat in silence for a long while until Lena saw Alex stifle a yawn. She stood from her chair. “There’s no sense in us both staying up. You should get some rest.”

Alex looked up troubled, “No, I can’t,” she looked over at Kara and Clark imploringly. “I can’t leave them.”

“I’ll keep an eye on them both and you can tag me out later.” Lena bargained and Alex reluctantly agreed. 

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to argue.” Alex mumbled as she rose off the chair and followed Lena to one of the other empty beds in the lab. 

“I know, that’s why I haven’t pressed you about it until now.” Lena said smiling.

“Clever gir.” Alex nudged Lena with her elbow playfully as she crossed passed her and sunk into the bed. She was asleep almost instantly and Lena drew the curtain back to give her a bit more privacy. She rubbed her arm softly at where she had been nudged and smiled. It was a small gesture, but one that let her know they were ok, Alex wouldn’t have taken her offer if she didn’t trust her to watch over Kara and Clark. 

She turned and made her way to Kara’s side and sat down. Lois was asleep on the chair near Clark, her head sunk low into her chest at an angle that Lena was sure she’d regret when she woke up. Lena pulled her attention to Kara and found her hand, pulling it into her own, surprised at how warm it was. She rubbed her hand lightly in her own and kissed her fingertips before stretching her body over the bed to allow her head to rest on Kara’s, “come back to me.” Lena whispered softly, she placed her hand on the soft golden locks of hair and smoothed it out, unwilling to think how much saying those words truly affected her. “Please just come back to me. To us all.” 

  
  


Kara woke up in a grassy field under an expansive oak tree. Earth. She thought to herself. She had been sure she would have woken up in Krypton, prepared herself for it mentally, but this was Clark’s mind not hers, his fantasies the black mercy was preying on. She sat up amazed at the feel of the grass between her fingers, the smell of the autumn air that brushed past her face. The dream she found herself in became a reality in a way that unnerved her as she forced herself to remember this wasn’t a real field but a fragment of Clark’s imagination. She found herself in a white linen dress and barefoot, her hair was down around her shoulders in long waves and as she stood she felt the lack of strength that came without her powers. 

She looked around gathering her bearings and recognized the barn and ranch house that sat on the hill in the distance. “Clark.” She started making her way across the field to the house, her best chance of finding Clark was there. 

As she approached the front door she heard a terrible scream from within and she threw herself the last few steps through the door. She stumbled inside and caught herself on the railing of the stairwell. Her eyes darted up and toward the noise, falling back in horror at the sight before her. She gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth, bile churning up in her gut as she stood unmoving, her eyes fixated to the middle of the living room where Clark lay huddled over Lois, dead in his arms with a large gruesome hole through the center of her body. Clark’s eyes were red with heat, the wailing coming from a place deep within him as he sat in anguish. It was then Kara saw the three other bodies. His mother, father and a little boy not much older than eight.

“Clark?” Kara said shakily, barely a whisper, as she felt her body trembling beyond her control. Clark’s anger flashed instantly towards her, the rage in his eyes glowing white hot, she dodged only a second before the beam of light landed where she had been standing. 

“Clark! It’s me. Kara!” She threw her hands up defensively bracing herself, but Clark’s vision returned to normal and he sat back on the heels of his feet, letting Lois’ limp body sag slightly out of his grip. 

“What have I done?” He looked down and then back toward the rest of his family laying lifeless on the floor. “WHAT HAVE I DONE?” He screamed in agony, the veins in his neck protruding outward as his face turned a deep red with strain. 

“I know how this must look Clark. I can’t even imagine what you’ve seen these last two days, but please believe me when I tell you...none of it is real.” Kara knelt down to his level still keeping a distance away from him. She slowly lowered her hands out of the defensive state they had remained in and her face softened as she took in the sight of what the Black Mercy had done to him. “All you have to do is remember.” 

“Who are you?” Clark asked warily the anguish still writhing heavily on his voice. 

“I’m Kara. I came here to help you, but I can’t do it on my own. You have to want my help. Please Clark. I need you to remember. Lois is waiting for you right now, alive and well. This…” she nodded towards Lois and his family. “Is the Black Mercy’s doing. It’s an illusion, one that is warped to mimic your worst nightmares.” 

Clark looked down, his lower lip and chin quivered as he gazed at the woman he had vowed to spend the rest of his life keeping safe. “I felt the heat of my vision burning into my retinas as I tore the life from her body. I felt each bone crack as I squeezed the life out of my own parents.” He glared at Kara menacingly. “And you expect me to believe I just  _ imagined _ it?” He clenched his jaw and then let out an earth shattering growl towards Kara. “LIES!”

Kara stood up and walked slowly over to him. “Search your mind Clark, you know deep down this is not you. You would never do this.” 

“I did do this!” Clark spat back. “Look at her!!” 

“I know. I know that your deepest fear is that you would one day lose control. It’s mine too. The Black Mercy it-it’s using that fear against you, manipulating what you treasure most into one of your darkest nightmares, you just have to see it for what it is.” Kara pleaded. The earth around her began to shake and the sky grew dark. Maybe she was getting through to him. A flicker of hope filled her chest but the sky cleared and the earth stopped moving almost as quickly as it started. 

“Why should I trust you? I don’t know you.” Clark glared back at Kara, his eyes filled with skepticism. She sighed and sank a bit lower to the floor. 

“We are family Clark. I changed your diapers, I sang you songs to help you fall asleep…” He stared back blankly. “You found me when I landed on Earth. Took me to the Danvers…”

“Landed on Earth?” Clark asked confused.

“We are from Krypton, our planet was destroyed, your real name is Kal El.”

The earth started shaking violently and a large crack formed in the foundation and floor boards of the house. 

“Kal El…” Clark said softly, remembering. 

“Yes, Kal, you’re my cousin. You—“ a loud crack sounded off as the front door flew open. “This is the police! Step away from the victim and place your hands above you head!” Kara whipped around in time to catch one of them drawing their weapon out aiming it at Clark. The other grabbed her arm roughly pulling her up against her will and started trying to drag her out of the house. 

She resisted but struggled to keep the control “Let go of me!” She shouted. She turned to Clark and pleaded again in earnest. “Resist it Kal! It’s not real! Please trust me! If they take me away we will be trapped in this nightmare until the Balck Mercy finishes you off.” She managed to break free of the officer and lunged forward towards Clark. Clark sat shell shocked as he tried to ascertain the situation. The officer lunged forward on top of Kara and started pulling her away again. “Stop resisting our ill put you under arrest.” The officer ordered as he locked her arms behind her back by the elbows with his own. 

“Oh Shut up!” Kara threw her head back connecting it with the officers nose sending him back reeling.

The house disappeared around them as a giant tornado formed, Clark gasped as Lois’ body and the bodies of his family flew up and disappeared into the sky the whirlwind of dust making it impossible to see anything surrounding them.

The officer pointing the gun at Clark took several steps in his direction, “You aren’t leaving here alive, we won’t let you.”

“It’s ok to be afraid Clark, your fear is what keeps you from losing your humanity, you would never do something like this because you are not a monster. WE ARE NOT MONSTERS! We are Kryptonians, our race lives on through us! But it’s our relationships that keep us grounded, give us reasons to fight, to protect. I will always be here for you.” Kara looked at Clark, their eyes fixed onto each other as dust and sand flew between them. She didn’t know how else to convince him and she wasn’t sure if her words had gotten through, the look of turmoil on Clark’s face was the last thing she saw before the cloud of dust that kept getting larger and larger, filling up the space between them made him vanish from her line of sight. Then everything went black.

  
  


Kara gasped as she sucked in a large lungful of air. Her hands came up pulling at the nodes and wires shakily. She sat up quickly, her body reeling and disoriented as she breathed in quick short breaths, her eyes darting around the room as she tried desperately to get her bearings. 

Her eyes fell on Clark, the Black Mercy still clutching at his chest and her heart sank. “I failed?” She felt like her body had suddenly been hit with a planet. She clutched at her chest as she watched Clark’s slow sporadic breathing. “I failed.” She said again letting the realization sink in.

She felt a hand touch her thigh and her head snapped to her right. Lena was sitting next to her, her eyes heavy. “I’m sorry Kara.” She looked over at Clark. Lois, who was staring back at them both blankly, shook her head silently in horror at the revelation, a whispered cry of ‘no’ escaped her lips as the emotions overwhelmed her. “No. No no no, please it can’t be true.” Lois darted from Kara to Lena and back to Clark. “It can’t be true.” 

Kara couldn’t help herself from staring at Lois, the image of her in Clark’s arms still lingered in her mind. Seeing her alive, whole and talking was almost surreal. “I’m so sorry Lois. I thought I convinced him, but...” Lena tightened her grip on Kara’s thigh, “wait those readings…” Lena got lost in the monitor and fell silent.

Kara looked over to Clark and saw that his breathing had steadied and the black veins were retreating away from his face. She held her breath as she prayed silently while she watched. The black mercy plant began to loosen its grip on Clark and fell away and off the table shrinking to a third of its size as its leaves and blooms darkened in color.

Kara mustered up the strength she had gained from the sun lamps and unleashed a beam of light turning the plant into ash. She blinked hard at the strain and felt herself get slightly dizzy, grabbing the rail of the bed to steady herself Lena’s hand came up to her back catching her and holding her steady, concern furrowing her brow as she looked at Kara. 

“Clark?” Lois asked tentatively. His fingers started to twitch and a low groan came from his throat as he opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked at Lois trying to let his mind shift back to reality. He touched her face apprehensively. His eyes torn between her own and the center of her chest. 

“You’re ok?” He choked. Lois fell into him as she pulled him into a strong embrace. His arms reached to hug her back but faltered and lingered in the air before touching her shoulders as if she was something delicate and fragile and would shatter upon contact. “I’m ok.” She kissed his cheeks and lips and forehead searching his eyes trying to reassure him. “I’m ok.” Kara smiled at their connection, without understanding the reason behind his inquiry, Lois answered as if she knew already, reassuring him without asking questions.

Clark looked up at Kara as clarity started to return to his eyes and color to his cheeks. “Thank you.” Kara offered a small but wavering smile and nodded her head.

“We will give y’all some privacy.” Kara moved to stand but needed to lean on Lena for a bit of support. She whispered softly, “Help me get to your office balcony.” 

Lena nodded then glanced over at the bed where Alex was still resting. “Do you want me to get your sister?” 

Kara shook her head no. “I need sunlight. If something were to happen right now... with both of us in our states for this long, it makes me uneasy.”

“But the overcast…”

“I plan to fly above it.”

“Can you even manage it?” Lena asked slightly worried. “You’re needing my help to walk.” 

Kara looked at Lena, the determination in her eyes bordered on anger and Lena nodded her understanding. “Ok then.” She conceded softly.

When they reached the balcony Kara turned to face Lena. She hesitated briefly unsure whether or not she should say what had been on her mind since she woke up from being in Clark’s dream. 

Lena tilted her head slightly to the side. “What is it?” She asked.

Kara smiled and put her hand to Lena’s face. “Just making a promise to myself. The black mercy did a number on Clark, showed him his worst fears. He struggled so hard because he truly believed he was capable of the things he did, that he could lose his humanity so completely…I have to admit it’s a fear we both share, so I’m resoundingly rejecting it. To say I’ll never worry about losing control would be a lie, but I can actively fight from fearing myself. So that’s what I’m doing.” She smiled and pulled Lena into an embrace. “I’ll be right back.”

Kara released her and stepped back and closed her eyes feeling the small effect of the sun that permeated the clouds filling her cells and she willed the effects to give her strength as she pushed off, she looked down to where Lena stood watching and then ascended higher into the clouds pushing past the barrier and feeling the immediate warmth of the rays hitting her face. She stared out at the horizon taking in the beauty of the light reflecting off the tops of the clouds, turning orange and yellow at where the horizon. Instantly she felt freer, like a weight that had been pulling her back to the earth had been removed making flying less of a struggle. 

She pushed higher until she reached the outer atmosphere where the rays could do their work more effectively and closed her eyes as she felt her strength returning to her. She looked down to where National City still lay under an immense cloud coverage and sucked in a lungful of air, Clark would need the sun as much as her and she knew he wasn’t going to be leaving Lois’ side anytime soon. She blew out a powerful gust of wind pushing the clouds out past National city watching as the beams of light slowly moved across the earth revealing their warmth to the world below.

Lena watched as Kara came back down, her hair flowing in the wind with her cape billowing behind her made her look almost angelic. She felt her body relax from exhaustion, and her legs and arms betrayed her strength as they started to go slack. She was safe, she was whole again and Lena allowed herself to succumb to the exhaustion she had been fighting off for 52 hours. Kara caught her arm and held her tight. “I got you. You can rest now.” Lena felt her body go limp as she was lifted up off her feet effortlessly.

“Take me home?” Lena asked as she felt her eyelids drift close uncontrollably. 

“Yes Ms. Luthor.” Kara said smiling, a twinkle of amusement dancing in her eyes. Lena chuckled lightly at the endearment. “It sounds funny now that I know who you are; hearing you speak to me so formally.” 

“Would you prefer I said sweetie or babe instead?” Kara asked jokingly. 

“Too soon for those.” Lena yawned.

Kara laughed lightly, the boundless energy radiating off her, returning to her eyes, almost reenergized Lena as she returned her gaze. She felt warm lips graze over the top of her head. “Something to look forward to then. Ms. Luthor.”


	12. Bacon and Eggs

#  Chapter 12

Lena woke to the sounds of someone tinkering in her kitchen and for a brief moment felt her heart race at the idea of an intruder being in her house until she heard light melodic humming. The recollection of Kara taking her home the night before reminded her of her insistence that Kara stay. She buried her face at the realization, she had asked out of her exhaustion and Kara didn’t fight her on it. 

_ “Stay. Don’t leave.” Lena pleaded as Kara approached Lena’s bedroom. _

_ “You need to rest.” Kara said softly as she lowered Lena to her bed.  _

_ “Wait. Just... stay with me a little longer?” Lena asked with a bit of hesitation holding onto Kara’s arm. “Please.” _

_ “Alright. Just for a little bit.” Kara smiled as she laid down next to her, letting Lena drift off to sleep in her arms as she lightly stroked her hair. The feeling was intoxicating and incredibly soothing and she was lulled to sleep in seconds. _

Lena stretched lightly at the memory and turned over to sleep a bit longer, listening to the sweet tunes that drifted in from her open doorway. Something fell with a crash and Lena sat up straight in her bed, hearing a soft “Shoot! Shhhhh!” being muttered from across the hall. She couldn’t help the smile that swept across her face at the image of Kara shushing a pan. She flipped the covers over and pulled herself out of her bed. She made her way to her bathroom and took a quick shower to wash out the grime of the last couple days and put on fresh clothes before making her way back out to the kitchen. She shoved up the arms of her cotton sleeves to quarter length and ran her fingers through her hair as she walked into the kitchen to find Kara standing over the stove. She was dressed for work, her hair in a braided bun up high on her head and her black rimmed glasses were off and resting on the counter in front of her. She was wearing khaki pants with a silky white blouse and brown flats and looked absolutely stunning. She must’ve left to change and came back before she woke up. She had headphones on and was swaying to a beat only she could hear, whispering words into a spatula. Lena watched quietly from her little corner as she enjoyed the private moment. 

“Good Morning.” Lena said amusedly after sometime unable to contain the little laugh that escaped with the words. 

Kara twisted around, dropping the spatula and throwing off her headphones in a start as she clutched her chest. “Holy moly! You scared the bejesus out of me.” She exclaimed in a rush. She chuckled at herself and stood up a bit straighter and took a breath. “Good Morning.” She said with the brightest smile. Lena laughed at the reaction and stepped further into the room. “Something smells nice.”

“Bacon and eggs!” Kara stepped to the side to show off the spread. There was also an assortment of cheeses, sausage and fruits all laid out diced and cut ready to eat. Kara looked at all of it and shrugged “I, uh, got a little carried away.” She smirked and waved Lena over to her. Lena obliged happily, stepping in closer as Kara pulled her into a hug locking her arms behind Lena’s waist. “Hi.” She whispered softly. 

Lena pushed up on the balls of her feet slightly as she met Kara’s gaze and smiled. “Hi to you too. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

Kara gave her a look. “After all you’ve done the past couple of days for me and for Clark, trust me, this is the least I could do.” She squeezed Lena a little tighter before releasing her, handing her a cup of coffee. “Here.” She said with a big satisfactory smile.

Lena took the mug eagerly with both hands and took a small sip. “It’s really good.”

“You sound surprised.” Kara said teasingly. 

“Pleasantly so.” Lena said through another sip.

“Break one coffee machine…and suddenly everyone seems to think I can’t make it.” Kara grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it while she finished cooking the eggs and made two plates, offering one to Lena.

“I could get used to this.” Lena said cheerily. “I don’t normally make breakfast in the mornings, sacrificing it to sleep before my busy schedule.”

Kara smiled as she loaded the rest of her plate with an assortment of fruits and charcuterie. “Well, you deserve it.” 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Lena said. She leaned in and kissed her cheek and walked over to the table with her food and coffee. Kara sat down across from her.

“Have you talked to Alex yet?” Lena asked as she took a bite out of a strawberry. 

Kara sighed and gave Lena a loaded look. “She wasn’t exactly thrilled I left her at your lab, but she got over it pretty quickly. Kept asking about you.” 

“Me?” Lena asked, surprised.

“She wanted to know if you even tried to wake her to take watch after she fell asleep.” Kara raised her eyebrows as she tried to mimic the tone of Alex’s voice before smiling another wide toothy grin of amusement.

Lena smiled and looked down. “Well, call me selfish, but I wanted to be the one you woke up to.” She took a tentative bite out of her own bacon and looked up to see Kara who was blushing shyly unsure how to react.

“Well, looks like I got the sweeter end of that deal.” Kara laughed. 

“I gather you have a lot of work to do today.” Lena asked, pointing to Kara’s outfit with her fork, trying to change the subject, the flattery coming from Kara almost too much to bear so early in the morning and she was afraid she’d become a blubbering mess if it continued any longer. 

Kara sighed. “Unfortunately. There’s no telling what I’ll be walking into today after being away for several days.” 

“Well if you aren’t busy next Friday, there’s an art gala I’m kind of obliged to attend. They’re doing a sort of fundraiser that was sponsored by L-Corp and I would be missed if I didn’t attend. How would you like to be my plus one?” Lena tilted her head up slightly at the question taking another bite out of her strawberry.

Kara lit up and then hesitated making Lena waver in her confidence. “I’d love to go! So are we, I mean ever since that night at my apartment we haven’t really officially said we are dating. Would this be a date?” 

“Only if we want it to be. It’s not like we have to publicly announce that we are now a bit more than friends. Which in my hopeful opinion is the case” Lena said. Kara took a bite out her eggs and lit up like the sun which in turn made Lena’s stomach flutter with excitement. “The fact that it’s a date can just be between us.”

“So, it is a date then?” Kara smiled as Lena raised her eyebrow. 

“Only if you want it to be.” Lena reiterated playfully. 

“Yes, definitely.” She smiled through nervous laughter and shoveled eggs into her mouth to keep from babbling. 

“Good.” Lena said simply, but her smile betrayed her own excitement as she herself found eating another strawberry as a way to distract her mind. 

They ate in silence for a bit, content in enjoying their food when Kara began to shift in her seat and move eggs around with her fork. Lena tilted her head questioningly. “What is it? You never play with your food.” She asked.

Kara worried her lip. “There’s some things I need to tell you. With everything that happened I haven’t really had a chance to. It’s just I don’t want to bring down our breakfast.”

“Well now I have to know.” Lena commented. “I won’t let whatever it is affect our breakfast.”

“You have no idea how difficult fulfilling that will be.” Kara warned. She paused as she tried to find the best way to say it, and then just went with the bandaid approach, “Lex was the one who attacked us.”

“What?” Lena asked, stunned. “You saw him?” Then realization kicked in and barely controlled rage rose up from within her. “He’s the one who did that to you?” The words seeped out of her like venom as her whole countenance changed. Kara nodded her head silently. Lena’s hand shook before she managed to recollect herself. “He really is a monster.” She said through gritted teeth. 

Kara found herself reaching up for her glasses out of habit only to remember she had left them on the counter. She fidgeted a bit then added, “and He was with Andrea.” 

Lena’s eyes widened. “And what was Andrea doing there?” 

“She’s desperate and willing to do whatever it takes to find her father. And Lex says he knows where he is. So Andrea’s cooperating with him to get to her father. Though he did threaten her in a weird way, something about her needing another treatment… not sure what he meant by that.”

“Treatment? What would Lex want with Andrea?” Lena asked more to herself than to Kara.

Kara huffed as her own irritation at the situation came forth. “He wants you, or rather your research in quantum waves and your work with non nocere. He believes…” Kara couldn’t help the tremor that escaped her own voice at having to say it out loud, “that because of your past, um, history with Andrea that you would be more receptive to her.” Her own jaw worked at the idea of Andrea trying to seduce Lena, manipulating her to get what she wanted. She hated that despite herself she couldn’t shake the jealousy that sank in her gut at the idea of it. “She’s desperate, Lena… she’s willing to do anything, she said as much to me before she disappeared.” 

She saw the hurt and the anger that came from hearing her words written across Lena’s face. All she had wanted was to bridge a gap in their friendship and Andrea was effectively throwing a wedge between them. Kara looked at her sympathetically hating that she had to be the one to tell her. “Lena I’m so sorry.” 

Lena forced a smile, but kept from looking at Kara directly. “Don’t be. You found Lex, we now know what he’s after, that’s a step… Andrea will be problematic, but nothing I can’t handle. I’ll just need to step up my security and make sure whatever is left of the research is locked away where prying little hands can’t retrieve it.” She finally looked up at Kara and gave her a reassuring look. “Thank you, for telling me.”

Kara smiled through closed lips still worried that the news bothered Lena more than she let on. “Sure.”

“You should inform Alex and J’onn of what you just told me. If Lex is after my Q-wave tech, I think I have an idea as to why. And if I’m right, we will need them.” Lena put her fork down on the plate. “Never a dull moment is there?” 

“I like to keep things interesting.” Kara joked softly. Lena laughed and Kara’s own smile beamed brightly as her stomach filled with butterflies at the sight. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your smile.” She confessed. Lena blushed as she bit her lip trying to contain the smile. 

Kara sighed disappointedly as she felt the morning slipping by, she looked at Lena. “I have to go. I’ll see you soon?” 

Lena nodded, her eyes crinkled as she smiled back at her. “If you must.” Kara dashed away all the dishes and put up all the food away in a blink and handed Lena a small lunch bag. “Don’t forget to eat today.” She kissed her cheek and hesitantly made her way to the door not wanting to leave.

“Kara.” Lena called after her. Kara turned around to see her glasses dangling between Lena’s fingers. She narrowed her eyes and smirked seductively “I think these might belong to you.”

Kara touched her face as if affirming they were in fact her glasses and clicked her tongue and pointed awkwardly. “Right.” She smacked her head at her thoughtlessness and walked back over to Lena. As she reached to grab them Lena pulled them out of her reach slightly and raised her brow. 

A confused open mouth smile appeared on Kara’s face and Lena made a mental note to catch her off guard more often, loving the way she scrunched her nose as she tilted her head at her. 

“What are you doing?” Kara asked amusedly. She tried to reach for her glasses again, but Lena pulled them back and out of the way again which forced Kara to take another step closer to her. She knew Kara could take them whenever she wanted, but didn’t, allowing her some control over the situation. 

“I need you to do something for me first, before I give these back.” Lena said. 

“And what would you have me do?” Kara asked timidly as she took another step closer invading Lena’s space. 

“Well remember how at my lab you asked how you could repay me and I told you, you can owe me? Well I’m collecting.” Lena set the glasses down on the counter. Kara turned red as she stood still, waiting. 

“And what is it that you want?” Kara asked softly, her eyes falling to Lena’s lips before trailing heavily back up to meet her gaze.

“Dinner?” Kara breathed out in question, her eyes betraying a hint of disappointment. Lena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at her little ruse.

“Unless, you have a better idea?” Lena provoked. Kara smiled through narrow eyes as she realized the trick, but continued to play along. “Oh I have several, surprisingly none of them involve food.” She moved breathtakingly fast grabbing Lena and pinning her to the wall. Lena gasped loudly, startled but the heat in her cheeks gave herself away. It sent flashbacks of being back in the cabin rushing through her mind. Kara moved very slowly as she kissed Lena’s neck at the base of her jaw. Then whispered “something like this then?” 

Lena could no longer hold up her pretense as her body betrayed her, moving on its own accord as it slowly arched against Kara her breathing becoming shorter and more ragged. 

Kara raised her head from where it nestled in her neck and she eyed Lena questioningly before closing the remaining gap. “Kiss me.” Lena whispered almost desperately. Kara leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as she deepened the kiss wanting more. Kara pulled back and smiled “...something more like this then?”

Lena’s eyes were blown out as she stared back. She went to kiss Kara again and Kara smiled. “More or less.” Lena breathed, her eyes growing dark. “Not less...You don’t know what you do to me when you do that.”

Kara felt her face grow hot at the comment and she heard the rapid uptick in Lena’s heartbeat at the arousal she induced. She didn’t hesitate much longer after that before pulling Lena to her again, kissing her before her own courage wavered. Lena’s hand came up to Kara's jaw as she opened her mouth allowing Kara unrestrained access and searching hers for her tongue, and moaning as it pushed back against her own in response. Kara pulled Lena’s waist to hers and Lena pressed herself into her finding her unyielding. She gasped at her own need as she pushed harder wanting to be closer, needing to feel her warmth. Kara’s hands drifted down just under the rim of Lena’s shirt, finding the soft skin of her waist and she struggled to keep her emotions in check as she moved her thumbs across the velvet skin. She gently squeezed the soft flesh of her sides and gasped out “Oh Rao, I lose all sense of control when I kiss you.” She pulled Lena in for a longer kiss savoring the sweetness of the strawberries that still lingered on her tongue. 

Lena pulled back breathless, her hands roaming Kara’s face and neck slowly as she tried to settle her mind. Kara still held her waist to her own, keeping her from breaking contact. The sensation left Lena’s core screaming for attention. Lena’s eyes were heavy with temptation, her stomach flipped when she felt Kara’s hands clench her sides before continuing their ever so small circles on her waist. Kara smiled triumphantly and released her slowly, making Lena take a step forward in response to the broken contact. 

“I have to go.” Kara whispered disappointedly, her face scrunched up with turmoil and Lena nodded in understanding to her own dismay.

Lena retrieved the glasses and held the up to Kara. “I believe you just earned these back.” 

Kara put the glasses on and straightened, a smile playing on her lips. She leaned forward and kissed Lena’s cheek lingering there a second longer before finally breaking away, trying to still her own inner voice. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye.” Lena said softly, her own smile shining bright as she watched Kara leave.


	13. Security Threat

#  Chapter 13

Kara had a hard time focusing at work. Her mind kept drifting back to Lena. Her long black hair parted to the side and the gentle smiles she kept getting rewarded with. Then there was the feel of her lips on hers, her smooth skin under her fingers and the taste of strawberries on her tongue. The pencil she was holding snapped in her hand and it brought her back to the present.

“Are you with us Danvers?” Nia whispered softly to her as the meeting continued on in front of them. Kara turned to her right to see Nia staring back at her. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “Um, yeah. Yeah.” She narrowed her eyes as she intently focused on the front of the room where Snapper was debriefing everyone of yesterday’s news and handing out assignments for the day. “Tell me again, why did Snapper come back?” Kara asked quietly, leaning to her side trying to be more discreet.

Nia sighed. “He came to temporarily relieve Andrea of some of her duties, primarily doling out assignments and keeping the newsroom turning. She has been out of office a lot lately.” 

Kara scoffed lightly. “Yeah busy working for Lex I imagine.” 

“Ladies, is there something more pressing that needs to be talked about now rather than paying attention?” Snapper called out to them. The rest of the room congruently shifted their focus on the two of them and Kara straightened up. “No, sorry. Please continue.”

Snapper eyed them warily above his spectacles before slowly returning his attention to the assignments. “Joe, you take the protests happening on 53rd at the corner store. Tania follow up with your source on the fashion show and why it got cancelled…. Kara, Lillian Luthor and Gemma Cooper have both openly blasted Supergirl for shutting down Obsidian's launch of their VR lenses. I have yet to hear any quotes from Supergirl offering a rebuttal or explanation, you seem to have a knack for getting in contact with her, get her to comment. Henson…” Snapper continued down his list wrapping up handing out the assignments and waved his hand muttering “Now get out of here already.” 

Kara walked back to her desk and sat down, grabbing a new pencil. With everything that happened the last couple days she had nearly forgotten all about Lillian and Gemma Cooper and their attempt to create dissent between the public and Supergirl. She tapped lightly on her notepad as she started thinking about what she should say publicly, she could expose Gemma Cooper as a Jarhanpurian and her plan to wipe out over half the world population, but that could create adverse affects on aliens in general and might stir up xenophobia and rioters wanting to expose them all. Or she could also remain silent and hope the majority of National City trusted her judgement, which was just wishful thinking rather than realistic. No, she’d have to find a way to make a statement that minimized any unnecessary blowback.

She rubbed her temples as she thought about what the best move would be and felt a heavy hand press into her shoulder squeezing it lightly before pulling away. “You seem a bit tense. Got a lot on your mind?” The deep British accent floated above her head as she pulled her hands away from her face to look above her, finding William looking down at her. He smiled softly as he walked around her desk. 

“Oh hi. Yeah just…” She pointed at her notebook “Snapper wants a comment from Supergirl…”

William sat down across from her. “That may be tough, she’s been MIA for a few days now.” 

“Oh, yeah so I’ve heard, but, I uh, already have a time set to meet her, just working out how to...approach the subject…” Kara replied a bit awkwardly, she smiled brightly to cover up her own lack of tact and adjusted her glasses. 

“How do you always seem to get quotes from her? She seems to rarely interview with anyone else other than Clark Kent or Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, but they are superstars when it comes to journalism… not to say that you aren’t, I mean you are brilliant, it’s just, you don’t… oh bloody hell, this isn’t coming out right.” 

Kara laughed, “I sometimes wonder the same thing myself,” she conceded. “I um, I guess she trusts me…” She shrugged and leaned back in her chair grateful for the small distraction. “I see your sling is off now, how’s your arm feeling?”

William cleared his throat a bit and absently rubbed the place on his shoulder where the bullet went through. “It only aggravates me slightly when I push myself a little too far during physical therapy.”

“Well, I’m glad to see it’s healing up nicely.” She said relaxing a little bit more. She never liked field dressing wounds, as that was a skill she felt better left to professionals. Cartarizing wounds especially because it felt as if she was only adding to their current suffering even though she knew in the long run it saved lives. She was grateful for Clark’s and even Alex’s training on it because it unfortunately came in use more times than she cared to admit. 

“Yes well, it’s good to see you are feeling better too, Nia told me you had a pretty bad case of the flu.” William said.

Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Right. The flu.” She smiled a toothy smile and extended her arms. “All better now.”

“Happy to hear it. I don’t think I’ve ever known you to get sick. I thought about bringing you a care package, but Nia insisted I wait until you came back.” William leaned forward a bit in his chair and handed her a small container. “My mother’s recipe. It’s a bit late, but it’s customary to offer soup and I couldn’t think of a post sickness gift to bring.”

Kara smiled brightly. “You didn’t have to, but thank you! Food is always a win with me.” 

“Good.” He said looking satisfied. William rubbed the top of his legs with the palms of his hands. “I was actually meaning to ask you something, for a while now...” Kara stared up at him expectantly and he raised his good arm to the back of his neck and scratched the top of his head as he worked to what he was trying to get to. Kara’s smile faltered as she started to realize what he might be getting at. “I don’t know if you’d be interested or not, but I think there’s a connection between the two of us, and I’d really like the opportunity to get to know you further… perhaps over dinner?” He let the words fall out like a waterfall and nearly froze once he had managed to ask. Kara could hear his heart thumping wildly. 

Kara swiveled slightly in her chair and frowned. William leaned back a worried and insecure expression written across his face. “Or did I just make a complete idiot of myself and misread signals I thought were there?”

“No, well yes, I mean the truth is, I’m sort of seeing someone now. It’s new, and we aren’t really ready to make it public knowledge.”

“I see, so you both are exclusive?” He asked. 

Kara faltered. “Actually we haven’t really stated to each other,  _ that,  _ in so many words.” She looked at William who started to look hopeful again. “But I don’t plan on dating anyone else.” She clarified.

“Ah. Well, he’s a lucky guy.” William said, forcing a smile, but it faded quickly.

“She.” Kara corrected. “And I’m the lucky one.” Kara countered with a smile. “I’m sorry William.”

“Nah, don’t be. I’ll survive. And I’m happy for you.” William stood up and started to walk away. “She, huh? Guess I never really stood a chance…”

“If we hadn’t admitted we felt this way about each other, I probably would’ve said yes to you now, but truthfully it wouldn’t have lasted…I would’ve realized sooner or later my feelings about her.” Kara confessed. 

William smiled at the attempt to make amends and threw his thumb out pointing to his desk. “I should get back to work. I’ll see you later Kara I hope you enjoy the soup.” He held his hand up as a sort of ‘goodbye’ and walked away and Kara sank into her seat throwing her hand to her face. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help, but overhear.” Nia rolled her chair over to Kara’s desk. Her eyes comically wide with intrigue. “So much just happened! I don’t even know what question to ask first. Who is she? Were you always interested in girls or is this one particularly special? I so thought you were into William, everyone did! This is huge! How long have y’all been seeing each other? Did I ask who she is already?”

Kara closed her eyes and groaned but her smile wouldn’t leave her face. She took a long breath and rolled her eyes, “We aren’t ready to publicly announce anything yet so I’m not telling you. She’s  _ very  _ special, and I’m not going to label it because who cares. I probably would have been because he’s a nice guy, but you heard my answer on that already. It started the day of the whole Lillian, Gemma inaugural chaos, so what a week ago, but we’ve known each other a lot longer and if I’m really being honest with myself, I’ve had feelings for her for a  _ very _ long time.” Kara bit her lip to contain the butterflies in her stomach as she admitted that last part. “And again, I haven’t even told my sister, so no, I’m not telling you! Happy now? Please shush!” Kara grabbed her pencil and threw it at Nia. She gave her a long look when Nia didn’t budge and laughed. “Drop it Nia.”

“You’re no fun. And don’t think I don’t know, I just wanted to hear it from you.” Nia pouted as she crossed her arms. She grabbed Kara’s desk and pushed herself away twisting and throwing her arms in the air as she rolled back to her own. Kara chuckled lightly “Good then I don’t have to say anything!” 

“You’re the worst.” Nia sing sang and waved her hand off to the side as if shooing her away. “Don’t you have a super to interview?” Nia teased over her shoulder. Kara stuck out her tongue and grabbed her bags. She left the building quickly and made her way to the roof, opting to fly to J’onns office.

Lena took a look at the final schematics and signed her name approving the necessary changes. “I want this completed by the end of the week. So if you have to hire a second contractor to make it happen, do it.” She said curtly. “And the motion sensors your men installed aren’t working on the fourth floor. Get it done right Mr. Hartley or I will find somebody else to finish the job.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” The contractor took back the necessary documents and made his way out the door quickly like a dog with his tail tucked under his legs.

Lena sat back and rubbed her temple, she almost felt guilty for snapping at him but dismissed the feeling unwilling to allow herself the luxury of error, not with Lex looming at her door. She began going over the list of new security measures she had already put in place and the background checks of the new guards she had posted on each floor of her building. Some of her employees were a bit shaken up by the new level of security they were now being accosted with, but for the most part didn’t complain. She had to give her security team credit for implementing the new protocols nearly within the hour after she had implemented them. She closed the file and sat back in her chair. 

She had not given herself a moment to rest since she walked into work that morning. The uneasiness of feeling vulnerable made her hair stand on end and her whole body tense. Ever since Kara told her about Lex and Andrea, she felt as if she was ten steps behind and desperately trying to catch up before Lex had her in a checkmate.

She heard her phone buzz on her desk and she lifted it up. 

_ Don’t forget to eat. -Kara _

She smiled at the words and relaxed a bit, surprising herself at how much seeing a text from her put her in a better mood. 

_ Checking up on me? _

_ ...you bet I am. How are you?  _

_ Better now.  _

_ I’m on my way to see Alex and J’onn to update them on everything. You have no idea how hard it’s going to be not to tell Alex about us.  _

_ I think she already suspects something. _

_ If she did I wouldn’t have heard the end of it. Nia too. FYI. William asked me out today and I turned him down. I told him I have eyes for a certain incredibly beautiful powerhouse CEO. _

Lena hit the call button on Kara’s picture and held her phone to her ear. 

“Hi.”

“William asked you out huh? I was wondering when and if he’d ever have the courage to do so.” Lena felt herself barely containing the urge to punch the Britian in his regrettably handsome face. 

“It was so embarrassing and when I told him I wasn’t interest and was seeing someone else, it felt like I had just kicked a wounded puppy.”

Lena laughed despite herself. “I can’t say I’m not a little perturbed that he asked, but also not surprised. I’m just glad I beat him to it.”

“Me too.” Kara said so tenderly that Lena felt her face flush. “Is it weird that I miss you already and we just saw each other this morning?” 

“Not at all.” Lena smiled. “How are you feeling this morning anyway? I hope you aren’t pushing yourself too hard after being down for so many days.”

_ “ _ Look out your window.”

Lena turned in her chair. In the distance between two skyscrapers was Supergirl hovering in the sky, just above where the CatCo building was. She was just close enough to make out the subtle differences in her face. She waved hello and Lena laughed waving back in return, “You know, you can be a bit of a show off.” She said.

In response Kara flew upward in a twist and barrel rolled then hovered in nearly the same exact spot she was first in doing a small curtsy before laughing. “I feel great, and it's all thanks to you.” 

“Well I’d say join me for lunch, but I think your meeting with J’onn and Alex is the best thing.”

“I’d much rather have lunch with you. Ugh but you’re right. I’ll let you get back to work. Eat! I mean it.”

“Ok, I promise.” Lena hung up and watched as Kara waved lightly in the air and Lena smiled and shook her head before waving back. Then she disappeared in a blur towards J’onn and Alex.

“Jess.” Lena called not taking her eyes off the horizon. 

Jess quickly entered “Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

“Reschedule my conference call to two. I’m taking lunch.” Jess barely contained her surprise before nodding and walking back to the door. “Right away, Ms. Luthor.”

She sat back down at her desk and pulled out the lunch that Kara had given her. Inside was a prepackaged Cesar salad with some fruit and a small note. She picked the note up and unfolded it. 

_ “Here’s to many more mornings like this one. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you back in my life in such a profound way. - Kara” _

Lena smiled at the note, as she began to eat. Not long ago she had written Kara out of her life, and in a manner of a couple months she had found her way further into her heart than she had ever thought possible. It left her feeling excited and terrified and she didn’t quite know how to process all of it. All she knew was that she didn’t want to let her own fears keep her away. The pain of the past year was finally becoming a distant memory. 

“You seem to be in high spirits today.”

Lena looked up a bit stunned. “Andrea.” She quickly recovered her composure, folding the note and tucking it away in her hand as she set her fork down. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m here on behalf of a mutual...friend of ours.” She sauntered up to her desk taking a seat in the chair across from her, crossing her legs as she leaned back, seeming completely relaxed. 

“If you are referring to my brother, then you clearly have a misunderstanding of friendship.” Lena chided. 

“You knew I was referring to Lex? Interesting. Supergirl must’ve told you then. Explains the new security. Impressive if not a bit flawed.” Andrea said softly as she raised her hand and looked down on herself, insinuating her appearance at her office left the security measures wanting. 

“An oversight that will be corrected immediately.” Lena said dryly. “What does he want?”

“He wants you. Or more accurately your research with Q-waves. And I have a little more than a vested interest in making sure he gets it. With or without your cooperation. Preferably with, I do so enjoy your company.” She threatened gently.

“You make it sound as if I don’t have much of a choice.” Lena said, raising her eyebrow. “Be that as it may, I will not be handing anything of mine over to Lex.” 

“Oh come now, Lena. I thought you’d be reasonable.” Andrea drawled. “After all, I came here as a sort of peace offering.” She waved her hand in the air. “Given our history. I thought you’d want a chance to catch up, maybe over dinner?” She licked her lips slowly as a smile crept across her mouth. Lena thought for a moment she saw a flicker of fear flash in Andrea’s eyes but it vanished instantly. 

“You are no fool Andrea, and you have no plans to seduce me, or you wouldn’t have threatened me.” Lena said curtly, losing her patience. 

“Who said anything about seducing? Though I won’t deny if I had the opportunity...” Andrea said, her smile widening as her eyes twinkled. 

“Not interested.” Lena said, cutting her off. “What happened Andrea? I thought we were going to try to find your father together. I thought we could salvage what friendship we once had.” 

“I gave you and Kara a chance, I heard nothing from either of you. Then Lex found me and offered me a deal I couldn’t refuse. Truthfully it was a bit of a thrill for me to watch Supergirl struggle as Lex had her cornered with Kryptonite.” She smiled a bit at the memory. Lena clenched her jaw and felt rage bubble up from the pit of her gut, but quelled it. “As for salvaging our friendship? Well I’m no longer the person you knew. That person left the moment I was given this.” Andrea unbuttoned her top two buttons effortlessly showing the medallion that lay hidden underneath it.

“You weren’t given it, you took it.” Lena corrected. 

“You know nothing of that day.” Andrea snapped her body straightened as she leaned forward menacingly. “It was thrusted upon me and it has been my burden to bear ever since.”

“I’m growing tired of playing games, so how about you cut to the chase?” Lena crossed her arms and glared back at Andrea. 

“Very well. I see asking for your research will get me nowhere.” Andrea vanished from her seat and reappeared standing behind her. 

“How very astute of you.” Lena said rising from her chair and turning to face her.

“No matter, I have other means of obtaining it.” Andrea said flippantly. “As always, it’s been a pleasure, Lena. You really do look ravishing in that outfit, you sure I can’t persuade you to have a little fun with me? Now that seducing is on the table…”

Lena smirked and narrowed her eyes. “You’re an intelligent woman, Andrea, groveling is beneath you. Once was enough for me and if I’m being honest, rather a bore.”

“Fine.” The word came out quick, Andrea stepped back a bit. She had tried to sound detached but failed in the delivery and Lena took more satisfaction out of that than she expected. “I’ll be seeing you then.” She disappeared instantly and Lena sank back into her chair and tried her best to relax her jaw. If Andrea was unwilling to find some sort of peace between them then she’d resign herself from trying as well. There was no sense in her behavior and it infuriated her. She tried to work out in her head what could’ve possibly deluded Andrea into thinking that she had to flippantly choose whatever side suited her the best at the moment, but shortly dismissed it, finding that she simply didn't care.

“Well I have to hand it to you. You were right. I never expected her to show her face this soon.” 

Lena looked up and saw Brainy walking through her doorway. “How much did you hear?” 

“Most of it, I was finishing up the algorithm to lock onto her phasing signature when she arrived. Quite lucky actually, I was able to use her three phases during your little chat as a baseline for the code. We will have a lock on her anytime she enters the building now. Genius move by the way.” Brainy smiled as he moved the tablet he was holding behind his back, grabbing it with both hands as he bowed his head showing his approval.

Lena smiled briefly. “Yes, well it didn’t make the conversation any easier to have.”

“No, I’d imagine not.” He said a bit awkwardly, not really adept at picking up the nuances of social behavior.

Lena averted her eyes not wanting to discuss it further. “How is our little pet project by the way? The anti Kryptonite suit would’ve come in handy a few days ago had it been ready.”

A soft sigh escaped Brainy’s lips. “There is an error in the calculations that is really confounding. I am still working on a solution.”

“Well what can I do to help speed the process along? Kara is vulnerable out there without that protection and it makes me uneasy knowing there is something that I— we could do to prevent it.”

“There’s really not much more you can do. Your work on the suit was exemplary to begin with, the modifications you were wanting to add are also strategic and brilliant. The trouble is the solar regenerative qualities combined with the properties that make the anti-Kryptonite portion of the suit function properly seem to have adverse effects on one another.”

Lena felt her already waning patience grow thinner. “Well that’s a very aggravating problem.” She said with controlled anger, trying not to lash out against Brainy who was only reporting his own findings and unfortunate to be the first person in her line of sight after her altercation with Andrea. “You said you were working on a solution? Is it a viable one or just a theory?”

Brainy smirked and pulled the tablet back around into view. “Viable, and in fabrication now, but it will be weeks before it is ready to be field tested.”

“Alex, waving your guns around National City isn’t going to get you anywhere faster.” Sarcasm laced heavily in Kara’s words as she tried to talk her sister down.

“When I get my hands on Lex.” Alex paced back and forth. “And Andrea? That wretched little snake.”

“Hey take it easy on her she just wants her father back, you of all people should understand the depths a person will go to for someone they love. Think of Jerem—“

“Kara—“ Alex closed her eyes and stopped pacing, throwing her hand out at Kara. “Your altruistic nature needs to take a back seat right now ok? I really don’t think I have the energy to fight on three fronts, Lex and Andrea are enough to deal with and she made her choice.”

“I’m — I was just…” Kara backpedalled before sitting back down on the large leather sofa. She crossed her arms and mumbled something incoherent under her breath as Alex began pacing again. She had spent the better part of the last couple hours running through everything she had learned about Lex and Andrea and their plans. She was getting tired and hungry and she still had to figure out what she was going to say publicly as Supergirl. 

“They’ve been working in the background for a while now. I don’t think their current plans will change much even with us now knowing they are after Lena and her tech.” J’onn said getting them both on track. “She will need to be looked after.”

“I don’t think she’s going to appreciate having an ex DEO agent and a Martian Manhunter following her around everywhere.” Alex said a bit dryly. “And Kara and her only just started to be friends again it wouldn’t be fair to thrust this in between them.”

Kara shifted in her seat and bit her lip trying to keep from making eye contact with Alex. “I think she might be more understanding than you give her credit for.” Kara reasoned carefully. “She wants to take down Lex as much as the rest of us, especially after everything that happened this last year.” She added.

Alex looked over at Kara and quietly considered her words. “Ok then, I’ll go talk to her and see about working out a security team to keep her protected.” 

“Oh, no. I mean, you don’t have to go through all that trouble. What I meant was, I can watch over her, and make sure she’s safe. Then you wouldn’t need a team.” Kara said trying not to sound as over eager as she felt.

“And if you’re off fighting an alien? Or generally superheroing around?” Alex asked.

A large sigh escaped her lips. “Good point. We can coordinate then.” Kara conceded.

“Don’t act disappointed. Besides Lena still has to consent to being tailed for the foreseeable future.” Alex walked over to the front door opening it and glanced behind her to Kara. “So are you coming?”

Kara got off the couch, slightly confused. “Where are we going?” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “To run all this by Lena, she’s not going to be too thrilled to find out Lex and Andrea have her in their crosshairs.”

“Oh, ok.” Kara followed behind her sister and fumbled with her glasses nervously. She wasn’t sure if she should mention that Lena already knew about Lex, but that would most likely open a door to questions she wasn’t sure how to answer just yet. 

They drove in mostly silence up to L-Corp and were met by a handful of guards checking their IDs as another wrote down their license plate number and handed them a parking pass. 

“That was new.” Alex mumbled quietly to herself as she turned into the parking garage. There were construction workers installing security cameras on two of the floors they drove through and a guard on each level was standing near the doors to the underground tunnel that led to the lobby elevators.

When they reached the lobby Alex nearly stopped in her tracks and almost shouted “oh come on!” There was a long line of people formed from the entryway to the main elevator shaft, metal detectors and more guards blocking their path. The employees were badged in quickly, but were still being stopped to check bags, purses and briefcases. The visitors were being sent through a more rigorous procedure. Each having to fill out a form, getting their photo taken and issued visitors passes before getting in the next line to be sent through a metal detector and bag checks.

“Are we at an airport or a corporate office?” Alex asked, perturbed. Kara looked around a bit stunned as well. In a little over half a day Lena had managed to implement an entire new regiment of security. It was extremely impressive and Kara could barely contain her smile. 

“It’s quite an achievement.” Kara said as she walked up to the front desk and started filling out the forms.

“It’s overkill, there’s no reason she should have all of this—“ Alex narrowed her eyes as she had her epiphany. She looked over at Kara who was diligently scribbling in her form. “She knows already doesn’t she?”

“Hmmm?” Kara asked looking up at her sister feigning innocence.

“You already told her.” Alex accused as she pointed a finger at Kara.

“I- I might have mentioned something about it to her already.” Kara said.

“How? When?” 

Kara stammered a bit before she looked away completely. She handed the security officer her form and started walking towards the line for the metal detectors creating distance between her and Alex.

They rode the elevator up with other people who were all trying to pretend they weren’t paying attention to the two of them whispering and swatting at each other. 

“What else does she know?”

“Alex shh.” Kara whispered, swatting lightly at her sister.

“Don’t shh me!” Alex swatted back.

“Hey quit! We are in a place of business.” Kara said as she jabbed a finger in Alex’s side. A lady standing next to Alex in the elevator gave them both a long sideways look. 

“See. You are creating a disturbance.” Kara said. “I’m so sorry ma’am. She has no control.” Kara teased.

Alex gasped and punched her sister in the arm a little too hard and Kara, who wasn’t prepared for it, didn’t flinch. She looked over at Alex shocked and almost laughed when she saw her shaking her hand out and rubbing her knuckles. “Learn your lesson?” 

“Shut up.” Alex mumbled. Kara stifled a laugh and Alex shoved into her with her shoulder. 

“Behave yourself and I will.” Kara teased further, instigating a slight growl from Alex. “We are almost there. Are you going to collect yourself?” 

Alex gawked at her. “Are you serious right now?” 

Kara smiled and then put her attention on the elevator doors opening, she stepped out and subconsciously fixed her blouse and licked her lips in anticipation. 

“Hi Jess!” Kara said cheerily.

“Ms. Danvers, hi.” Jess said, echoing her disposition, a bright smile shining on her face. She stood up and walked over to the doorway and started to open the double doors leading into Lena’s office when Kara stopped her. “Wait just a second, Jess. We haven’t really said much to each other in the past and I’d just like to say how much I appreciate you looking out for Ms. Luthor all these years.” Jess looked at Kara and then back at Alex, both a bit thrown off by the sudden accolade. “Um, thank you…” Jess said timidly. She opened the door and stepped aside letting them both in.

“What was that about?” Alex said quietly as they stepped in. Kara opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and turned her focus instead on the brunette sitting behind the white desk with her head buried in a laptop. She looked up and confusion crossed her face before turning into a wide smile as she shut her computer. 

“Alex. Kara. What a surprise.” Lena stood and walked around her desk. She eyed Kara momentarily trying to clue in as to the purpose of the impromptu visit, but Kara’s face was a mixture of emotions that only confused her further.

“Hi Lena.” Kara said softly, unable to take her eyes away from the deep green that were staring back at her. 

She laughed a light “hi” back and shook her head. “I’m sorry I’m at a loss as to why you’re both here. Is something wrong?” Lena asked.

“Kara told me everything.” Alex stated.

Kara’s head flashed to Alex and then back at Lena wide eyed who stood stoically by her desk. “Did she now?” Lena asked pointedly, still keeping her eyes trained on the panicked blonde in front of her. “And is it something I should also know?”

“Judging from what I just walked into I should say so.” 

Lena put her hands in the air as she shrugged and put them back down clasping them tightly. “Ah. Well then, I guess the secrets out.” She looked at Kara and slowly opened her mouth before Kara launched herself forward and swung her hands out as if separating two fighting children. “Yep. Yes, We, uh, we all know about Lex. Which explains your added security. And uh everything.” She waved her fingers awkwardly and tucked her head down. “Sheesh, see.. blech! Wow, is it hot in here? Can you open the—“ she walked over to the doors of Lena’s balcony and pulled them open letting a breeze hit her face.

“You’re never hot. Why are you acting so weird?” Alex asked. Kara pointed to herself and mouthed the word ‘me’ silently before her face contorted anxiously and she turned back to the open air of the balcony. Lena laughed lightly in the background and crossed her arms amusedly at the scene. She didn’t think Kara could get any more adorable and yet she’s constantly proven wrong.

Alex stared blankly at Kara, clearly out of the loop, then threw her hands up waving them in the air. “Forget it. I forgot who I was talking to.” She directed her attention back to Lena. “We are here because we thought we’d offer our own unique protection. Seeing as how you have two people with an interest in stealing information from you.”

Lena pursed her lips together. “Ah. Well I figured that’s why you were both here. Kara told me this morning she was going to inform you of the situation with my brother.” She looked back at Kara who had seemed to have relaxed significantly and was walking back towards the two of them. “I can’t say that I’d like to be under constant supervision, but I understand that it may be necessary.”

“So you’d agree to having a security unit?” Alex asked a bit surprised.

“We would alternate, I would be part of the detail. And when I have to — you know.“ she put her hand out in the air and whistled, “Alex would be there to protect you instead.”

“Supergirl and her badass sister as my own personal security?” Lena said, staring at Kara’s flush face. “How could I refuse?” 

Alex sighed and chuckled to herself putting her hands on her hips. “I have to admit I thought it would be harder to convince you.”

“I’m nothing if not an opportunist. And I can see how this arrangement would be very beneficial to me.” She said to Alex ignoring Kara as she fidgeted uncontrollably in the background.

“Great then it’s settled.” Alex said triumphantly.

“I should probably mention that Andrea stopped by my office earlier.” Lena said. 

“She was here?” Kara asked stunned. “Are you ok?” She narrowed her eyes as she looked Lena over. “Did she hurt you?”

“I’m fine, she didn’t touch me. She came to show me she could. She believes she can get my tech and data with or without my cooperation.” Lena leaned against her desk. “What she doesn’t know is that I was prepared for her. So I’ll know when she comes back.” 

Alex gave her a questioning look. “I’ve been working with Brainy on a few things around my office. He was here not long ago as well.” Lena elaborated. 

Kara adjusted her glasses and straightened. “I’ll come by tonight and escort you home.”

“Are you leaving so soon?” Lena asked casually. 

Kara smiled “Not this second, but I have my own work I need to finish then I’ll come pick you— I mean escort you home.” 

Lena pursed her lips amusedly at Kara and turned to face Alex. “Thank you for offering your help. I hope it won’t be a burden.” 

Alex smiled. “After what you’ve done to help Kara. Chauffeuring you around for a while is the least I could do.” Alex started to walk back to the door and turned to see if Kara was following behind her. 

“I’ll catch up with you later. There’s a few things I need to ask Lena about, you know, for CatCo…before I leave.” Kara said. 

“Ok, see you later then.” Alex said. She waved lightly at Kara then turned and exited, closing the door behind her. 

“Well you aren’t exactly the most discreet person on the planet. How do you manage to hide the fact you're Supergirl from the world when you can barely keep us a secret for a few days?” Lena put her hands behind her, propping herself on the desk as she watched Kara walk around.

“Oh don’t act all innocent. You weren’t helping with the way you kept staring at me.” Kara moved towards Lena.

“I wasn’t staring.” Lena said, pretending to sound offended, but her smile giving her away.

Kara scooted closer her hands just barely touching Lena’s waist. “Oh no?” She whispered, smiling when Lena planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“Well maybe a little.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Kara hummed as she laughed, her eyes crinkling up with delight. She cleared her throat and sighed as her tone changed slightly. “So Andrea visited you…” she looked up nervously into Lena’s eyes.

Lena bit the inside of her mouth as she traced a line up one of Kara’s arms. “She did.” She answered carefully, not really sure how much information Kara wanted to hear.

“What really happened?” Kara asked softly, “I could tell you left some of it out when you explained it to Alex and I.”

“Well let’s just say you were right in their attempt to use her and my past history as leverage…”

“Oh.” Kara said a bit disappointedly. “So she did...did she do...what did she say?” She finally asked, but in almost a whisper unsure if she really even wanted to know but also dying to.

“Nothing worth mentioning again, it was all a ruse to get what she wanted out of me, quite similar to her past advances actually. Shallow and with no depth. Though this time it fell on deaf ears.” Lena answered. She wasn’t trying to hide anything, but she didn’t want to cause unnecessary hurt by giving her a play by play if she could help it. She touched Kara’s chin and lifted it up to meet her gaze. “Hey.” She tried to read Kara’s expression, but wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Sorry, I’m not normally the jealous type, but this is so new for us, and y’all have a history, I just…” She shook her head and scoffed at herself. “I’m being ridiculous, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, you aren’t being ridiculous. And I care about what you think so I’m glad you're asking. We did have a history, which started good but was strained and painful in the end. And you’re right, this is new between us, but it’s beautiful and full of hope and pure and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” She made Kara look her in the eyes. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world Kara.” Lena said softly, her hand now cupping Kara’s face as she said it. In a way it was a new revelation for herself to discover and she had to take a moment inwardly to subdue the initial panic of it potentially disappearing or getting destroyed like so many good things that ever happened in her life.

“Yeah?” Kara asked full of hope, her hand came up to meet Lena’s on her face and her eyes danced as they looked back and forth between Lena’s.

“Well, I mean, I can’t think of a single person I know that has as much useless knowledge about random animals, can recite word for word the entirety of Aladdin from memory, has the biggest softest heart for anyone in need, and who can eat a mountain of carbs and still be stick thin. That last one I could live without by the way, it’s infuriatingly maddening that you look like an Amazon goddess while eating your weight in pizza.” Lena said in earnest, beaming with laughter in her eyes. Kara laughed and kissed her lightly. 

“Thank you, now should I list all the reasons why I think you are the most fascinating, beautiful, fun, caring human being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, let alone be privileged enough to call my own?” Kara slid her hands slowly around her back, applying a small amount of pressure which made Lena raise up and move her hands to Kara’s waist.

“I’m yours now? Huh?” Lena said, raising her brow.

Kara smiled. “If you’ll have me.”

“Oh I want you.” The answer came out as more of a need and Lena’s body responded in tandem, her thighs pressing in on Karas hips locking her in. 

Kara hummed in response and dipped her head slightly. “I still have work to do.” Lena said as a soft reminder, her eyelids hooded over. 

“Take a fifteen minute break.” Kara captured Lena’s lips to her own and pulled her closer and heard the subtle whimper escape Lena’s mouth. Lena grabbed the back of Kara’s neck with one hand and held her there as she deepened the kiss. Her other hand rubbing circles and pulling at Kara’s waist before finding its way just under her shirt where she felt warm flesh. “God you're so soft.” Lena breathed. 

Kara pulled Lena’s mouth back to hers hungrily, moaning as she pushed her tongue forward, wanting to explore her mouth further, desperate for the connection to be deeper. 

“Ms. Luthor your two o’clock mee—“ Kara and Lena broke apart instantly their faces flush and surprised. Lena instantly straightened and put on her perfectly poised CEO countenance without batting an eye. Kara just tucked her lips inside her mouth and put her hands to her hips nervously as she backed away from the desk and Lena, creating a bit more distance between them.

“Oh gosh I’m sorry to interrupt.” 

“That’s ok Jess, why don’t you have them meet me in the conference room and tell them I’ll be in shortly.”

“Y-yes ma’am. Sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Jess ducked out of the office quickly and shut the door behind her. Lena crossed her arms and sighed as she sat back and Kara found herself touching her lips, her eyes still wide from the shock of it. They stared at each other for a brief second before they both found themselves laughing. 

“Well that was mortifying, I think I just scarred your poor assistant for life.” Kara finally said. 

“She’ll manage. Though I might have to scold her for not knocking and intruding at the worst possible moment.” Lena commented. Kara laughed and nodded her head in agreement knowing Lena’s threat was empty, she loved and appreciated her assistant too much to do anything of that nature.

“I guess our fifteen minutes are up before they started.” Kara said. She took a couple steps towards Lena to close the gap. “I’ll pick you up at six, and not a moment later and take you home, where we can hopefully finish what got interrupted here.” Lena smiled and pushed up slightly on her toes to kiss her.

“Six can’t come soon enough.” Lena said suggestively. “And Kara remember next week is the Art Gala, which I’m obligated to attend. I don’t know if you’ll need to coordinate with Alex, now that I’ll be needing added security.”

“Good point, I’ll touch base with her… you should probably kick me out of here so you can get to your meeting.”

Lena groaned and rolled her eyes. “The idea of asking you to leave after that make out session seems sacrilegious and completely unfair. You, my darling, have just disrupted my entire day and I’ll be thinking of nothing else.”

“Hmmm. Can't say that I’m sorry about that.” Kara smiled and squeezed Lena’s hands before letting them go and taking a step back. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight then.” Lena conceded.


	14. The Gala

#  Chapter 14

“Are you ready?” Kara peeked her head into Lena’s office. 

“Yes. I actually wrapped things up five minutes ago.” Lena grabbed her purse and coat and walked over to the door. 

“Look at you, I think this might be the first time you’re leaving on time.” Kara chided. “I’m impressed.” She turned to look at Jess from behind the doorway. “Mark it down Jess, cause I doubt it’ll ever happen again.” 

“Hey! I'll have you know I’ve left on time in the past.” Lena elbowed Kara as she walked past her. “Admittedly it was before I was in charge of a multi billion dollar company…”

“I stand corrected.” Kara said laughing. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Lena rolled her eyes and locked the office doors behind her. She had grown used to the new normal of being picked up by Kara in the evenings and started looking forward to seeing the hour tick to five. They had spent the majority of the week spending the evenings playing board games, watching movies and eating in. Kara had tried her best not to let the evenings feel like she was on guard duty and for the most part Lena didn’t even think about it. So much of her time usually consisted of work that doing anything of leisure had always felt out of place and foreign to her so it was a nice distraction. She forgot how much she had missed the easiness of Kara’s company and they had certainly found a new way of enjoying each other’s company that far exceeded their past friendship. 

“Here’s the paperwork you asked for Ms. Luthor.” Jess handed her a thick envelope. 

“Thank you, Jess. I’ll see you later tonight!” Kara smiled and waved at Jess. Tonight was the night of the art Gala, so there was a bit of excitement in the air as Lena pulled her down the hallway by her elbow. “Ooh hey, what’s the rush?” 

“Nothing, I just want to get home.” Lena said absently. 

Kara pulled up to a stop and stared at her causing Lena to look around her for some anomaly. “What, did you hear something?”

“No, you just aren’t normally this eager about something that doesn’t involve the scientific method. I thought you hated these sort of events; forced schmoozing and rich clingy men.”

Lena scoffed lightly and pulled her into the elevator. As the doors closed she grabbed Kara by the nape of her neck and kissed her passionately. Kara smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her. Lena looked up at her, “Not when I know you’ll be my plus one. I’m sort of looking forward to seeing how you’ll react to one of those ‘rich clingy men’.“ Kara’s eyes flared a bit and she held Lena slightly tighter. Lena smiled at having achieved the effect she wanted from her. 

“You’re baiting me.” Kara said calmly. “You’ll have to do better than that if you’re trying to see what I look like jealous.” 

Lena ran her hands up Kara’s chest slowly and pushed her away softly. “It’s not jealousy I’m after.”

“Then what?” 

“Now if I told you, it’s highly likely it won’t happen, and what fun would that be?” Lena said playfully. Kara took her in contemplatively. The elevator doors slid open and Lena chuckled lightly as she walked out leaving Kara to follow behind.

“You’re excited.” Kara said almost as a question. 

“Are you not?” Lena asked, tugging Kara along by her hand.

“I guess I’ve just been more worried about Lex and Andrea lately I haven’t really had time to think about tonight.” Kara commented. Lena’s face fell slightly. She had been looking forward to tonight being a more official date than most of the time they have spent together lately, stealing kisses and glances was fun, playing games indoors was amusing and entertaining, but tonight meant more to her than just another Gala. 

Kara saw her fallen expression and smiled reassuringly stroking her hand with her thumb. “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m excited about tonight too. I even bought a new dress.” Lena looked up at her and her face rose quizzically and she couldn’t hide the smile that crept over her face. “Sorry I wasn’t trying to diminish it.”

“Well, good. Don’t get me wrong I wouldnt trade our quiet evenings for the world and as a first date goes I’d rather it be candle lit and not filled with hundred of people also clamoring for my attention, but it is a date and it’s significant because it’s with you and my God you have no idea how excited I am about that. Now get me home so I can get ready.” Kara smiled and picked Lena up and started to rise off the ground. “What? No! Not like this!” Lena clutched Kara’s neck desperately causing Kara to laugh. 

“Are you sure? We could get there much faster this way.” Kara raised her eyebrow and slowly ascended a bit higher, enjoying herself a little too much as she watched Lena. 

“You’re teasing me now? You’ll regret that later tonight when we are in bed.” Kara faltered in the air and came down harder than she had intended a blush washing over her face at the insinuation. Lena smiled crookedly as she slowly released herself from Kara’s grip, being intentional not to break contact with her body as she put her feet back on solid ground relishing in the subtle shutter that it induced in Kara. “That’s better.” Lena whispered. 

Lena couldn’t shake the smile from her face on the way home, having made Kara so flustered by her comment that she had stammered her way to the car and buried her face in her hand most of the way there. She found it fascinating how easy it was to unravel her when the flip side of that coin Kara could break the sound barrier with her fist. She typically exuded confidence, their last several encounters left Lena more than aroused and that was largely due to Kara’s advances. 

They hadn’t really done much in the last several days other than blissfully make out. Not that it bothered Lena, she was grateful for the chance to fall back into a new pattern of normal between them and for a relationship of hers to develop naturally and not based on sex. They were more relaxed and affectionate towards one another now and she found she could make Kara blush with a simple smile or touch and it was her new favorite thing to do when in her presence, but she wouldn’t deny that lately all she wanted to do was run her hands up and down Kara’s bare skin, wondering what it would feel like to have her moaning out her name. She pushed out a breath of air as she tried to tame her mind back down to a state where she could focus on the road. 

As she drove on her thoughts continued to linger on Kara, the more she understood of her the more vulnerable she saw Supergirl. She was no longer this god-like figure that lived above the rest of the world in her eyes any more, but this adorable bumbling nerd who could literally move mountains. It made her heart swell with more love than she ever thought she could possess and a new fear at how easy it all could be taken away. She had a much clearer understanding of Alex and why she was so overprotective of her little sister and the overwhelming need to guard her from people like Lex. She glanced over at Kara, still blushing lightly, the sunset putting a gentle pink and purple hue across her face as she stared out the window absently. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena said softly unable to keep it to herself. Kara’s blush deepend as she looked over at Lena with a gentle smile on her face. Lena returned her smile and put her attention back on the road until they arrived at her apartment. Alex was waiting by the front door and Lena looked back at Kara a bit confused. “It’s only for a minute so I can get ready myself, then I’ll be back. Thank you Alex, I shouldn’t be too long.”

Alex waved her off and crossed her arms. “Go on, I don’t have anywhere important I have to be anytime soon.” 

Lena looked back at Kara and they shared a brief look before Kara turned and went back out. 

“Something is going on between you two isn’t there?” Alex asked as Lena opened the door.

“What makes you think that?” Lena asked reservedly.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I don’t live under a rock, I’ve seen the way you and Kara look at each other, it’s changed. And I hardly see her anymore. So out with it.”

“It’s not my place to say anything, if you want answers you should be asking her not me.” Lena deflected. She dropped her things haphazardly on the counter and made her way to her room to get ready, not wanting to give Alex a chance to protest. She shut her door and heaved a sigh before recollecting herself. She didn’t want to have that conversation without Kara present. 

She began removing her clothes not wanting to waste much time changing, she had already set out the dress she planned to wear for the evening. She spent the better part of the next half hour fixing her hair, makeup and accessories before she put the dress on. It was a newer dress, one that she knew would catch certain pair of sapphire eyes, the long flowing lines rested easily on her figure, the slit down the side of her leg offered just the right amount of tease she had hoped for and after assessing herself in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance, she made her way back to the living room.

Alex was sitting down on the sofa helping herself to a glass of wine and she almost choked on the sip she had just taken when she saw Lena enter the room. “Damn it!” She said as some of the wine still managed to spill on her pants. “Give a gal a warning when you enter a room dressed to kill.”

Lena smiled and crossed her arms. “That’s the reaction I was counting on, but I wasn’t expecting it from you.” Lena twisted around and showed off all her angles and Alex nodded her approval and Lena thought she saw a small blush form on her cheeks as Alex’s lips curled inward into her teeth. 

She was about to join her with a glass of wine when her breath caught in her throat. Kara stood in her doorway with an expression on her face that made Lena nearly weak in the knees. Her hair was up in a delicate braided bun with long wisps of hair flowing down her face framing her glasses. The dress she had on was stunning, and every part of Lena’s body suddenly ached to touch the delicate fabric. It was an A-line midnight blue silk that hugged her figure before flowing out easily, just barely skimming the floor, the neckline was modest but still teased the curve of her breasts.

“My God, Kara, you look… incredible.” Lena took a step closer feeling her face grow hot as Kara looked at her with an intensity that sent her heart into a frenzy. 

“Look at you, I’m -I’m…” Kara shook her head as she closed the gap between them, grabbing her hand and twirling her around softly to take her in. “I’m speechless.” Lena smiled as she completed the circle and rested her hand softly on Kara’s chest. Their heads gravitated slowly towards each other lost in the moment. 

“A-Ahem.”

Lena paused, her nose barely touching Kara’s as she bit her lip and pulled back, she and Kara shared a small amused smile before she turned her shoulder slightly and rolled her eyes at Alex. Kara clicked her tongue and gave Alex a mock death stare. 

“So were you planning on telling me about you two or were you just waiting for a moment like this to try and blind side me?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara smiled and looked at Lena before putting her attention back to Alex. “Alex, Lena and I are, we agreed that, you see we both…” Lena linked Kara’s hand with her own and kissed her cheek. “You're cute when you get flustered.” Kara blushed and laughed nervously.

“Blech! No, I don’t need to hear it. Thank you for clarifying what I had figured was going on for weeks now.” Alex started walking towards the door and stopped as she passed Kara. “It’s about damn time, the way you two have always looked at each other if this didn’t happen on its own I would’ve started to seriously question my own sexuality.” She winked at Lena and gave Kara a hug.

“You look amazing. Dresses always looked better on you than me.” She turned her attention to Lena and looked at her sternly, “Have her home by midnight.” Alex smiled mischievously and shook her head at Kara. “Love you sis, y’all have fun turning heads tonight.” 

“Bye Alex, let’s do dinner soon, you and Kelly both.” Kara smiled and pulled Lena’s waist closer to her in a gentle embrace. Alex’s smile faltered and she shook her head, “um, yeah sure… see ya.” She closed the door quickly behind her as she made her way out.

“That was weird.” Kara said more to herself than to Lena. She blinked and directed her full attention to the beauty in front of her and sighed contentedly. “You ready?”

“Almost.” Lena said softly rising on her toes to meet Kara’s lips. She traced Kara’s arm up to her neck then traced her jaw with her fingers feeling the small movements it made as Kara matched her kisses, deepening them. Lena pulled away slowly and looked up at the deep blue penetrating eyes. “We got interrupted earlier and I’ll be damned if I don’t kiss you before we leave.” Kara was breathless, her lips still parted. “Now I’m ready.” She kissed her briefly one last time before making her way to the door. 

“I’m not.” Kara pouted as she grabbed Lena by the hand stopping her in her tracks and pulling her back towards her until their bodies were flush against each other. She ran her hands up Lena’s sides her eyes filled with want and Lena felt her breath hitch in her throat. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now. All of you…” She kissed her fully splaying her hands on her lower back pulling her in closer and feeling the soft exposed skin that the dress so purposefully teased. Her finger tips brushing against the seam pushing slightly underneath to touch areas of her side that were being hidden by the offending fabric. 

Lena felt herself rasp out a moan as Kara planted a kiss on her neck before lightly sucking on the sensitive flesh, it sent electricity down to her center and she was instantly aroused and feverish with desire. Her own hands came down from Kara’s neck to her chest just above the point where the dress teased the crests of her breasts, her fingers lightly trailing the delicate skin wanting to roam further down. Kara shivered at the sensation and took it as an invitation as she began to unzip Lena’s dress.

“In due time darling. You have no idea how badly I want to rip that dress from your body.” Lena said breathlessly. “But if I don’t attended this Gala, there will be a lot of blowback that I’d rather not contend with.”

Kara pulled back, instantly obliging, her lips parted and her eyes blown, her hands shook slightly at the loss of contact, but she smiled understandingly and nodded. “If we must.” Her voice shaking and low.

“My God if that’s what you look like pre sex I’m in serious trouble.” Lena said huskily her eyes taking her in as she saw her quivering. She pulled her in a strong embrace and felt Kara shutter and slowly soothed her by rubbing her back. 

“This does nothing to help me calm down.” Kara said but wrapping her arms around her enjoying the embrace. Lena smiled “but it helps me, you pulled away so suddenly it made me nervous you were going to fly out that door.”

“Never.” Kara breathed. “Let’s get you to that ball.”

“Gala.” Lena corrected and Kara groaned. 

“Awe, you ruined a perfect Disney moment!” Kara groaned teasingly. 

Lena laughed and rested her head on Kara’s chest briefly. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Haha, come on. You’re carriage awaits.” Kara said. Lena smiled up at Kara and paused.

“What?” Kara asked with a chuckle. Her eyes dancing with happiness as she looked down at her and Lena felt her heart swell with a happiness she’s never felt before. 

“I love you.” Lena said not second guessing it, her hand finding it’s favorite spot just below Kara’s jaw wrapping around her neck. She couldn’t imagine not saying it, she was sure of nothing else but that she was hopelessly in love with that beautiful dorky blonde with mesmerizing sapphire eyes. “I’ve always loved you, but right now in this moment, I don’t think I could take another breath without telling you that I love you.”

Kara’s eyes turned a brighter blue as she lifted Lena up in the air and spun her around, the widest smile on her face. She set her back down gingerly and kissed her. “That’s, that’s… you do? So do I! Oh Rao, Lena, so do I! I was so worried saying it would scare you away, but,” Kara took a breath and slowed her self down trying to keep herself from rambling and ruining the moment. She looked at Lena and saw happy tears forming in the brunettes eyes and she nearly bursted. “I love you too.” She said so soft and tenderly that she was afraid she wasn’t heard. “I love you, Lena.” She said a bit louder and more assertive.

“I don’t think this night could be more perfect.” Lena said.

“It’s not over yet.” Kara added. “Let’s go, we are running late.” She traced Lena’s arm down to her hand and tugged lightly. Lena began to walk out the door content and blissful and thinking it all seemed too good to be true.

The gala was bigger than Kara had anticipated, there were spotlights and news crews covering the event as well as a few celebrities who were just beginning to make an appearance on a red carpet that had been roped off. Flashes of white lights kept lighting up the growing darkness of the night and a low roar of ambient chatter filled the air. Kara swallowed nervously as she exited the vehicle grabbing Lena’s hand for a bit of support as she stood. Lena was poised and smiling for cameras that were already flashing wildly in their direction. 

“Ms. Luthor, will you comment on the new direction you’ve taken your company over the last few months?” A faceless reporter shouted out above the noise.

“Ms. Luthor” started to become a frequent sound as they started walking down the red carpet as more and more reporters noticed her arrival.

“Any comments on the benefit?” 

“Can we have a moment of your time?” 

“What dress are you wearing?”

“Stop for a picture.”

Lena smiled and said a few words here and there, offering small anecdotal comments which made some of the reporters laugh. Kara offered gentle smiles as she watched Lena in her element and tried to keep pace with her as they continued forward through the crowd. As Lena continued to walk down the small aisle bustling with other invitees, she tucked Kara’s hand into the crook of her arm and held it there as she made her way through, squeezing her hand lightly with her other. 

Kara just sat back admiring her, as she so gracefully handled all the attention and reporters. It made her very proud to be the one by her side. She smiled and waved to cameras as well but her attention never left Lena, just enjoying the simplicity of being in her presence.

“How are you holding up, love?” Lena asked affectionately as they continued walking.

“It’s a bit overwhelming, but I’m enjoying it so far.” Kara said leaning close to her ear so Lena could hear her better over the crowds and as an excuse to be closer. “I forget how big of a deal you are.” 

“I think they are more interested in you.” Lena said laughing softly. Kara looked back at her confused and Lena pulled to a stop and looked over Kara’s shoulder at the reporters. “For someone with super hearing you sure are deaf.” Kara saw the reporters snapping pictures and instantly began clamoring for her attention. Since the crisis they had never been seen together before publicly. The realization suddenly made her feel slightly insecure, they had so much shared history before that being seen together wasn’t even questioned. 

“Kara Danvers! Are you two friends? _ ”  _

“What’s Lena like outside of her office?” 

“How long have y’all known each other?” 

“Is there something going on between you two?”

Kara stammered a bit and looked like a deer in headlights. Lena chuckled lightly squeezing her hand assuringly and stepped in front of her. “Thank you all for your interest, I’m so happy you all came out this evening. Now if you’ll excuse us we are quite anxious to get inside.” She pulled Kara towards her by the waist and gently guided her inside by the small of her back. 

“That wasn’t so bad…” Lena said as they made their way to the center of the room.

Kara smiled and nudged Lena slightly as they walked, arms still linked together. Kara finally noticed the grandeur of the gala. The room was filled with more people than she had expected, towards the end of the large hall a small raised platform had a band playing gentle jazz music to get the evening started. The walls were filled with art and there were podiums displaying sculptures of all kinds. Most of it was modern, but a few artifacts and other museum quality pieces were also on display, roped off from the crowds some even garnering their own security. 

They walked through the open hall and a server stepped forward with a tray of champagne and they each grabbed a glass. “To a memorable night, with a very memorable date.” Lena said smiling.

Kara smiled and clinked her glass and took a sip. “So as your plus one, what sort of expectations should I have for this event?”

“Well, I have an opening speech I must give in about...15 minutes.” She said checking her watch. “After that we can eat, at one of those tables back in the corner preferably. I’m sure there will be plenty of schmoozing you’ll have to endure or you can walk around and enjoy the art, but for the most part I don’t expect you to stray too far away from me.” Lena said.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Kara whispered as she raised her free hand up to Lena’s waist pulling her in a bit closer. 

“Or we could just skip the whole thing and go straight back to my place…” Lena said tauntingly.

“Hmmm, Tempting…” Kara leaned forward and the intercom above them buzzed.

“Lena Luthor… if you could make your way up to the stage please. Ms. Luthor to the stage.” The intercom buzzed a few more times before a soft metallic click came from the announcer, turning it off.

Lena groaned and pulled herself away “That’s my cue…they’re early.”

“I’ll be right behind you.” Kara smiled and followed close behind as Lena made her way to the center of the room. Kara stopped near the front of the stage while Lena continued up the platform to the podium where a microphone was waiting for her. She looked down at where Kara stood, who smiled reassuringly and gave her a thumbs up as she took another sip of champagne. She adjusted the microphone slightly and a man next to her placed his hand on the upper part of her back and whispered something in her ear before handing Lena a small sheet of paper. She nodded and smiled politely. 

A pattering of applause began as people began to shift their focus to the center of the room. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for joining me in celebrating this wonderful fundraiser to help raise awareness to the needs of the children’s hospital by way of this art gala, featured here tonight are some of pieces from our very own esteemed local artist James Jackson as well as Tamara Scott and Sabrina Hartfield. I’d like to thank National City’s Museum of Natural Science for partnering with us as well and providing some fascinating artifacts that are on display through the main hall. While I hope you all enjoy your evening, as I know I will,” her eyes drifted down to Kara, “Please let’s remember why we are here tonight. Any donations you’d like to make please direct them to the LCorp foundation for Children.” She looked down at the piece of paper she had been given. “Also it has been mentioned to me that there are some rather exclusive old artifacts on display here tonight that are from a private collection, so keep an eye out for them as they will likely not be seen again.”

More applause sounded as she announced the band to the stage. As she made her way down a group of men and women circled her clamoring for a bit of her attention and Kara watched as Lena smiled, hugged and took pictures with a few of them. Then Lena turned, her back facing Kara, and she knelt down in the crowd of people. Kara made her way over to her, curious as to what drew Lena’s attention. A small girl maybe five or six was whispering something in her ear but before Kara could listen they had parted and a large beautiful smile took over Lena’s face as she leaned in and hugged the little girl. “You just made my night even better. Although I think the real princess here tonight is you, my dress doesn’t have all the pretty flowers yours does and…” Lena touched her head and looked at the girl disappointedly, “nope I also don’t have a tiara.” 

The little girl giggled and hopped as she pointed to herself excitedly. “I do, I do!” Lena laughed and shook her head. “See! You’re the real princess!” The little girl stood a bit taller and another innocent giggle rolled from her little voice. “Well I still think you’re the prettiest lady I ever saw.” 

“And you’re the kindest princess.” Lena countered the little one. She stood up from her crouched position and the father of the small child smiled. “Thank you, she’s been clamoring to meet you since you walked in.”

“Well you and your wife have a beautiful girl you should be proud.” Lena said happily.

“Thank you, my wife passed away last year, but I try and do what I can to make her feel like the princess she is.” He said as he smiled down at his daughter who giggled again as she hugged his leg. 

“You have a very special daddy.” Lena said. She saw Kara approach her from the side and the little girl gasped out loud. 

“You look like Supergirl!” She beamed. Light laughter arose around them from a few people who had overheard the little girl’s outburst. Kara smiled down at her and winked, she knelt down and whispered. “You are a very smart little girl. Let’s keep it between us though ok, I’m in disguise!” The little girl nodded enthusiastically. Kara noticed the necklace the little girl was wearing had her family crest on it and smiled. The father laughed lightly and shook his head. “I’m sorry, she has a very active imagination.”

“She’s perfect.” Kara smiled back as she stood again. Lena put her arm around Kara’s waist. “If you’ll excuse us we are going to walk around and enjoy some of the art.” 

“Of course. Thank you both. You really made my daughter's night.” He grabbed his daughter's hand and they walked away. Kara overheard the little girl saying to her father, “but it was her! She’s the one who saved mommy from the car crash before she got sick.”

“That wasn’t Supergirl sweetie.”

“But I was there! I saw her! She held me until you came.”

Kara’s heart raced at the interchange. She held lots of children in similar situations, she had never interacted with them again, never having crossed paths a second time in a City as large as National city. “What is it?” Lena asked curiously. “You have that look in your eyes, what did you hear?”

“I had rescued her and her mother from a car crash in the past, I held her like I do most children until help came, that’s how she recognized me.”

Lena shook her head and scowled lightly under her breath. Kara chuckled and nudged her. “What was that?”

“Figures a child recognized you, but I was blind to it for years.” Lena said half heartedly. 

“Well, to be fair, it’s a much harder pill to swallow for an adult than a child, especially since we were friends and I actively tried to derail you.” Kara offered.

“Says the girl who said she flew here on a bus and I didn’t bat an eye…” Lena said. They stared at each other for a moment and burst into laughter. 

As they walked further down the hall one piece in particular caught Kara’s eye as they were walking past it and she gasped out loud. It was Rama Khan’s staff. 

“That’s—“ Kara stopped and stared at it disbelieving. “Lena I don’t understand what’s it doing here? I thought Rama Khan had it with him when Brainy captured him along with the other immortals.”

Lena looked at the artifact in disbelief. “I wasn’t in charge of what art and artifacts would be on display tonight. This has to be from someone’s private collection, but how would they have gotten it into their possession?”

“Well well well, what do we have here? It seems you two have become much more friendly since I last saw you dear. How disappointing.” 

Lena turned at the sound of her mother’s voice and Kara sensed the tension swelling up within her shoulders. Lillian Luthor was standing just behind Lena holding a glass of champagne and wearing a very tense smile. She had a way of looking at Lena through hooded eyes that made Kara think she could shoot lasers out of them based on sheer will if it were possible. Kara took a step forward and Lena put her hand out behind her stopping her from advancing any further. Lillian knew of Kara’s origins thanks to Lex and she was just as much of a threat to her as if Lex himself were here. If this encounter were to escalate it would be because of the two of them. 

“Hello mother. You look as lovely as ever.” Lena said in disdain, her eyes betraying her otherwise flawless attempt at sounding cordial.

“Still choosing the company of aliens rather than your own kind. After everything Lex did to ensure your memories, all the work you two put into making this world a better place together. I’m disappointed in you.” Lillian drawled the slant of a smile never quite leaving her face. 

“Oh mother, I’ve lived under your disappointment my whole life, what makes you think at this moment I give a damn? Now what are you doing here?” Lena snapped back. Kara heard her heart rate go up. As much as she claimed she didn’t care, Kara knew how her mother affected her. It made her own hackles raise defensively and she clenched her jaw and fists, but Lena had stood between them for a reason and Kara gritted her teeth, allowing her to navigate the conversation. Lena was everything that was good in this world and Lillian seemed to make it her personal mission in life to make her question it. She was a poor excuse of a person let alone a mother and Lena deserved more. Lillian directed her attention to Kara briefly and they both shared an intense glare towards one another for a moment before Lillian shifted her eyes to the gala.

“I needed to protect my investments, this one is of particular value to me. I wouldn’t want to see it get into the wrong hands.” Lillian said eyeing Kara threateningly as she moved around to stand next to the staff. 

“How did you come to possess it?” Lena asked. 

“I should think that to be rather obvious.” A deep voice bellowed behind them. Kara felt a cold chill wash over her as she slowly turned around. 

_ Rama Khan.  _

This time Lena didn’t protest when Kara stepped in front of her defensively. Kara took stock of the situation that was unfolding rapidly as she tried to assess her options. Lex and Lillian tended to hold vital information close to the chest until the opportune moment when it benefited them the most. Kara’s secret was no exception, they could’ve outed her as supergirl this whole time, but chose to play the long game instead. Given Rama Khan’s unique abilities she found it very unlikely he knew, that wouldn’t bode well for either of them. The advantage laid squarely in their favor if he relied on them for as much information as they could control. At least that was what Kara was banking on at this moment. He was out of the containment tube, which meant his comrades were out as well. Lex had to be here. Kara looked around the room, but saw no sign of him. 

“Well this is a bit dramatic, even for you mother. What do you intend to do here? All these guests are expecting a fundraiser. Are you going to unleash your muscle here on all these unsuspecting people?” Lena asked, her voice laced with loathing and Kara was amazed she still managed to keep from drawing any attention from the growing crowd of people that were continuing to funnel into the hall.

Lillian took a slow sip of champagne and studied it amusedly. “I’m not a brute darling. He’s here because I promised him his staff and to test his… allegiances.” 

“What have you done?” Lena looked at Rama Khan with a new sense of dread. He stood uncharacteristically still since he first spoke, his eyes fixated on Lillian. 

“Oh not I, Lex. A rather fun experiment we worked out together since obtaining the containment tube. With my connections to Cadmus and his unique skills we were able to release them from their prison, but not before altering their free will just a smidge. After all…” Lillian glared at Kara “aliens can’t be trusted.”


	15. Lex Machinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! I have now caught y’all up! Hope you’re enjoying it so far! I am in the process of writing Chapter 16 and will hopefully have it posted soon! Enjoy!

#  Chapter 15

_ She’s bluffing.  _

That’s the only thing that kept rolling through Lena’s head. She had to be. Lena studied her mother, trying to pick out a twitch or flicker of the eye that would give her away but found none.

_ No. “ _ What possible reason could you have for the non nocere formula if you already figured out a way to manipulate Rama Khan, and I’m assuming his colleagues, to your will, what use is it to you?” She voiced out loud. 

“He’s stable now, sure, but he seems to reject our stimulus after a time. With Non Nocere we could alter the formula you have and put it to better use. Andrea didn’t seem to get through to you, and she has a weaker temperament than we would’ve hoped for, so I came here to collect you myself. I’m tired of the games, and Lex is growing rather impatient. Lena, just imagine the possibilities. Having pets such as these. ” Lillian looked over at Rama Khan with appreciation, but twisted and warped into something more sinister in nature.

Lena narrowed her eyes as she looked on at her mother, she had always viewed her as calculated, but there was something new and haunting in her eyes now. She had finally launched herself off the same cliff of madness her brother had plummeted down years ago. “You're just as much of a monster as Lex.” Lena’s voice was low, barely above a whisper and shakier than she had intended. She looked over at Kara who still stood between her and Rama Khan her entire body tense and coiled waiting to spring at any sign of movement. She was silent but she was listening to every word. 

Lillian straightened, a cool contempt written across her face as she let her words sink in. “Your mistaken sweetheart, I’m no monster,” She nodded in the direction of Rama Khan and Kara, “these vile creatures are and it’s my duty to preserve humanity’s future. So if I have to keep company with them I might as well put them to good use.” She turned to Rama Khan and snapped her fingers. 

Rama Khan shifted his head ever so slightly and rolled his shoulder as he reached forward towards his staff. An ear shattering cracking sound reverberated through the room as it broke free of its glass display hurtling towards his open hand. Kara reacted instantly and caught the staff with hers in an instant before it managed to pass her. The force of the pull caught her off guard, causing her body to shift slightly before she had a chance to adjust. 

Rama Khan snarled at the interception and threw the weight of his outstretched hand down to the ground creating a tremor. Loud screams of panic filled the large venue. The marble floor beneath Kara cracked and opened into a wide cavernous hole and she made herself weightless to avoid the plunge downward. She flung herself on solid floor quickly to avoid suspicion from the other guests and heard a small familiar scream fill her ears, her attention darted from Rama Khan to her left to see Lillian dragging Lena off by her hair, having already tied her hands to her back. Lena struggled to gain back control, but was at a disadvantage. 

“Lena!” Kara shouted. She made a move to follow, but Rama Khan blocked her path with a large wall of earth. 

“You’re a bit preoccupied with me at the moment to concern yourself with her. Hand over my staff!” Rama Khan commanded. 

There was a fury in Kara’s eyes when she looked back at Rama Khan, but her lips quirked upward despite her rage. “Unlike you, I’m not a puppet and I don’t take orders.” She held the staff out to the side of her and flexed her thumb, effectively snapping the staff in two. A wind broke free from the splinters and instantly the remnants crumbled into dust. 

He fell slightly to his knees as he watched helplessly, the smirk ever growing on Kara’s lips. His mouth went slack and his eyes widened in a way that reminded her of a child who just watched his ice cream fall to the cement. He still held a significant amount of ability, but the staff had magnified his powers greatly, to what degree she wasn’t sure but now it was a useless pile of dust beneath her feet and she wasn’t going to concern herself any further in the matter.

He looked up at her wildly, his eyes wide with rage. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” 

Kara vaguely acknowledged him as she turned her focus on Lillian’s retreat and darted in her direction kicking off her heels in favor of her bare feet. She heard another scream to her left and felt a cold chill run down her spine. It was the little girl she and Lena had interacted with earlier. Her mind raced conflicted, Lena was still being carried off to the far side of the venue and Rama Khan had decided to take his new found frustrations out on the innocent bystanders of the party.

Kara pulled her glasses off hastily pushing the side of the lenses to activate the nanite suit. She all but broke the sound barrier in less than 200 yards to body slam Rama Khan who flew through a pillar, tables and chairs until he crashed into the concrete wall on the other side creating a crater. She spun around and found the little girl and her father, who they had spoken earlier that evening, trapped in a pile of debri Rama khan had caused and carefully removed them from the rubble. She offered a kind smile and tried her best to seem calm as she picked up the little girl. 

“You're safe now…” she turned to her father and with more urgency she added “You both need to get out of here as quickly as you can.” The father stared dumbly at her, and then back at Rama Khan, the shock of the sudden attack still coursing through him. Kara could hear his heart beating out of his chest. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes trying desperately to gain understanding. 

“Don’t worry about him. Please hurry. You have to leave now.” He shook his head, acknowledging he heard her, and gathered his daughter into his arms and took one last glance at her. “Thank you Supergirl.” He ran in the opposite direction towards another exit and Kara felt herself breathe a bit. She looked around quickly, no one else had gotten trapped and those who were injured were only mildly so, but all were making for an exit as well. She tapped her ear and heard Alex's voice almost immediately. 

“Kara? Why are you calling on this line?” Alex’s voice sounded confused and before Kara had opened her mouth Alex was already talking again, her voice was more controlled and sounding more like the former Director. “I’m contacting J’onn and the others. What happened at the gala?”

Kara spun around using her X-ray to scan the building before she darted off. The doors that were blocking her path disintegrated in fire, and Kara entered through the smoke and dust, the white hot glow of her eyes being the first thing Lillian could make out before she passed through the haze. Lillian pulled to a stop in the long hallway just before a set of double doors leading towards the exit. Lillian didn’t flinch, holding her mouth in a straight line as she watched Kara walk slowly towards her. Kara addressed Alex first before putting her attention on Lillian. “Rama Khan happened. Lillian has Lena, and I’m one second away from showing her just how terrifying I can be.” Kara tapped her ear again, watching the scowl that swept over Lillian’s face at the threat and the relief that flooded Lena’s. Lillian, held tightly to both Lena’s arms, still bound behind her back, positioning herself behind her as a shield.

“Let her go Lillian.” Kara’s voice was laced with controlled warning. Lena struggled unsuccessfully again to free herself. The sight made Kara see red. She had let her guard down and Lena was now experiencing the repercussions. The look of concern only shadowed by the now violent uncontrollable anger coursing through her veins.

“Now now. Think carefully Supergirl. I hold the advantage.” Lillian spat. She pulled out a gun, pointing it at Kara. 

“That won’t slow me down.” Kara warned. 

“Oh, but it will. Just long enough for me to take back what belongs to me at least.” Lillian sneered as she jerked Lena further into the hall towards the exit on the other side. Kara made a move towards them and the gun flashed, Kara dodged the first bullet letting it ricochet off the wall behind her, the second bullet she went to deflect and instantly realized her mistake as it passed through her hand like butter. The third went off before her mind could catch up to the reality of the situation and she felt herself fall to her knees. She looked down at the pool of blood growing out of her abdomen. Kryptonite bullets. 

“Kara!” Lena yelped. Lillian laughed triumphantly behind her and redirected her aim at her as she pulled at Lena’s wrists. “Hush dear, your sniveling is unbecoming. Besides, I think it’s time we made our exit.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” She sneered. She threw her head back hoping to make purchase on Lillian’s nose, a resounding crack of skulls sent both of them reeling a bit, but it was effective. Lillian stumbled backward stunned. Lena took the opening for all it was worth and lunged forward towards Kara. 

“Lena!” Lillian yelled after her bitterly. “You don’t have much of a choice. I aimed for her abdomen on purpose, don’t make the mistake of thinking my next shot will be as gracious.” 

“L-Lee— don’t worry about me, just run!“ Kara rasped out. She watched as the desperation in Lena’s eyes sunk into a solemn resolve. A tear streaked her face as she looked back at Kara. Kara shook her head as her eyes widened, understanding flashing in them as she watched Lena make the inward decision, “No—“ the word came out as a shaken whisper. Lena just closed her eyes, unable to look at her for fear of changing her mind.

“You win mother, just don’t hurt her anymore.” Lena trembled as she watched Kara sink further to the floor.

“I won’t kill her, yet, but I’ll make sure she can’t follow.” Lillian raised the gun up and before Lena had a chance to respond she had already shot two more rounds into Kara’s legs. Kara gasped as pain radiated from her thighs. 

A cry escaped Lena’s mouth as she watched helplessly. Kara shuttered as the Kryptonite coursed through her veins and she felt blackness creeping across the sides of her vision threatening to engulf her in darkness. Lillian lurched Lena back and away again as Kara tried to pull herself up to no avail. 

“Lena!” Kara croaked out hoarsely. “I’ll find you…” she wheezed as she watched Lillian drag her out. “I promise…” 

Lena felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, she fought to gain control of her spiraling emotions and clenched her jaw. She nodded as her face contorted into sorrow, tears now rolling freely down her face. Rama Khan entered the hallway and brushed passed Kara’s crumpled figure as he made his way dutifully toward Lillian. 

“What took you so long? Where’s the staff?” Lillian asked brashly. 

“I ran into some trouble.” He looked down at Kara. “She destroyed it before I had the chance to retrieve it.” Rama Khan answered.

“Idiot!” Lillian twisted the watch on her wrist and thrusted Lena into Rama Khans hands. “Get her to Lex’s lab.”

Rama Khan nodded and pushed Lena through the portal before entering in himself. Lillian turned back to Kara with a new fit of rage behind her eyes. She raised the gun up, pointing it at Kara. “Lex had special plans for you, but plans can be adjusted. I will not have you interfering again.”

Lena screamed in horror just as she was pushed through the portal. Kara glared back at Lillian, helpless to do much else and watched as her finger slowly pulled the trigger. She felt it before she saw it, a gust of wind just barely grazing her right ear then a black swirling object that penetrated the air, finding its target. Lillian let out a sharp breath as her hand retracted backward defensively, the gun dropping to the ground below her. 

“You know, you really outdo yourself on being a bitch don’t you?” 

Kara forced her head around with great effort and found Cate Cain standing behind her in all her caped glory and, despite her plummet into darkness, felt herself smile.

  
  


This was the second time Kara woke up under the hue of sunlamps within the span of a couple weeks. She blinked a few more times and groaned as the events of the night replayed in her mind. She felt like retching. A sickening pit in her stomach, growing like a vast dark cloud making its way into her bones causing her to shake uncontrollably. She felt her sister's presence but didn’t bother looking up.

“I didn’t save her.” She felt the words come out before she had a reign on them. “I didn’t protect her.”

“She’s strong, Kara, she’ll give them hell.” Kara turned to see Alex standing beside her. She looked at her and shook her head. “I failed, Alex. I keep failing her.” The cloud started to deepen as she let the despair of the situation sink in. “Rama Khan, Lillian. They- they had to know we were coming, prepared for it, Lillian used him to distract me, just long enough to get Lena. Just long enough to use my own carelessness against me. I should’ve known she’d have Kryptonite, let alone fashioned bullets out of them.”

“You’re just lucky they were bullets this time, you recovered quicker because of that. ” Alex pulled her into a hug. “We’ll find her Kara.” 

Kara finally pulled her head up long enough to gather her surroundings, she wasn’t in Lena’s lab, she was in Jonn’s watchtower, Cate was standing stoically in the back of the room arms crossed as she brooded over an image on the screen. She had been keeping Lillian under her surveillance for a while now, which would explain her sudden appearance at the Gala. She had so many questions, but the only one she really cared about was the first to leave her lips. 

“Do you know where Lex’s Lab is?” She pulled away from her sister and focused her complete attention on Cate. 

“You haven’t recovered yet. Rest, Kara, before you do something that will get everyone killed.” Cate said with warning.

“Answer the question Cate.” Kara said with more bite than she meant but not in the mood to apologize for.

Cate looked back at the screen calmly, not feeling the need to respond immediately, which ignited a fire in Kara. Just when Kara had enough of the silent treatment, Cate huffed, pushing her short hair up with a burst of wind, and nodded toward the screen. “He’s in Central City. As for the lab itself it’s hard to say for sure. But it’s buried deep underground. Which works to his advantage. Central City sits on top of hundreds of miles of caverns. Most of them interconnected and untouched by the general population. So unless you know exactly where to look, you’d be walking into any number of traps, and judging from what happened to Clark the last time you barged in, I’d say he’ll have more than one safe guard protecting him down there. Not to mention the fucking immortals he now seems to have wrapped around his fingers.”

Kara winced inwardly at the abrasive word choice but brushed past her own aversion to language and pushed on. “So what are we doing about it then?”

Cate sighed audibly and dropped her arms and turned to face Kara head on as she made her way across the room. “Nothing.”

Kara felt the metal bar of the bed underneath her mold to her fingers. “What do you mean ‘nothing’ if you know where he is, why aren’t we doing everything we can to stop him?” 

Cate shook her head looking slightly more annoyed than normal. “Because, your cousin Mr. Wonderful, doesn't want to risk lives and quite frankly I’m on his side. It’s a suicide mission, Kara, and if you come to your senses you’d realize it too. He’s the one with the advantage and he knows he’s being hunted. He’s more dangerous now because he’s got nothing to lose and everything to gain.” 

Kara breathed a heavy sigh as she let the situation sink in. She felt completely helpless. “You don’t understand. I can’t lose her, not again.”

Alex shook her head. “You are underestimating what she is capable of and you know it. You aren’t the only hero here you know, granted she’s had her fair share of mistakes, whoppers really, but she’s also saved our lives and millions of others on more than one occasion. Give her some credit Kara, trust she is holding her own and biding time until we get to her or until a window of opportunity presents itself where she can escape.”

“What am I going to do? I can’t just sit here.” Kara asked, desperately trying to cling to something.

“Recover. Then we can go over the few tunnels I’ve scouted out so far and the traps within them. After that, well… it’s a matter of finding the right one that leads to Lena, assuming we make it that far.”

Kara sank back into the bed deflated. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear but knew they were right. In the meantime she could do what she could to make sure when Lena came back she wouldn’t be walking into a mountain of work that had been left untouched. At least in some small way she could ease the burden and that meant contacting Sam. She turned to Alex. “I need to make a phone call.”

  
  


Lena pushed herself up off the cot and hung her head low feeling the strain of her neck muscles as they protested the stretch. Lillian had supplied her with basic essentials, but nothing further in the cold damp room she had been locked away in. Toiletries, clothes to change into and a small meal that wasn’t fit for dogs to eat which still sat in one of the vacant corners of the room. 

The clothes, she begrudgingly put on after around the 8 hour mark, favoring comfort over stubbornness. If she somehow managed to find a way out, the sneakers and pants would offer an easier escape than her dress and heels so she reasoned with herself that it was more strategic than anything else. She knew she was underground, where was the question that had been nagging her. She had no reference. For all she knew she could escape and find herself in the middle of nowhere hundreds of miles away from rescue. She shivered and reflexively wrapped her arms around herself. 

The look on Kara’s face before she disappeared from view kept looping in her mind. Everytime she thought of the sickening green veins that were already starting to creep up her neck from the kryptonite made her stomach churn and her eyes burn, but she could think of little else. She had been left alone the moment Rama Khan stuck her in here and with nothing for her hands to work on, her mind just kept repeating the last few seconds before she slipped through the transporter. She knew she needed to focus her energy elsewhere, and she kept waiting for the inevitable sound of the latch on the door to drop and see Lex’s face staring back at her, but for whatever reason that moment never came. 

It was intentional of course and she knew she was being subjected to whatever psychological warfare he found amusing, this was just the tip of the iceberg. She crossed her arms and sat on the edge of her cot. Pacing wasn’t going to solve anything and it only seemed to add to her growing annoyance at the situation. 

Kara. The tear fell before she had a chance to recover it. She’s been through worse and gotten out of it. She had to believe this was no exception. She just needed to be patient. If she could use this as an opportunity to gain intel, she might find a way to stop Lex and her mother once and for all and find her way back to her. Her heart swelled at the thought. To feel her warmth again, see her face. They had only just begun to find their way back to each other only to be ripped apart again. The void it left in her chest brought with it a feeling of hopelessness that she buried deep down. She refused to believe this was permanent, but the more she warred on inside her head the worse the feeling got. Isolation was no stranger to Lena, but having something to lose was, and that made the loneliness of the cell that much more menacing. She was beginning to wonder if Kara was better off just leaving her here, she only brought her grief and trouble, she found herself the damsel in distress far too often and Kara deserved better than having to come to her rescue each and every time.

There was no escaping them, no matter how hard she tried to remove herself from their clutches they always managed to wrangle her back into their lives and whatever scheme they had in store. She was naive to think she could ever truly be free from those ties, that she could distance herself from the lunacy that is the Luthor name. She needed to get off this train of wreckless thinking she found herself spiraling down. She knew she was being ridiculous. She stood up and moved to the door where a tiny slat allowed her to see the dark tunnel she resided in. There was a line of small interspersed pendant lights that lit the tunnel down to a curve at the end but she had to strain to see, moving her head left and right to try and see through the small slat in the door and get a better layout of her current prison. She sank down off the tips of her toes with a heavy sigh. Not much else to note other than the cold damp air and the dirt floors. The door looked fairly new and must’ve been an added addition to the dank cavern. There were occasional bats that would flutter past her door and mice that scampered the floor, but otherwise she saw no other signs of anyone, she wasn’t even sure she hadn’t just been left here. 

Another onslaught of countless hours went by and she had no bearing on the time of day or how many days had now gone by. The food left untouched in the corner when she had first been dumped here has long since been eaten, when she felt as though her stomach would begin to eat itself if she didn’t put something into it. She had all but had assured herself that she had been abandoned here. She wasn’t even sure Lillian had any intention of ever returning. She had completely dismantled her cot and tried using the pieces of it to try and make some sort of escape, but the door was unbudging and the dirt beneath her feet she found out rather quickly was solid rock.

So, left to her own in the dimly lit cell, she started running calculations in her head. She fell asleep when exhaustion forced her to, and woke up and started again. She tried her best to keep her mind sharp and to keep the fear at bay. She felt the pangs of hunger start to creep into her belly once more and shoved the feeling into a mental box along with thoughts of Kara. She kept up with this routine to the best of her ability until she thought she could barely stand to be by herself any longer. The silence was becoming its own torture. She was starting to mentally argue with herself and become annoyed with her own movements. 

So when she heard padded steps in the distance, her heart immediately felt as though it would beat right out of her chest. They became heavier as the sound drew closer and all she could pray for in that moment was that whoever was coming, was bringing some sort of food with them. The sound of the latch on the door releasing and the creak it made as it slowly opened almost made her bring her hands to her ears as she squinted and retracted inwardly. She forced herself to stand to greet whoever the intruder was with a firm glare. When the light on the outside of the door finally revealed the face of her new guest her heart sank and her blood boiled. 

A slow smirk creeped across his face as her brother greeted her. “Hello sis.”

“Lex.” She surprised herself on how easily the word dripped from her mouth and at how hearing her own voice startled her. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

“I thought you could use a bit of company, and if you behave, perhaps we might go for a bit of a walk. I’d very much like to show you what I’ve been working on.” Lex said calmly, he seemed almost amused as he looked around the small room she had been confined to.

“I see you have kept yourself busy.” He turned to see the door riddled with scratches and a few minor dents. “You’ve been getting into a bit of trouble I see. Well perhaps we can go for that walk when you’re feeling less flighty.” Lex said teasingly. Lena felt herself almost cry out in protest but swallowed it down instead. 

She just stared back at him matching his cool tempered humor with her own. “Can you blame me for trying? You didn’t expect me to just sit here for, pardon my ignorance, but how long exactly have I been held here?”

She was using her words carefully, trying to play into his ego without stepping on it and if she hinted towards being confined, locked or imprisoned she’d be baited right into his game and she very much needed to be playing her own. The look on his face betrayed him only briefly. He was clearly annoyed that she hadn’t so much as moved towards the door or yelled to be released from captivity. She kept her lips in a fine line trying to avoid revealing her own triumph at having already bested him in his little mental game he had clearly been subjecting her to. She desperately wanted to leave this room, but she’d be doing it under her terms not his, and he was too egotistical to leave her here after revealing his desire to have her see whatever project he had been working on. Knowing that gave her the advantage and she gambled on it. 

It had worked. He quickly hid his contempt and plastered on an easy smile. “Well of course you did, I would expect nothing less from you. Even if you are only half Luthor.” He added derogatorily. He shifted his weight to the side and gestured with his hand out towards the hallway. “Come with me, there is a lot to catch you up on.” She followed his lead and took the first couple of steps outside of the cell and was grateful he didn’t have super hearing because her heart rate only continued to skyrocket. 

“Here, I figured you might be a bit peckish.” He handed her a small brown bag and Lena opened it to find a small burger and some french fries. She took the burger out and with much restraint tried not to eat it in one bite. She kept her eyes glued to the walls in front of her trying to memorize every detail and every turn as they made their way down the dark corridors. 

“As you know we have successfully managed to extract the immortals from their imprisonment. Quite the dilemma it was too, but once solved rather simplistic in nature. Much like finding the right key to a locked door. It was getting them to...cooperate that was the tricky part.”

“How did you manage it?” Lena asked. 

“You’ll soon see dear sister.”

Lena grimaced at the endearment. She would much rather him refer to her by her name or something else that didn’t have the attachment that word held. She wanted to recoil from it. It was bad enough they shared the same blood, she didn’t like being reminded of it. That in itself was probably the very reason he refused to call her by her name. It was just another tactic for him to use to continue to get under her skin and she hated that it worked so effectively. 

They walked for another fifteen minutes and turned and twisted their way through the caverns, huge expanses would taper down to smaller man made tunnels only to open up again to pockets of limestone and Lena would be impressed if she didn’t feel so utterly lost. She long gave up hope of remembering how they got here or how she would find her way back to her small room. She shuddered and pressed forward and prayed silently she would never have to see that space again. 

“We’re here.” Lex said as he turned a corner and they came to a stop at a metal door very similar to the one she had grown too familiar with. He pulled out a key chain and flipped through, settling on one and pausing before he inserted it into the lock. He turned and smiled his eyes full of dark warning. “You’ll do well to remember to behave, little one.” He left the threat lingering in the air as he turned the lock and released the handle opening the door up to reveal a massive open cavern filled with light, the whirring of machines filled her ears as well as some intermittent clanging she hadn’t yet placed. He stepped inside and allowed Lena to follow him before closing and locking the door behind him.

She looked around and saw Rama Khan along with Sela and Tezumak. All three of the immortals were cocooned in some form of crystal chambers looking to be sound asleep. Hooked to the chambers was Gemma or Gemmenae if she remembered right, except she was no longer blonde and half the flesh on her face had been removed to reveal the steel skeleton beneath. The clanging sound she heard when she first walked in was the sound of Gemma's head banging the back of the metal bed she had been strapped to. 

“Welcome to my laboratory!” Lex said enthusiastically.

Lena scoffed. It looked like a lab right out of Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein novel.

“Come with me, please, there is much to see.” Lex threw his coat off and across the hook of a coat rack just inside the doorway and grabbed the bag from Lena and tossed it into the trash. He placed his hand gently on the small of her back and pushed with urgency as he guided her down the three steps that led into the main area of the lab and closer to the immortals in their cages.

“Quite impressive is it not?” Lex said ardently. “Every time I look at it I gain a new appreciation.” 

“What exactly are they doing in there?” Lena asked cautiously.

“Ah! That my dear sister is why you are here! Right now they are resting. Well, mostly, it’s actually quite a painful rest on their part, but necessary.” He was almost beaming as he explained and she had to bite her tongue to keep from wiping the smug expression off his face. “You see, Gemma here,” He skipped and flipped his hand eagerly towards her as if showing off a prized piece of art. Lena winced a bit as Gemma continued to twitch and smack the back of her head silently, “is reprogramming them. It takes an extreme amount of energy for her to do so. Such a trooper.” He looked down at her with a shallow appreciation.

“I’ve been working on a way to make the effects more permanent but I’m simply having the most difficult time figuring out their biology. These Jarhanpurian mutts have a depressingly low tolerance for my influence on them and I’m constantly having to guide them back to a better way of thinking.” His hands were almost dancing as he talked, the way they flayed and turned as he explained. She couldn’t help but think of a little kid in a candy store trying to explain why chocolate is so delicious. She subconsciously crossed her arms as she continued to listen to him rattle on about the mechanics of it all but it more or less came down to Q-waves and the effects it had on brain function and how he was able to manipulate Gemma’s unique abilities to affect a similar reaction that her non nocere produced only instead of peaceful non aggression, he opted for control and manipulation. 

“...and that’s where you come in my dear.” He held out his hand for her to take and she glared at him. He shrugged and dropped his hand back down and began walking away expecting her to follow like a lost puppy. She obliged begrudgingly and stepped down off the platform where the Jarhanpurians were and onto a smaller platform that snaked around behind them to an open lab where she stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Come now sis I haven’t got all day.”

Lena couldn’t believe her eyes. She blinked several times as if trying to persuade herself she was seeing things but to her own dismay she wasn’t. Strapped down in the middle of the room on a large gurney was Andrea and hovering over her was her father in a lab coat running a series of tests Lena wasn’t yet sure of. Andrea spotted her and her eyes widened in worry and relief simultaneously. A muffled yell escaped her gagged mouth as her body lurched forward only to be stopped by the series of straps that held her in place. 

“Andrea?!” Lena said her mouth gaped open wide in disbelief. She didn’t understand. She had thought she was working for Lex, why would she be restrained? And her father seemed to be completely ok with it, as he took a large needle filled with fluid and approached his daughter. She wriggled and shaked as she her voice muffled out sounds of protests as her father drew closer a tear streaking her face. He released its contents into the IV attached to her right arm and Andrea muffled out a loud cry as her body arched in retreat only to slump down defeated.

Lena felt the rage she had been holding in boil to its breaking point, her body moving of its own accord, finding strength she didn’t realize she had she grabbed Lex by the lapel and raised him up and into the metal railing. “What did you do to them?” She yelled. 

He smiled calmly, the boyish exuberance leaving his face instantaneously as he slowly reached for her arms and pushed them back down and off him. He grabbed his coat lapel and flattened it back out as he raised his chin. 

“There she is. I was wondering when you’d finally show up.” He glanced in their direction before returning his gaze back to Lena, his eyes sparkling with entertainment. 

“I made them more useful to me.”


	16. Road to Perdition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Hopefully the next will come out sooner. Enjoy!

#  Chapter 16

“Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice.” 

Kara opened the door wider to let Sam and Ruby into her apartment. She waved her hand as if washing Sam's comment away. “Nonsense we are happy to watch Ruby, Alex got here like an hour ago.” 

Alex elbowed her in the side and gave her a long sideways glance before looking at Sam a bit nervously. “I wasn’t going to miss the chance to hang out with one of my favorite people.” 

“Not that I need to be watched mom, I am 15 now.” Ruby said softly as she rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help smile and give Alex a warm hug when she stepped inside. 

Kara smiled softly at the warm exchange, but the corners of her mouth wavered quickly and dropped back down soon after. Sam wrapped her in a hug before Kara could react. “Oh!” Kara said warmly, caught by surprise, she reached up and returned the embrace. 

“She’ll return to us soon.” Sam said assuringly.

“You say that as if she’s out of town on business.” Kara replied. She sighed heavily as she let the embrace soothe her anxiousness. “Thank you though.” She whispered as they slowly parted. Sam smiled back at her, but the look of concern she also carried gave away her own worries about her best friend. 

Sam turned her attention back to Ruby, “I won’t be gone too long, so be good for them.” She turned hesitantly towards Alex. “It’s always good to see you Alex. Maybe teach her math instead of jujitsu while I’m gone though?” She gave Alex a weary smile and winked. “Just a thought.”

Alex scoffed and pretended to be offended before locking Ruby into a headlock “Quick what’s the square root of 81?” 

“Wha— um… uh…. shoot! 9?”

“Ding ding ding!” Alex looked back at Sam and shrugged “Jujitsu Math is way bet—TERRR! OOOOOFF!” Alex exclaimed as Ruby rolled her shoulder, grabbing Alex’s arm and twisting it using the momentum to flip Alex over and on her back. “...than regular math..” Alex grunted. She looked up at Ruby, “Nice follow through.”

Sam smacked her forehead defeatedly. “Please try and keep them in one piece while I’m away?” She peaked through her fingers towards Kara. 

Kara couldn’t help the small laugh as she raised her hands and ducked her head. “I make no promises.”

Sam waved a quiet goodbye and stepped out. Kara was about to close the door behind her when Alex grabbed it and swung it back open to follow Sam out. “I’ll just be a second.” She called back.

Kara closed the door and turned to face Ruby who was flush from adrenaline and smiling widely at having taken Alex down.

“I can’t believe I just did that!” She exclaimed to Kara. There was a slight pause as she sucked in a bated breath, her brown eyes widening, “She’s going to kill me isn’t she?” Her smile faltered as the sudden realization kicked in. 

“You would be so lucky.” Kara teased with a raised eyebrow barely containing another laugh.

“Crap.” Ruby’s shoulders dropped.

* * *

  
Lena tugged on the zipper of her hoodie until it broke free of itself, waving fresh air over her face as she ruffled the sides. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed out exasperated. It had been two days since Lex took her on a tour of his underground labyrinth, emphasizing in great detail just how massive the caverns were. He made it a particular point on his tour to show her all the ways escaping would prove fatal, not only did he have two black mercys, there were also countless dead ends, tunnels with sensors that when triggered would be flooded within seconds, and dozens of others that snaked on endlessly for miles and miles with no end. He had left with a smug expression feeling as if he succeeded in his attempt to make her feel completely helpless and trapped. If she gave herself a moment to dwell on it she might succumb to that feeling. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

She had been put to task almost immediately and hadn’t been allowed much of a break since. Not that she minded, it was the only advantage she had and she didn’t waste a second of it. 

She bit hungrily into the half sandwich she had been given and continued to fill in the data holes of Lex’s rudimental formula for the serum he had been injecting Andrea with. She chanced a sideways glance at the guard and withheld the eye roll before it became noticed. So far he was oblivious to her tangent research and tampering with the formulas, she aimed to keep it that way. She had been given limited and supervised access to certain systems within the lab under threats to the lives of her friends if she didn’t cooperate and fix his problem of permanent control over the immortals. 

However, Lex and Lillian hadn’t been around the last two days and they had a certified idiot watching over her shoulder, who stood by completely ignorant, as she hacked her way through the small amount of access she had been given. It had only taken her an hour after Lex left to have full access to all the files he contained and another five minutes to find the one she had been looking for. The majority of the lab research had been done solely by Lillian herself. Lex seemed to contribute some key elements, but overall it seemed to be Lillian who had been making the more risky scientific leaps. The better part of the last day and a half consisted of her trying to now solve the problem that lay in front of her, mainly the serum that was being injected into Andrea.

The serum was not of this world, the primary substance being spinal fluid from Gemma herself. After countless hours pouring over the data, learning about Jarhanpurian biology, she had discovered the Acrata medallion that Andrea was bonded to did more than just give her abilities. When linked with jarhanpurian DNA, a molecular change had occurred and had altered Andrea’s consciousness. To what degree she was still trying to work out, but the mixture seemed to be a viable alternative to the Qwave problem and the main resource they were in essence mining from both Gemma and Andrea’s bodies to control Rama Khan and the immortals. 

Andrea’s erratic behavior started to make more sense the more Lena dug into her mother’s research. She was fighting the changes, largely due in her belief to the molecular changes that had occurred, but the constant injections were interfering with her free will and her ability to use her own judgement. It was also starting to take a toll on her physically. She glanced over to where Andrea lay asleep on a bed within the glass prison she was confined to when not being beckoned to do either her brother or mothers bidding. She looked paler than normal and was noticeably weaker. Her father didn’t seem to be in any better of a state. It wasn’t until the day after she had first been in the lab and saw them that she had realized he had been a victim of the same injections. His use only seemed to be to control Andrea and keep her from retaliating. Though in her condition Lena wasn’t sure what damage she would really be capable of. Lillian had said she had a weaker constitution when she had first been kidnapped almost two weeks ago now, she saw now what an understatement that had been. 

Lena gritted her teeth, Andrea was just as much their puppet as the immortals had become, and it all hinged on Gemma’s spinal fluid and that accursed medallion. 

“Ok times up, Ms. Luthor, you have five minutes.” The guard called over her shoulder. Lena didn’t hesitate from rolling her eyes at him this time and continued to adjust a chemical imbalance with one of the formulas she had been working on. “You know, this would be a lot more efficient if I was given more than two hours a day to work on these.” 

“Your time is needed in other areas of the lab as well. You know the drill.”

“Unfortunately.” Lena said under her breath. 

“Mr. Goodson, you are relieved, I can take it from here.” Lena looked over her shoulder and saw her mother standing over her. 

“Hello mother.” Lena stood and crossed her arms. “Abduct anyone new recently?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrow and forming a thin line with her mouth. 

Lillian smirked. “Cute.” She said curtly then as if referring to something trivial she added. “No one of intrinsic value anyway.” 

“You flatter me.” Lena snipped back. “What do you want, mother? You have barely acknowledged my existence since I’ve been here, and now you’re seeking me out.”

“Follow me.” Lillian said simply without giving her another glance.

Lena watched her turn and walk away and she willed herself to follow. This wasn’t normal. She had been down here, left basically to her own, for the past two weeks and now suddenly she was being called upon. A part of her, worried that her side project had become noticed. She was about a day away from completing it and she was sure she had covered her tracks. 

She hadn’t tried to make contact with Kara to be rescued once she had discovered Andrea and her father were being abused in such a way. She desperately wanted to see Kara again, the thought alone made her ache to send the signal she had designed, but it wasn’t time yet. She couldn’t risk their condition, if Kara came, there would inevitably be a fight and Andrea in her state would not survive. She was risking a lot to save her, she knew, but something in the way Andrea looked at her when she had first been introduced to the lab left Lena feeling like she was another prisoner there. That was enough to delay her own rescue. She was so close. She gritted her teeth. She hadn’t even had a chance to speak two words to Andrea or anyone for that matter other than Mr. Goodson, and even then she only just learned his name. As much progress as she had made it would be useless if she couldn’t get near Andrea. 

They continued to walk in silence as Lillian would stop every now and then making light conversation with one of the guards, or tinkering with one of the computers Lena had seen her use days before while working with Lex. All in silence and all with a general air of pleasure it seemed. She was getting satisfaction out of prolonging Lena’s curiosity as to why she had been summoned and she knew it. It only aggravated her more but she wasn’t going to play into her mother’s little charade. She just simply took it all in stride and tried her best to remain patient. 

It wasn’t until they reached Gemma and the other immortals that her attention became more focused and her nerves more on end. Lillian had taken an empty vile out and began drawing more spinal fluid from Gemma’s body. Gemma twitched and writhed on the table only to fall back weightlessly once the extraction had been completed. She was more metallic than flesh now, what they had done to her had left her more dead than alive. Lena winced, the immortals had done their fair share of damage across a millennium but she wasn’t thrilled to see even them at the mercy of her mother and Lex, torture was torture in her eyes. They deserved to be punished, but this, what she saw here, was inhumane and crossed a line. Lillian took the blue fluid that she had extracted and walked back behind the crystal containments the other immortals were confined to and she turned acknowledging Lena for the first time in over a half hour. “Don’t fall behind dear.”

Lena pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes and followed. “Help me understand something, mother. To what purpose are these experiments for? You mentioned controlling them when you kidnapped me, but your killing them, I don’t see how the two correlate.”

“Science and innovation is trial and error, it’s not my intention, nor is it Lex’s, to kill that metallic creature, but she refuses to self regenerate which she has the power to do. That’s her choice not mine. I’m simply trying to mine the resources from her body that I can before she becomes just another pile of scrap.”

“You're despicable.” Lena 

“Apples and oranges dear, where you see me as a monster others view me as a necessary evil. I don’t consider myself a savior of this planet but my God I won’t go down without a fight.” Lillian said cool and distantly 

“You still didn’t answer my question.” Lena pressed watching her mother closely as she continued her work. Lillian sighed and set the vile down. Lena looked at the spot before throwing her eyes back at her mother giving her undivided attention.

“This is just the beginning of what we can achieve. Once we have perfected the serum and have the immortals under our thumbs the world is ours for the taking. We no longer have to be ruled by capes and vigilantes while being defenseless ourselves, we will have the power to attack back, governments can call upon us to affect change and we would be able to control the tide. Don’t you see, with this—” Lillian held up the vile waving it in the air as she explained, “We finally have a level playing field amongst gods.”

“I was wrong, you're not a monster, you’re a sociopath.”

“Oh but your wrong dear, you just don’t see the world as it is, you’ve lost sight. Lex and I are trying to help you understand what’s truly at stake here.”

“And what’s that?” Lena asked with a bite, she was losing patience listening to her.

“Humanity! We are at the brink of extinction and you’d just lay back and watch it happen, but I’m unwilling to do so. Don’t you see I’m fighting for you? For us? For all of human existence! These leeches will take every last scrap of our blessed earth for themselves and  _ we  _ will be remembered only as barbarians, savages, inconsequential cockroaches that were exterminated to build their new world upon.” Lillian’s voice was nearly at a shout as she ranted, pointing violently back at the immortals, “They’ve already spent a millennia doing the very thing I have spoken of, it’s only a matter of time before we are wiped from existence and I for one will not stand by and watch!”

Lena stood silently as she took in what her mother said her eyes wide and disbelieving. She realized in that moment, Lex was never the sole threat, Lillian needed to be stopped with the same urgency. 

Lillian straightened and pulled her chin inward, recollecting herself. “You’ve made me lose my temper. Let’s move on shall we? We have a lot of ground to cover today.”

She moved to where Andrea and her father were being held. Lena’s heart lurched into her stomach. Andrea saw her coming and instinctively backed into the furthest corner. Lena felt a pang of guilt and sorrow, she was like a trapped animal and completely at Lillian’s mercy. She subconsciously opened and closed her fists feeling completely useless. 

Lillian pushed in the code to enter the room and the doors slid open with a hydraulic hiss. “Andrea dear, it’s been a while since we needed your talents. I hope you have gotten enough rest. You will be heading out tonight.” Lillian said with an eerily maternal and soothing voice. 

Andrea’s face scrunched up into rage. “When will you have your fill Lillian? You and Lex have nearly killed me twice already.”

“You’re still breathing. Take the victory Andrea.” Lillia said simply as she walked around to a locked cabinet. She retrieved a syringe and lightly tapped the bed she had been laying on moments ago. 

Lillian turned slightly to address her. “Andrea, I’m not going to ask again.” When she made no move, she turned her attention to her father. “Bernardo?” 

Andrea’s father came instantly and Andrea nearly tripped over her feet to sit down on the bed. “Don’t touch him!”

Lillian smiled satisfactorily and addressed Andrea’s father who looked dazed and distant as if he was barely conscious of his surroundings. “Never mind Bernardo.”

Andrea stared past Lillian and met Lena’s gaze with her own fiery glare. “Have to say, I thought better of you, but I guess I was naive to believe so, you’re just like them.”

Lena bit her tongue and kept silent. There was nothing she could do or say in this moment that would benefit either of them. She simply just had to exist in the room until the nightmare ended. Lillian drew Andrea’s blood for her arm into a separate vile and took the two viles combining their contents and deposited them into a vortex mixer. When they were sufficiently mixed she pulled out another syringe and extracted the contents. She turned towards Lena who stepped back instinctively. Lillian looked amused as she tilted her head slightly “Relax my dear this isn’t meant for you.”

She left the room and walked back towards Rama Khan. Lena had a sinking feeling something was at play, she waited until Lillian was around the other side of the crystals and out of view before she went to work. She took the two viles of Gemma’s and Andrea’s blood and spinal fluid and pocketed them. Andrea looked at her questioningly and Lena raised her eyebrow. 

Lena glanced back towards where her mother was and then whispered quickly. “I’m not here willingly, they needed me to fix the formula to make the changes they are doing to you, Rama Khan and the others permanent, but I have a plan to reverse the effects. You have to trust me.” 

Andrea weighed her words silently. “Why should I trust you?”

Lena sighed. “You have no reason to, but I’m the only chance you have at being free of this.” Lena waved her hand in a circle. 

Lena glanced at her father who stood stoically still. “What’s wrong with him?” She knew, feared it, but she needed to hear it confirmed.

Andrea sat silently, still contemplating her words and finally relented. “He’s been here the longest, before I came along, he was being injected with the spinal fluid mixed with god knows what else, they tested the serum on him before they released the Jarhanpurians wanting to make sure it was successful.” She shook her head violently as she clenched the bedside. “From what I could gather, it worked at first, fixed his heart issues, even made him stronger in someways but the more they tested—“ she inhaled sharply, “the side effects are what you’re seeing now, he’s practically brain dead until Lillian or Lex call upon him, then it’s as if nothing else exists but their words and his actions.”

Lena nodded sorrowfully, “Andrea I’m so sorry. I don’t know what all I can do for him but believe me I will try my best to bring him back to you.” She straightened a bit and patted her pocket. “Give me one day. I have to finish the final alterations to their formula, she and Lex draw your blood, mixing it with the spinal fluid and a rudimentary version of my non nocere formula, that’s what she’s doing now, she’s adding the contents of that vile to the solution they have been working on and injecting it into you and them to subdue your free will altering your inhibitions. I’m working to reverse it, re-engineering the formula to what I pray will serve as an antidote of sorts, but I need more time. One day Andrea, just hold on one more day.”

Andrea was quiet, understanding and hope surfacing in her eyes before tears began to form in the corners, but she blinked them back refusing to let them fall. She nodded almost imperceptibly and shakily whispered “You jump?”

Lena breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling as if she was no longer alone and setting a new resolve within herself as she shakily agreed. “I jump.”

“Get us out of here Lena.” 

Lena smiled and a chortled laugh escaped as she wiped a tear that fell from her face. “We wouldn’t make it on our own. The caverns are vast and there are too many traps.” Her eye twitched upward, “That's not to say I don’t have a plan for that too though.”

Andrea snorted. “Please tell me your caped friend isn’t a part of it?” 

“Oh there’ll be an army waiting for Lex and my mother, she will just be one of the ones in front.” Lena allowed herself to open that box she had kept locked and shut deep down within her for the first time in over a month, allowing an image of Kara to run through her head and it made her ache to be in her presence once more. She quickly shut it again, she couldn’t lose focus when she was so close.

* * *

The next day Lena awoke in her cot she felt a surge of energy coursing through her. She was finally seeing her plan fall into place. She made her way quickly to the door of her cell and rapped on it eagerly. The guard opened it and she silently followed his lead back to the lab. She absently stretched out the muscles in her back and stretched her neck. The cot was permanently uneven after having disassembled it when she tried to escape all those weeks ago. She had to put it back together herself and it was mangled in areas and was only able to get it up, leveling it out was a lost cause but she took what she had. 

As she entered, she knew immediately something was wrong. There were significantly more guards standing around the lab and Rama Khan and his minions were no longer in their crystal confinements.

She found herself paralyzed and willed herself to move. “What’s happened?” She asked out loud to no one in particular but the guard who had escorted her obligingly answered. “Supergirl and her crew of miscreants. They are here.” He said menacingly.

Lena felt the world implode on her in an instant. Fear and relief overwhelming her senses. The walls and the floor seemed to rush in on her and yet she felt as if she were falling backward at the same time. 

She was falling backward a sudden pain in the back of her head penetrated her dulling senses before black circles grew larger around her eyes. So close. That’s the thought she drifted off to, she was so close.


	17. The Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Between a winter storm, power outages, two kids and work, I have not had the time to really focus on this, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

#  Chapter 17

One day ago.

“Alex! Please, Ruby is sleeping and I’m about to lose my mind.”

“Ok. Ok, sorry I’m here.” Alex jogged lightly over to the dining room table where Barry, Cate, Clark, Brainy, J’onn, M’Gann, Nia were all sitting. Kara was pacing just behind them, flexing her fingers and shaking them out trying to get a hold of her nerves so she could listen with a clear head.

It had been three hours after Sam had dropped off Ruby, when Kara got the phone call from Clark. She immediately called everyone over to her apartment and it took them as long to get here. Clark was here first even though he had been overseas in Lithuania dropping off school supplies and food to an outlying orphanage. Barry was unsurprisingly the last to show up even though he only lived about an hour away, and yet Alex still managed to be the last to the table because she couldn’t bear to wake Ruby from her lap where she had drifted off to sleep while watching reruns.

Kara gave her sister a sinister stare which Alex shot a warning glare back at and they both resigned to the table.

Clark stood up and placed his hands on the table and smiled reassuringly before he began. “Now that we are all present, I have some new information that Cate and I have come across that has made finding Lex more time sensitive than before,” he looked over at Kara apologetically before adding, “not to say that finding and rescuing Lena is any more or less as urgent.”

“I understand what you mean, Clark, please just get to the point.” Kara said firmly, she wasn’t offended by her cousin's concern, but she didn’t want to waste time on sensibilities. She was more than frustrated with the sleuthing and how unbearably long it took to gather what little information they now possessed. Each day that ticked by was a day Lena was still held captive and a day too long. 

“As we know already he’s been hiding out underground in the vast cave networks under Central City. We now have intel from Barry that suggests that he’s been mobilizing a large group of mercenaries.” Clark looked over at Barry and Barry nodded in confirmation. 

“There’s been a lot of chatter on the streets, my intel with the Central City police suggests a large shipment of weapons. There’s a mob boss, King Pin, who has been uncharacteristically vocal about a new guy in town that is poaching some of his men enticing them with wealth and new tech. We have a good reason to believe this is Lex and he’s building up reinforcements.” He let the information linger in the air for a minute before he fidgeted slightly in his chair and disappeared before returning back a second later to his seat with a cherry popsicle and threw his feet on the table as he leaned back a small contented smile on his face. “What?” He pointed with his new treat and his eyes darted around the table. “Did you want one?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “So he’s essentially gathering himself an army, which means he’s gearing up for a fight. Well that’s not comforting. Weren’t you saying Rama Khan was practically following orders from Lillian?” Alex pointed the question at Kara. “Why would they need more hired guns if they have him and the other immortals wrapped around their fingers?”

“Either the control they have on them is limited, or they are well aware that they will need to contend with more than one of us. Knowing Lex, it's a contingency and just another means to slow us down to avoid being captured if it comes to it. It means we need to move now, thankfully with Cate, Barry’s and Kara’s intel we can. They’ve spent the better part of the last two weeks scanning the tunnel systems and mapping them.” Clark adds.

Kara takes that as her queue. “There are certain areas of the tunnels that have been heavily fortified with lead making it impossible to see with my XRay, but that gives us a better idea of where their base of operations is within the caverns. Barry, Cisco and I have the network of tunnels mapped out and Cate through her own means has figured out that there’s a series of traps rigged should someone not authorized enter the base. We have an idea of what the traps might be but not where they are located. Which makes our raid and rescue dangerous.”

She tampered down the fearful feeling and the weight of the situation. She was itching to get to Central City. With the team they assembled she was confident in the raid, but there were so many variables and she had no idea what state she would find Lena in. The thought of her having so much as a scratch on her fueled a rage inside her that scared herself. It made her feel dangerous and prone to losing control, she had to reel in her emotions or she would be benched for making it too personal, which could put everyone in jeopardy. She understood this logically and she refused to be sidelined, but that did nothing to truly settle her nerves.

“We can’t waste much more time, we will pair off into teams and by nightfall we will commence the raid, hopefully catching Lex and his newly assembled men off guard. Our primary objectives are to bring in Lex and Lillian, rescue Lena and recapture the immortals.” Alex turned to J’onn and M’Gann and addressed them both. “You two will have to deal with the black mercy’s we know are down there, you’re the only ones who can phase and therefore won’t be caught in it’s traps. Barry, and Nia you will take care of the added guards, Brainy will be eyes and ears once Cate gets us in their system, Clark will handle the Immortals. Kara you will have to contend with the immortals as well, Cate and I will assist by locating and extracting Lena, most likely Lex and or Lillian will have her as collateral.”

It seemed like a logical plan. Most of the variables had been accounted for even though you could never fully prepare for everything. The room felt energetic. Everyone was geared up and ready to go, standing to their feet and engaging in idle chatter amongst themselves, going over their part of the mission, before they set out. Brainy tapped Kara lightly on the side of her shoulder and walked in the direction of the living room away from the others beckoning her to follow. Kara frowned a bit in confusion and followed behind. 

“What is it, Brainy?” She asked once they were out of earshot from the majority of their company. Brainy handed her a pair of glasses, nearly identical to the ones she had on. Kara took the glasses tentatively and chuckled a bit and waved them loosely. “Didn’t you just create me a new suit? I’ve barely had this one a year.”

“I didn’t make these.” Brainy said looking down at her hand and back up to meet Kara’s eyes. Kara stood silently, processing, her eyes darting back and forth between Briany’s as she grasped at understanding. “Well, I had a small hand in the design, helped in a way, but strictly speaking this…” he pointed to the lenses, “was all Lena. It’s an upgrade, a combination of your current suit and her Anti-Kryptonite one.” 

Kara shook her head. The frame around the lenses suddenly feeling like glass in her hands as she gingerly touched the outline, taking in the small details of the designs. Brainy took a moment to let her admire them before he continued. “She started working on these months ago, asked for my help after I had recovered from the radiation poisoning. Quite a remarkable piece of technology, these not only will protect you from Kryptonite but they have the added bonus of storing up sunlight, for situations that require emergency healing. That feature can only be used once however before needing to recharge so use it wisely.”

Kara breathed out a shaky breath. “Lena made this for me?” She whispered. She shouldn’t be surprised, she had made her an anti-Kryptonite suit before, but so much thought was put into these. They could be used as her everyday suit and in an instant she could be protected from Kryptonite threats. The strategic value wasn’t missed and that alone was a prize in itself, but the added feature of healing conveyed through something tangible, the level of care and love that was poured into its making. Her heart began to ache acutely, Lena was a treasure and she was constantly amazed how the love she had for her continued to grow exponentially. She took off her current glasses and placed the new ones on her face. “She never mentioned working on this, figures, that’s just like her.” Kara said fondly almost to herself, she looked up at Brainy with an appreciative smile. “Thank you Brainy.” She said softly. She started to turn to leave before Brainy caught her arm stopping her.

“There’s one more thing.”

Kara turned around and looked at him questioningly. What else could he possibly have left? Brainy took a step closer pulling out a small device and handing it to Kara. “If you remember Lena upgraded her security to account for Andrea’s... unique appearances… this device locks onto that signature. It can also be displayed in your lenses. Based on the readings she seems to be in the vicinity, if not also within the caves, of where Lena is being held. I have calculated a 67% likelihood that if you find her you will almost assuredly find Lena.” He hesitated before adding “which could mean that area of the caves will also be the most heavily fortified as well as guarded.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “This is huge Brainy! Why didn’t you share this with the rest of the group? The advantage alone might be the difference between victory or defeat.”

“I’ve already told them about it individually. The suit was something Lena had planned to share with you, she wanted to be the one to reveal it, told me herself. Circumstances being what they are I'm inclined to... ask for forgiveness later… so to speak. She designed this device because once she found out about Andrea’s involvement with Lex she knew she needed to be two steps ahead of him…” Brainy hesitated.

“What aren’t you saying Brainy?” 

“She had foreseen the possibility of her inevitable capture. The week leading up to her kidnapping she and I had been corresponding. Going over known variables and safeguards.” Brainy sighed resignedly, “her predictions were far more accurate than I had anticipated, she understood better than I what lengths her family could go to.” 

Kara set her jaw, Lena had been preparing to get kidnapped, knew it would be inevitable. The fact that she couldn’t prevent it, that Lena had contingency plans, she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

Sam rushed through the door her head tucked down as she held her phone under her chin her hands filled with bags of takeout and her purse and coat. “Hey guys sorry I’m late, I wasn’t expecting that meeting to go as long as it did but those board members really don’t seem to have a life outside of the office.” She barely looked up as she set the takeout on the counter. “I brought us some sustenance, how was Ru—“ she looked up and took notice of the crowded dinner table her eyes growing wide as she took in Batwoman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Supergirl among the rest. Her eyes landed on Alex a growing look of concern shadowing her fading cheerful disposition. 

Alex approached her and touched her arm reassuringly. “Hi Sam.” She said so softly it was as if they were the only two in the room. 

Sam grabbed Alex by the elbow. “Alex, what’s going on?” 

“We are about to leave, we have enough information now that we can safely rescue Lena. We were just waiting for you to return.” Sam's concerned look was mixing with one of relief and fear but she recomposes herself in lieu of the company. “Oh ok. You’re leaving now then?” Alex nodded her head. “Afraid so, Lex is gearing up for something and we want to catch him off guard. It's the best advantage in ensuring we get Lena back safely. Ruby is asleep in Kara’s bed. We won’t be back until probably late tomorrow morning, if all goes well.” 

Sam gently rubbed her thumb over Alex’s elbow, “it better go well, stay safe.” She pleaded she turned to the rest of the room. “That goes for all of you.” She looked at Kara from across the room her “bring my friend back.” 

Kara’s expression was firm and determined “Count on it.”

* * *

  
Lena woke up to a throbbing pain the back of her head feeling like it had been split in two. Her eyes remained shut despite her efforts to open them. She felt cold steel at her back and her arms and legs were bound to something. Panic started to flood her system as her mind began to fill in details, guards, someone had knocked her out, but they said something beforehand, Supergirl was here. 

She tried opening her eyes again. Slowly she adjusted to her surroundings, she was still in the lab, but it was empty, the twenty or so men were no longer present. She heard something in the distance that sounded like an automatic weapon of some sort and shouting mixed with other noises she couldn’t place. She groaned as her head began to throb the intensity of it nearly making her want to spill her guts.

She was strapped to a gurney. The realization sent a new wave of fear throughout her body. She tested the straps binding her arms and legs but unsurprisingly finding them more than capable of keeping her captive. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that my dear. You’ll be more than cooperative in just a few moments.” Lena turned her head to find her mother hovering over a table on the other side of the room. 

“You plan on making me one of your puppets too then?” Lena was surprised at how easily she was able to spit the words out, thinking her voice would come out more garbled and incoherent in her current condition.

Lillian sighed heavily and turned around with the syringe in her hand. “I wish you’d stop calling them puppets, they are far more complex than that. I’d like to think of them as being… obedient and compliant.”

“Semantics.” Lena said through her teeth. 

Lilian clicked her tongue to the top of her mouth and gave her daughter a disapproving look. “You see that’s why you’re on the gurney and Lex is not, you have never understood what we are trying to accomplish.”

“Oh I understand perfectly, genocide.” 

“A few for the protection of the many, and genocide doesn’t relate to extraterrestrial vermom that have infected this planet.” Lillian countered.

“You both agreed and denied your actions in one sentence, mother, or are you so delusional that you don’t see your own contradictions.” Lena winced as her head began to pound, the edges of her vision blurring around the edges. The distant gun shots were sounding louder and each one seemed to pierce her own skull. Lillian seemed to have noticed too, her attention turning to the door on the far side of the lab. 

“Times up for our little chat so it seems.” Lillian took a couple steps closer to Lena and she fought to move herself further away from her reach, only succeeding in a few inches.

“What use do you have for me? Other than becoming your devoted, ever faithful daughter, which I find highly unlikely as a motivation.” She was stalling, willing the fight to penetrate the doors, hoping that each second would somehow work toward her favor.

Lillian didn’t hesitate in her movements finding the IV that was already inserted into her veins and pushing the syringe into it unloading its contents. “You never did give that brain of yours enough credit. Probably the only thing that Kryptonian girlfriend of yours and I can agree on.”

Lena watched helplessly in horror as the blue serum entered her bloodstream feeling the immediate coldness and burning sensation instantly. 

A large explosion sounded on the other side of the doors and the door fell from its hinges as Alex and some creature in black with blazing red hair stormed through. Lena felt heavy, her head lolled back as she felt the effects of the serum. 

Alex was shouting something at her but she couldn’t make out the words. Lillian was shooting. Lena felt her mind swim in a brief panic.  _ No, not Alex, she couldn’t live with herself if Kara’s sister died because of her.  _ The panic subsided instantly as a new feeling of calm overtook it. 

No. Not calm.

It was something less peaceful, but settling all the same. 

Apathy.

She watched as the woman in black flew up to the rafters on some sort of string, a black metallic flew from her wrist and Lillian shouted too loudly in her ears as the gun she held clattered to the floor. 

Lena felt cold all of a sudden. Her body started to shake uncontrollably, as she tried to make sense of what was happening around her. Another crash and the ceilings caved in. A mix of blue and red was battling one of the immortals she recognized within the crystals. Lightning shot out indiscriminately landing primarily in the center of the blue and red blur. A low grunt was heard as the lightning sent the super into the wall before another blue and red figure ascended into the fold.

Lena was dreaming. 

Only logical. Nothing could be that beautiful and that terrifying. 

Supergirl. 

Lillian ran to a table and pulled out a hand gun and pointed it towards Kara who glared at her in half a second before averting her attention back to Tezumac. “Why doesn’t she just stay down?” Lillian unloaded her clip and Kara’s face was encapsulated instantly by a helmet. The Kryptonite bullets falling from torso like they were foam darts from a nerf gun. Alex reached across Lillian’s torso grabbing her wrist and twisting it in one fluid motion snapping it. Lillian howled in pain and the gun dropped to the floor which Alex immediately kicked away. Supergirl didn’t hesitate, her focus remaining solely on the violent immortal in front of her. Her helmet dissolved back revealing her face once more, her eyes blazing red as she unleashed a powerful beam of light at Tezumac. Lightning shot out to block the beam and for a second the two warred for dominance over the other. For a second only. Supergirl, still hovering in the air leaned forward, fists clenched and she unleashed an even deadlier beam sending Tezumac back with such a force that the shockwave nearly toppled Lena’s helpless body over, but some force managed to prevent it. Supergirl flew imperceptibly fast and grabbed the immortal by the throat lifting him up and throwing him towards Superman who held some sort of tube in his hand before he vanished entirely. 

A sudden silence hung over the room. Everyone seemed to relax their shoulders as the battle subsided and shared a collective sigh of relief. Kara, still suspended in the air, turned to face Lena and relief and fear crossed her face in tandem as she slowly started to float towards her. A small smile of comfort curling upward on her lips. 

A wall of earth came up from under her and in an instant she disappeared into the cave ceiling. Rama Khan entered slowly from the blown entry, bloodied and seemingly a bit disoriented, but a raging vengeance behind his steel eyes. Superman rushed to subdue him but another wall of earth slammed into him and pushed him into the back wall. 

“Ha!” Lillian spat. “You’re timing is impeccable.” Batwoman swung a heavy blow to Lillian’s jaw knocking her unconscious. In another circumstance Lena might’ve applauded but she found herself less concerned than she would’ve believed herself to be. Her attention focused on the roiling rage coming forward towards Alex who stood between her and Lena. The stance was suicidal, he had just taken down, in an instant, Supergirl and Superman. What hope did Alex have? She wanted to scream, to jump in front of her, to plead her life wasn’t worth it. 

Lena felt the world grow colder as she gave into the inevitability of the situation. Everyone had fought so hard and it was all futile. 

“It’s over, hand over Lillian and Lena and I might be lenient towards your life.”

“Fuck you.” Alex spat back defiantly.

“Your insolence will not be tolerated.” He flexed his muscles and Alex tensed. Lena wanted to cry out in protest but there was no time. 

A black blur flew in front of Alex out of nowhere stopping a foot away before redirecting almost instantly, plummeting into Rama Khan with so much force it sounded like another explosion had gone off. Rama khan was knocked back out of the lab into the main corridor of the cave and a thunderous crash was heard in the distance. The figure turned slowly and Alex staggered backwards.

“S-Sam?!” Alex shouted. “What the hell?”

Superman and Supergirl emerged almost simultaneously blasting the rock and stone they had been barricaded under into dust. 

Superman shot into the hallway, the container still clutched in his hands as he pursued Rama Khan. Supergirl stood between Sam and Alex. “What is this?” The sound of her voice was mixed with confusion and caution. Her body tense as she coiled up, ready for another fight. 

“Whoa! It’s me, it’s Sam, not Reign!” Sam threw her arms up and waved emphatically. 

Alex grabbed Kara’s shoulder and pushed her aside stepping forward as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. “But Reign was eradicated from your body, you shouldn’t be able to—“ she waved her hand up and down shaking her head. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither did I, but my cells are still Kryptonian in theory. Reign was engineered, and that part of me is long gone, but I was still created on Krypton. This was new for me too, I only just recently discovered what I can do. I don’t have all the same abilities, speed, strength, flight and thick skin seem to be about the only similari— Lena!” Sam's attention shifted to behind Alex and Kara, both of whom spun around simultaneously as Lena began to shake violently. 

A tear fell from her eyes as she felt another wave of blackness overwhelm her. Too much, it was all too much and her body was tired of fighting. Tired of straining to remain conscious. It all didn’t fit. The last month underground, the searing pain of the blow to her head, the ice cold numbness of the serum, the battle, supergirl, Alex, Sam. None of it seemed real anymore. 

A distant dream told her to hold on. Her mind was telling her that the blue serum was taking effect. Her thoughts were replaced with less concerning things, like how the color black was more alluring and enticing than she had ever realized. She suddenly craved the blackness, nothing could reach her there, so she swam towards it. Praying that if she could just push through, it would bring her some sense of purpose or absolution. She let her mind drift to nothingness and relaxed allowing herself this one indulgence. 

It was less peaceful than she would have liked, something kept invading the blackness. A cruel and dirty trick, she thought. She just wanted to lose herself, the overwhelming need to not be, to not exist was replaced by another intrusion.

Something white. Something like the sun, and the warmth filled her up and consumed her cells. She started to hear voices then shouting. Too much shouting. 

Her eyes opened and closed but she was still shrouded in darkness, she found her arms and legs were now free of their bindings. She sat up slowly only to find a force pushing against her making her lie back down. “Take it easy Lena, just rest.” The voice didn’t sound familiar and she struggled against the hand. Her eyes didn’t seem to be working. Her head was spinning as she tried to make sense of her surroundings if she could just get her eyes to work so she could get her bearings, but they were working against her. She felt the fluttering of her eyelids but saw no light, no figures just felt the cold steel at her back and heard shouting. Too much shouting. Her hands came up to her ears trying to block out the noise. 

“Someone contain her and get her the hell out of here! Of course she comes to now… Lillian, I’m not above knocking you out again if you don’t shut up!” 

“I can’t see.” The realization wasn’t registering as she fought to open her eyes but she couldn’t feel her fingertips and the annoying press of a hand kept her from moving much of anything.

“I can’t see.” She said a bit louder. 

Lena struggled some more.

“Lena?” The same voice. She didn’t recognize. “Relax Lena. You’re safe now.” 

“Who are you?” Lena’s head turned to the sound and she fought the wave of terror coursing through her, but not being able to see and not recognizing who was keeping her down was doing nothing to help her nerves.

A weight was lifted off her chest and a warm hand encapsulated her own, rubbing small circles. “I’m here, I’m here.” The hand started rubbing her arm as another warm familiar hand touched her face. “You’re ok, you’re safe, I’m here.”

“Kara?” Lena leaned into the touch her emotions were swimming in confusion. 

“Yes, baby it’s me, I’m here. You’re ok.” 

“Kara?” Her voice started breaking as her hands reached for the source of her voice. “I- I can’t see you.” Lena started shaking as her brain willed her eyes to work. 

Kara’s hand fell from her face and pulled Lena’s hand to her own pushing her lips into her palm and running her hand across her face. “I’m right here. You’re going to be ok.” The calm cadence helped ground Lena as she tried to subdue the adrenaline of her racing heart. 

“We had to do a transfusion, it was the quickest way to rid whatever toxins Lillian had put into your blood. The blindness should only be temporary, you should start to gain your vision in the next few hours or so.” 

_ Alex. _

“Alex?” Her voice quivered, “you’re ok? You’re alive?”

“Hope you aren’t too disappointed.” 

“Sam? Was that Sam?” She thought for a minute her eyes had played tricks on her towards the end her mind still trying to make sense of what just happened. 

“I’m here too Lena, try to settle down ok your vitals are spiking.”

“You flew?” 

“I did. Bit of a show off I know, I’ll try and not let it go to my head.” Sam said lightly her hand fell on Lena’s shoulder. 

All of it was too surreal. She was surrounded by familiar voices, voices she hadn’t heard in over a month. 

“Kara? Kara?”

The hand holding hers squeezed gently. “Im still here.”

“Im sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m just overwhelmed.”

“Im taking you home Lena, you’re going home.” Kara kissed her hand and a feeling of wetness brushed off in the process. 

“You’re crying.”

“Happy tears. Very, very happy tears.” Kara’s voice was wet with emotion. She was pulled into an all too familiar embrace. She let herself relax into it as her body slowly processed all the information it had been given in such a short span of time.

A sudden feeling of dread washed over her as her mental faculties started to reboot. The tension suddenly returning making her become rigid once again in Kara’s arms. “Andrea, her father, are they safe? They were drugged, they were forced to follow orders. Are they ok?” 

“Andrea is with J’onn now being questioned. Her father had to be subdued. When the raid started he was fighting alongside Lex, being used as a shield primarily. He has a few injuries but nothing major. Until we can better assess his condition I’m afraid he will have to be contained. Barry is taking him to Star Labs now where he can be safely monitored and tended to.” Kara explained softly. 

“The computers, there’s a drive in my pocket, everything they had been working on, plans, biowarfare all of it. It’s - it’s all there.”

Lena started shaking as she finally allowed her body to relax and the adrenaline rush subsided. “Someone get her a blanket.” Kara sat beside her and pulled her into her side running her hands up and down her sides. “Rest, Lena. Just rest.”

* * *

Lena woke up violently, her body lurched forward, a scream escaping her lips as she felt the phantom cold tendrils of the serum coursing through her veins. 

“Hey, hey easy now you're ok.” Kara’s voice was soothing her back to reality as her mind tried to escape the clutches of her nightmare. Lena opened her eyes and found the soft light of a lamp reflecting off Kara’s face which sat beside her. She looked around to see she was in her penthouse. Her bed. The beeping noise was new. She looked for the source and found she was attached to a monitor. Her feeling of confusion must have been written in her face because Kara touched her arm explained. “Didn’t think you’d want to wake up in a hospital or star labs. Thought this would be much more comfortable.”

She turned to face Kara again and her eyes welled up at the sight of her. The image of her shot with Kryptonite still vivid in her memory. 

“Oh baby, come here.” Kara laid down in the bed next to her and pulled her in close as Lena wrapped her arms around her. Kara kissed her forehead and cheeks gingerly. “You’re one hell of a fighter, you know that?” 

“I have a badass girlfriend who I have to measure up to.” Still shaking slightly from the nightmare. Kara stroked her back in tiny circles making her slowly still and relax.

Kara laughed heartily and hugged her closer. “I’m so glad you’re home.” She loosened her grip slightly to look at her kissing her softly on the lips and smiling into it when Lena kissed her back. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, more clear headed and very hungry.”

“I’d imagine so you’ve slept for nearly two days.” Kara kissed her forehead and sat back a bit to look at her just admiring her face. “I was about to wake you myself before you jump started.”

Lena shoved her shoulder lightly and sighed letting out the last of her tension.

“What would you like? Kale salad? Vegan Caprese Avacado toast? Zucchini boats?” Kara scrunched up her face with a pained expression. “Please, anything but spinach. Please, please don’t say spinach.”

Lena laughed despite herself. She looked at Kara with such a fondness that Kara smiled back a bit confused. “What?”

“I love you.”

Kara’s smile widened and Lena felt like the sun just entered the room. “I love you too, but don’t change the subject. Aside from you, Disney trivia and Snapper’s new toupee, food is my favorite subject.”

“Pizza, supreme, large, a big belly burger and a bottomless supply of onion rings.” 

Kara’s jaw dropped and her hand clutched her heart as she stared back dumbfounded. “Marry me.”

Lena laughed. “Feed me first.”

“Oh my God, I’m so turned on right now.”

“Just order the food.”

Kara smiled and nodded her head pulling out her phone. She paused mid order and looked up. “This could take awhile. I could just run and grab it to save time.”

A flash of panic crossed Lena’s eyes. “No!” Kara jumped a bit, startled. Lena put her hand on her thigh and squeezed her eyes shut forcing the sudden fear down. “Please. Don’t leave.”

Kara looked at her understanding. Sorrow creeped over her face. “Of course. I’m right here. I won’t go anywhere.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for something I should be apologizing for. I didn’t protect you, and you were stuck in hell for a month because of it, I’m so sorry Lena.” Kara leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “I wish I could take it away, the pain, the time, all of it. I wish I could take it all, make it better. I swear to you I’ll do my best to try.”

“Kara, it wasn’t your fault and I knew you’d find me. I just, I’ve been alone for so long I, I don’t want to be alone right now. That’s all.”

“You’re going to regret saying that, because I’m likely to never leave your side again.”

“One can dream.”

“Rest some more, I’ll wake you when the food comes. Tomorrow you’ll have a few visitors, I held them off as long as I could, but it’s coming up on three days now and I’m not sure I’m capable of holding off Sam any longer.”

Sam. She almost forgot. “So she’s…”

“Alex has been working with her non stop, trying to figure out what is happening with her. She’s not Reign, not a world killer any more. That part of her is gone for good. But she was designed in the Kryptonian science guild and her genetics are nearly identical to Clark and my own physiology, but she not full blown Kryptonian which explains why her powers seem a bit more limited than our own. The sun doesn’t affect her in the same way.” Kara smiled and looked down. Lena tilted her head curiously. 

“What?”

“They’re denying it, but something is going on between the two of them.” 

Lena stared at Kara wide eyed, “but Kelly?”

“They broke up.” Kara sighed and shook her head, “if I hadn’t been neglecting her so much lately I would’ve known sooner. It happened almost immediately after that game night we had right after the VR launch failure.”

“Oh.” Lena smiled and looked down. 

“Now it’s my turn to ask what.”

“Ha, well Sam has had a huge crush on Alex for a couple years. She’s just been pining in the background. I guess I’ll be getting a whole new set of phone calls related to Alex now.”

Kara gasped. “WHAT?! How am I just now being told about this?”

“I was sworn to secrecy, especially from you. Helped that I didn’t have much contact with you during the majority of that time, though, so can’t really fault me too much there.”

“Fine.” Kara rolled her eyes. “But Leeeenaaaa, Sam and Alex?!” Kara squealed and kicked her legs in excitement. Lena bit her lip to hold back her laugh. “It’s the ultimate pair up! And Alex adores Ruby.”

“The ultimate pair up huh?” 

“Well I mean, Clark and Lois are pretty great too.”

Lena scoffs dramatically “nice to know how you feel about us!”

“Sliding home at third easily!” Kara said her eyes gleaming mischievously. She laughed and then kissed Lena and squeezed her thigh. “In all seriousness though. No one comes close.”

“Don’t you forget it.” Lena chuckled softly. She looked down and played with her fingers. “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara squinted happily at her and tilted her head. “For what?”

“For making me laugh. For being you. For being here with me. Everything. Just thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Kara’s smile widened. 

“The best.”

“And prettiest.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows and leaned forward a bit. Lena nodded and hummed happily in agreement.

“And Smartest.” Kara turned over a bit, her leg nestling in between Lena’s as she held herself up over her. Her tone softening as her lips found Lena’s neck. Lena gasped lightly at the sensation. Her head falling back, opening herself up for Kara’s lips to explore further. She was rewarded with a small series of light kisses that trailed down from the back of her ear lobe to the base of her neck and collarbone before she was overcome with the need to claim them for herself. She lifted Kara’s chin up to meet her lips, capturing the bottom lip before opening her mouth wider to deepen the kiss. Kara whimpered as Lena moved her hand from her chin down her neck passed her clavicle resting her hand on her sternum just between her breasts. 

“Friends with benefits?” Lena asked in between kisses. That got a low growl out of Kara and a hungrier kiss as Kara twisted into a sitting position, pulling Lena on top of her in one fluid motion. Lena yelped happily in surprise at the sudden shift and giggled a little in satisfaction. 

They kissed heavily, letting their fingers and hands roam freely for a long time until their bodies started to move on their own volition. Lena just started inching Kara’s shirt up when the doorbell rang and Kara tensed, her attention looking intently at the wall. She sighed and lay her head on Lena's chest heavily. “Your food is here.”

“I’ve changed my mind. There’s only one thing I want to eat right now.” Lena whined half heartedly.

Kara’s attention snapped back to Lena and she groaned at the insinuation. Lena smiled and pecked Kara on the cheek before getting up and off the bed offering Kara her hand. “Come on, I know you didn’t order just for me, and I’d rather not have to compete with your stomach. I'm going to want your undivided attention.” 

“That delivery man is getting no tip from me.”


End file.
